Return to the Smurfette Village
by LadyRaven-321
Summary: After their first visit to the Smurf Village it is time to take the smurfettes home. But something's not right, are the smurfette's home in danger? What is in store for their future? UPDATED: with fixed grammar and added smurfette characters. COMPLETE R&R Please and Thank you!
1. SS Sister Smurf!

Disclaimer: The smurfs are not of my creation. They were created by Peyo. However, the village of the Smurfettes are. Each smurfette would be sort of a Doppelganger, or at least opposite to the Smurfs.

Brief Summery: After their first visit to the Smurf Village it is time to take the smurfettes home. But something's not right, are the smurfette's home in danger? What is in store for their future?

Warning: If you haven't read "The Smurfette Village" yet, then it is probably best that you do before reading this sequel. (R&R Please and Thank You)

Return to the Smurfette Village

**Written by Raven Child.**

**Chapter 1: S.S. Sister Smurf!**

Every smurf in the Smurf Village had, by now, been aware of Hefty's return, they instantly began the preparations for a reunion party. While that went on, Hefty, Papa Smurf, and a few other smurfs took the smurfettes for a tour around the village.

The whole scenery had really impressed the smurfettes very much. From the Smurf Windmill, to the spot on the beach where Painter Smurf had presented the statue of Hefty. Painter had to explain that it was from when the smurfs all thought that Hefty had died during that fateful stormy night. Hefty had stood speechless for a long time as he looked up at the nine apples high marble stone replica of himself. He didn't know how to respond to such an honorable memorabilia. However, he did admire the details on the face and even his tattoo on his arm showed clearly. Finally, he simply patted Painter Smurf on the back and rested his arm over his shoulders before saying, "It's about time you figured out what to do with that hunk of rock," to him.

Next they went to visit the Smurf Dam. Again Hefty was silent as he remembered the last time he was there. Memories flashed in his head of him being pushed by the broken logs that once had kept the water at bay just before blackness took over.

The last place they headed was to Hefty's old home. The strong smurf stopped in his tracks when he saw all the windows and doors all boarded up.

"What the _smurf _happened here?" He shouted.

"Um, sorry about that." Handy sheepishly said. "Again, you were gone and I didn't think it was smurfy to leave your place unlocked so that just anyone could walk in."

"Well, thanks a bunch, Handy." Hefty growled. "How am I supposed to get inside now?"

"Like this tough smurf," Toughette cooed. She walked up to the door and grabbed hold of one of the boards. With one single yank, she successfully removed the 2x4 that blocked the entrance to Hefty's home.

"Wow," all the smurfs gasped.

Hefty and the smurfettes simply grinned, knowing that action was not the most challenging thing for Toughette to do.

At the end of the day the smurfs and smurfettes enjoyed a huge feast with music and delicious goodies. The party seemed to have lasted all night.

The weeks after that seemed to have just swum by without even noticing. Valvette found herself becoming fast friends with both Vanity Smurf and Smurfette. The three of them often talked about fashion and beauty tips. Gingerette enjoyed herself cooking the meals with Greedy. Greedy loved having some help from someone else that knew how to cook as well as he did.

Melody often played her guitar beautifully for the other smurfs, and lavished in all of their applause. Even Harmony found himself captivated by her music. Of course he would try to play a duet with her, but the other smurfs stopped him from interrupting while she sang. Tattlerette interviewed as many of the smurfs as possible. No doubt the other smurfettes back home would want to know all about the Smurf Village in her upcoming 'Daily Scoop' news report. Brainy and Brainette finally found the intellectual conversationalist they've been searching all their lives. Brainy went as far as even showing Brainette his novels of "Quotations of Brainy Smurf". She found his grammar and spelling to be right on, but apparently that was the only thing that impressed her from his books.

Cowgirl got some helpful gardening tips from Farmer Smurf, and she showed him a few neat tricks with the lasso. Nursette gave helpful hints on how to dress up a wound on an injured animal or smurf to Nat Smurfling. She also admired a lot of the construction work that Handy had done throughout the years around the Village. And Papa Smurf, along with Grandpa Smurf, took Mama Smurf to see Mother Nature and Father Time. Not only that, but they have taken her to King Gerard's castle, so she could let King Randolph know that her and the other smurfettes wouldn't be needing that ride back to their homeland with him. She explained that the smurfs were building the smurfettes their very own ship to sail back and forth on as they pleased.

Meanwhile, Toughette and Hefty have been exploring their newfound love for each other. This has not, in no way interfered with their daily routine in waking up at the crack of dawn to do their morning workouts and jog before having breakfast with the rest of the village. After breakfast, both Toughette and Hefty would go and help the rest of the smurfs with building the new ship called S.S Sister Smurf. At the end of the day, the two of them would take a moonlit walk by the ocean together and discuss the soon-to-be long distance relationship. Something that neither of them would be looking forward too, but at the same time, neither of them wanted to leave their original homes and family. Of course, this did not distract them from enjoying the present as much as they could. Although they have briefly discussed on probably going on a journey together around the world in the distant future, just like Grandpa Smurf did.

Now that the Sister Smurf was finally becoming done all there needed was to raise the sail and pack on the supplies before moving out into the open sea. Not surprising, no one was in no hurry to want to leave anywhere. Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf had just come back from taking Mama Smurf up to inspect the Smurf Dam one last time. Mama Smurf indeed had become very impressed with the craftsmanship the smurfs expressed in their building designs. The smurfettes just mainly tried to keep things simple but yet effective back home.

For the past week a sinking feeling crept inside Mama Smurf, however. The feeling caused her to worry very much. It could be a parental anxiety of how her other young smurfettes are doing back home without her guidance. This was the longest she had been away from the Smurfette Village. Regardless of all the fun she and the other smurfettes were having, it would be great to get back home again.

The highlight of this journey was in fact being reunited with Nanny Smurf, whom had disappeared from the smurfette village some five hundred years, or so, ago. This made Mama smile, not to mention relieved to know that she was alright. Mama Smurf offered Nanny to come back home with her and the other smurfettes, and the elder said she would think about it. Once again the thought of her home brought the same unsettling feeling in Mama's stomach. She turned to the elders of the smurf village and forced a smile on her face.

"I must say, Papa Smurf, Grandpa Smurf, your hospitality had been tremendously gratifying these past couple of weeks." Mama Smurf said as she tried to ignore all the worrying that is going on in her mind.

"It is the least we could do for all that you have done for us." Papa Smurf replied.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Mama Smurf ask with an innocent, but knowing smirk. Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf couldn't help but to smile back.

"Why, for saving Hefty Smurf, and bringing him back to us." Grandpa Smurf said in a proud tone.

Mama Smurf let out a bashful chuckle as she waved off the two males. "Oh, you mean that. I believe all the smurfettes deserve the credit."

"Indeed. It would be interesting to see your village when we take you back." Papa Smurf nods.

A noise coming from the meadow attracted the elder smurfs attention. It sounded like two of the young smurfs yelling. "What was that?" Grandpa Smurf asked.

"Hmm, sounds like Hefty and Toughette are sparing." Mama Smurf explained after recognizing the sounds the two were making.

"Sparing? As in, fighting?" Papa Smurf's voice sounded concerned.

Again Mama Smurf chuckled heartily. "No, no Papa Smurf. Sparing is a skill that brings great discipline for the mind, body, and soul."

As Mama Smurf said that, the elders came to the meadow where the sparing is taking place. Papa Smurf instantly showed his disapproval seeing the young smurf and smurfette practicing this skill with wooden bows. "It still looks fighting to me." He grumbled.

Mama Smurf couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow and smirked at his remark. "Come on, Papa Smurf, I'll explain it to you." She says as she guides him to sit down with some of the other smurfs that were watching Toughette and Hefty sparing with great interest.

"Fascinating." Grandpa Smurf whispers in amazement as he followed them into the meadow. The scene reminded him of the time he traveled to Japan and witnessed two samurai's practicing their martial arts. But he couldn't picture if he'd seen this technique of fighting before.

All the smurfs around the meadow gasped with all the powerful strikes Hefty made in his attacks towards Toughette. Never have they ever seen him be so forceful to any female. He even managed to sweep his bow under her feet, causing her to fall onto her back.

"Gosh, don't you think Hefty is being a tad rough on poor Toughette?" Clumsy Smurf asked Nursette, Melody, and Valvette who were sitting to the right of him. He winced, feeling the pain Toughette might have felt as she hit the ground hard.

"Yeah, he should go easy on her." Nat Smurfling agreed.

To their surprise Melody, Valvette, and Nursette burst out laughing. "Last time Hefty went easy on Toughette during a sparring match, she nearly re-broke two of his ribs." Valvette said in between chuckles.

"Re-broke?" Asked Sassette Smurfling. She looked up at them with a stunned expression. "We didn't know he had broken ribs before."

"Well, they were." Nursette began to explain. "Two of his ribs were broken when he was found on our beach. But he healed fast," She added without getting into too much details. "It was probably a few months afterwards when Toughette asked him if he wanted to spar with her. He figured it would be a good idea to go soft on Toughette during their first sparing match. To his surprise she took him off guard and swung her bow hard against his ribs. Of course she got him on those same two ribs. Luckily she only bruised them. But still I ordered him not to do any lifting of any kind for a week, just to be safe you know." She finished, winking at the young smurfling.

This time Snappy Smurfling chuckled, "bet he didn't like that too much."

"No. No he didn't actually." Nursette giggled.

The crowd of smurfs 'Oooh'd' and 'Aaah'd' when Toughette kicked her legs up and propelled her weight forward in order to land on her feet with her bow still in her hands. But it was like Hefty was expecting her to do that and forced his attacks even harder. He managed to snag her bow with his, and with an upward thrust he caused her weapon to fly out of her grip. Everyone watched as it spun in the air before landing on the other end of the meadow. Toughette first gave a stunned look, but then smirked at Hefty in a mischievously manner.

Before Hefty could strike again, Toughette made three back flips towards her fallen weapon. With her foot, she kicked up her bow, catching it with her hand, and spun it with her fingers a couple of times before readying herself in a fighting stance. Hefty went to swing his bow down at Toughette, but this time she blocked it. Now it was Toughette's turn to attack. Loud cracks echoed in the meadow when the two bows clashed against each other. The smurfs sat with their mouths hung open. Their minds wondering on how this would turn out.

Without warning, Toughette snuck her bow through an opening that Hefty had unintentionally left unguarded. This enabled Toughette the chance to snag him under his armpit with her bow, and lift him over her head before slamming him hard onto the ground. All the smurfs winced, but this time they all felt the pain Hefty may have felt as he landed.

Toughette took this opportunity to do her finishing move. She spun and flipped backwards in the air. When she landed with her feet on either side of Hefty, she brought her bow forcefully down across his chest, preventing him from moving. The crowd then started to cheer.

"Heh, heh. Ok, you got me." Hefty said as he tried to lift his hand up in defeat.

"You bet I do." Toughette purred with a wide, seductive grin.

"I have to say, that was impressive." Papa Smurf applauded as he walked up the young couple.

"Thank you, Papa Smurf." Toughette said just before helping Hefty up onto his feet.

"Out of all places I have visited, I don't believe I have seen a fighting technique quite like that before. Where did you learn how to fight like that, young smurfette?" Grandpa Smurf asked as he hobbled up with his cane.

"Actually a Fairy Tribe from Africa came to our Village a long time ago. They taught me a few techniques. I, of course, added a few techniques of my own to this skill. But after they left it had been hard for me to find a decent sparing partner. That is, before Hefty came along." The golden hair smurfette said before smiling again at her equal.

"You know, I almost had you that time." Hefty announced while rubbing a sore spot on the back of his head.

"True. But 'almost' hardly wins any battles." She teased while tapping her bow lightly on his forehead.

"Now that you two had your practice, I suggest we go and see how the others are doing in making the last adjustments to the S.S. Sister Smurf." Mama Smurf said as she walked up in the most calmly manner.

"Er, right." Toughette nodded before looking back at Hefty and trying to hide her sad expression.

He smiled at her knowing how she is feeling. "After you." The strong smurf politely ushers her towards the direction of the smurf dock.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**MEANWHILE AT THE SMURF DOCK**

Brainette studied the blueprints for the S.S. Sister Smurf. Even though she wasn't entirely eager to go on another boat ride back home, being that she had gotten really sick during the ride over here, she knew she had no choice. She was, in fact, very much impressed with the design, which attracted her to this project in the first place. This was indeed the greatest building project she had ever participated in.

The young smurfette with brunette hair looked over to the Smurf whom designed the ship. He sat, busy hammering something together near the peer where the Sister Smurf was docked. With a smile on her face she walked over to him with the blueprints still in her hands.

"I must say Handy Smurf, the craftsmanship in designing this wondrous vessel, has impressed me. There are absolutely no flaws that I can see here." Brainette proudly said as she pointed at the blueprints.

"Thanks, uh, I think." Handy lifts his head up from hammering the final bolt into the steering wheel of the ship; he had to pause for a second and wondered if she was giving him a complement. He wasn't use to having someone say how wonderful his inventions were in that way.

"Perhaps while you visit our village, you could share with me some of your constructive ideas?" Brainette asked.

"Uh, sure." Handy grinned.

Brainette didn't say anything, but smiled back at him and nodded before heading back to finish her part on the ship.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Cowgirl and Tattlerette had just finished helping some of the other smurfs put together a mess hall below the deck and were just coming up the stairs to greet the sunlight again.

"_Yoo-hoo_, Cowgirl, Tattlerette look at what I made for the Sister Smurf." Smurfette sang out to them as she held up a large cotton white fabric with pink flower patterns sewn on it. "This will be the new sail for your ship." She chirped.

"Wow Smurfette!" Cowgirl cried, trying to sound enthusiastic. "Its, uh, very, um…"

"Flowery!" Tattlerette finished Cowgirls sentences with the same effort expression of trying to be excited with Smurfette's gift.

"Yeah." Cowgirl quickly agreed. "You did such a wonderful job with it."

"Oh, I'm so glad you like it. I'll go hang it up right now." Smurfette giggled before skipping off to the mass.

"Guess it's sorta pretty." Cowgirl said to Tattlerette as soon as Smurfette was out of earshot.

"Yes, it is." Tattlerette agreed. "But I give it five minutes before Toughette would tear it down." She whispers back to Cowgirl. Cowgirl laughed at that comment for she knew it would be true.

Both smurfettes made their way down the ramp and onto the dock, where they saw Brainette and Gingerette, whom was carrying a tray with glasses of Ice Smurf Tea. The redheaded smurfette chef had just handed a glass to Brainette when she noticed Cowgirl and Tattlerette coming down the ramp.

"You two must be thirsty after working for so long on the ship. How about having some Ice Smurf Tea." Gingerette suggested.

"Thanks Gingerette, that's awfully generous of you." Cowgirl mentioned as she accepted a glass off the tray and began drinking it. Tattlerette nodded in agreement as she too took a glass for herself.

"Wow, what smurfy looking flowers on our new sail." Gingerette comments when she notices the cotton material being raised on the Sister Smurf.

"Yup." Cowgirl nodded.

"If anyone asks, they were Smurfette's idea." Tattlerette adds.

"I see. Er, has Toughette seen it yet?" Brainette asked with a slight worried tone. She then took another sip from her tea.

Tattlerette couldn't help but to chuckle as she points past Brainette. "Well, she has now."

All the smurfs from the meadow, including Toughette and Hefty, walked up to the dock. Toughette froze when she saw the sail on the Sister Smurf being raised. "What is that?" She comments in a discussed tone.

Hefty couldn't help himself, "It's called a ship." He chuckled amusingly.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny." She said, giving him a grim look. "I'm talking about the sail."

"Ooo, what smurfy looking flowers," Valvette cooed from behind Toughette. "I simply just love them!" She added as she started to run up to the ship.

"There is no way I'm going to sail on _that_ ship." Toughette stated firmly. Hefty again chuckled heartily over his girlfriend's reaction.

"Hey, Hefty!" Handy Smurf called out from the dock. "Could you come here a moment."

"Alright!" Hefty hollered back to him. "Hang tight, Doll, I'll be right back." He said to Toughette as he pats her on the shoulder.

"_Doll_? I'm going to get you for that one." She groaned, while playfully shaking her fist at him. Hefty replied only by blowing her a kiss and winking as he walked onto the dock.

After realizing everyone had left her alone on the shore, Toughette sat down on a nearby rock. She let out a soft sigh as she drifted into thought. Even though she isn't home, and haven't said farewell to her boyfriend yet, she was already missing him terribly.

"Er, Toughette?" A familiar, but yet, quiet voice spoke from behind. Toughette turned to see Jokey Smurf standing there with a yellow box and red ribbon tied around it.

Toughette let out a growling sigh and rolled her eyes skyward. "Jokey, look I am not about to fall for another of your practical parcel jokes."

"Oh no, it's not like that…really." Jokey pleaded. "You will like this present, I promise."

"I'm sure." She said sarcastically. Somehow she just didn't believe him. "It's just right now I don't feel like having things being blown up in my face. So why don't you just give that explosive box to someone else." Toughette tried to wave him away, but Jokey stood persistently.

"Actually, this is a thank-you gift. And I guess it could also be an apology gift too. You know, for that exploding one. Although, it was one of the funniest things I had seen in a long time." Jokey said before adding his signature laugh.

"A… 'Thank-you gift'?" Toughette paused.

"Yeah. Hefty explained that if you hadn't found him on the beach that he would have…"

"Uh, yeah, I get it, Jokey." Toughette stopped him from finishing his sentence.

"Please accept this gift. I made it myself." He said in a more bashful tone.

Toughette was about to take the parcel, but then paused. She then raised her eyebrow at the blue trickster. "You open it!" Toughette demanded, pushing the box back to Jokey.

"Boy, you don't forgive easily, do you?" Jokey commented with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Lets just say 'first impressions' remain strong with me." Toughette said, and crossing her arms over her chest.

Jokey rolled his eyes before opening his own gift for Toughette. Toughette prepared herself for an explosion to accrue. When nothing happened, the golden-haired smurfette opened her eyes see Jokey holding out the box to her with the lid off. She noticed that something was in it, and curiously leaned forward to inspect it closely. For a while she was speechless. Toughette didn't know what to say with this gift Jokey was presenting her with. The look that Toughette was giving Jokey the impression that she didn't like his gift.

"It's, uh, pink." Toughette finally said, trying to sound a little bit enthusiastic.

"You don't like it, do you?" He said disappointingly.

"Well," Toughette thought for a moment on what she could say, "if you would notice, I don't wear much pink, Jokey." She told him while showing off her gray smurf suit with light pink leg warmers, armbands, and belt. When she saw how sad he looked, she felt pity for him and thought that she better say something that could help him feel a bit better for his efforts. "But it is beautiful, and it shows you put in a lot of thought in making it." Toughette looked up at Jokey and gave him a crooked smile. "Thank you." She said as she finally accepted his gift.

"Does this mean you forgive me for the exploding present?" Jokey asked hopefully.

"No." Toughette replied honestly. "But it's a start." She said, patting him gently on the shoulder.

Feeling better, and also relieved, Jokey smiled at the toughest smurfette he has ever seen. He let out a long breath that apparently been held in his lungs for several seconds. Jokey continued to watch Toughette as she walked away from him and onto the dock.

Toughette found herself walking up the ramp and onto the deck of the S.S Sister Smurf. She snarled up at the white sail with pink flowers. Her focus was on how she would sooner tear it down that she didn't realize Smurfette walking up behind her.

"So, do you like it Toughette?" Smurfette asked.

"Er," Again Toughette found herself thinking of a good way of what to say. "It's, uh… _Smurfy_." She finally said with a false grin to Smurfette. Toughette looked past Smurfette to see Hefty with Handy up on the captain's deck. "Excuse me." She said before jogging away from the blond smurfette. Toughette continued up the stairs to the captain's deck. She stopped to watch Hefty holding up the steering wheel while Handy finished installing it into place.

"There, that should do it." Handy exclaims as he tests it by moving it slightly back and forth.

"You mean it's all done?" Hefty asked.

"Yup, all done and ready to sail." Handy proudly stated.

"Gee, that sounds great." Toughette commented. Both Hefty and Handy turned away from the steering wheel to see the smurfette with golden hair.

"Hey Toughette. Whatcha got in that box there?" Hefty asked noticing one of Jokey's opened parcels in her hands.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just something that Jokey gave me. And this time it didn't blow up." She said, trying to be funny.

"Really? Let me see." Hefty said as he poked his nose over to see what was inside. "Wow, look at that. It's pink."

"_Heh_, that's what I said." Chuckled Toughette. She paused when her eyes met Hefty's in a semi romantic stare.

"Ah, I better go see if Captain Dreamy has everything ready for the ceremonial send of." Handy quickly said. He suddenly felt like a third wheel in this conversation, so he picked up his tools and left the scene. Toughette and Hefty almost didn't notice the fact that they were now alone beside the captain's wheel.

"What are you doing?" Toughette asked suspiciously as Hefty reached in the box and pulled out a sparkling pink flower beret. Carefully he placed it in her hair, just under the rim of her gray smurf hat. He then admired the sparkle from it and how it reflected the beauty her eyes.

"You know, on you it looks very beautiful." Hefty said with soft eyes.

"You really think so?" Toughette asked in disbelief. "It's not too 'flowery'?"

"Naw."

"Ooo, Toughette, what a Smurfy looking beret!" Valvette swooned as she walked by on the lower deck. "Can I borrow it sometime?"

"That's it, I'm taking it off." Toughette scowled. There would be no way she'd wear something that Valvette approved over.

"No. Leave it on. For just a little while longer." Hefty pleaded. Even though he admired her tom-smurf personality, it is always a treat to see her wear something feminine once in a while. He began to stroke her cheek tenderly, which he was rewarded when she leans her face up against his hand.

"Hey, didn't you hear me Toughette?" Valvette called up once more. If there is one thing the beautiful smurfette hated more was to be ignored.

Toughette rolled her eyes as she let out a loud exasperated sigh. She turned to look down at Valvette. "Yes, I heard you Valvette. And no I will not let you borrow this beret!" She snapped at her.

"Well. How rude." Valvette huffed then walked off.

Hefty noticed some of the smurfs hulling a few crates onto the ship. They were filled with supplies that the crew will need for the long journey back to the smurfette village.

"Hey, we better go help carry some of those crates before we sail off." He announced to Toughette.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Toughette agreed. Without realizing, she followed Hefty down to the dock with the flower beret still in her hair.


	2. Smurf Ho!

**Chapter 2: Smurf Ho**

**AN HOUR LATER**

Both the S.S Smurf and the S.S. Sister Smurf now have all their cargo loaded up, and are ready to set sail. But first the S.S Sister Smurf needs a proper send off. Gradually all the Smurfs and Smurfettes found a spot to sit so they would be able to get a good view of the special stand built for the Captain's announcement.

"Smurfette, I can't wait to introduce you to my wardrobe. No offense darling, but this white garment you are wearing is so last decade." Valvette told the blond smurfette as they started walking off the S.S. Sister Smurf.

"Really?" Smurfette replied dumbfounded. She looked down at her traditional style dress and wondered. It's true that she hasn't worn many styles since the day Papa Smurf broke the curse of her being under Gargamel's control. She then looked up and admired Valvette's pretty purple dress with pink frills. The more she is thought about this trip the more she is looking forward to it. With Valvette's help, Smurfette could finally feel like a real smurfette.

"Smurfs, and _heh, heh_, smurfettes." Handy Smurf called out for everyone's attention. "We are now about to begin the S.S Sister Smurf's ceremonial send off. So please could you all gather around now."

"Wow, this is my very first time of being apart of a ceremonial send off for a sail ship. What a _scoop_ for the other smurfettes back home." Tattlerette cooed as she started writing down as much details as possible on her note pad.

"I hate ceremonial send offs." Grouchy Smurf grumbled beside her.

"Boy, aren't you a blue pickle of fun." The redheaded smurfette retorted sarcastically. She looked over her shoulder to see a smurf wearing scowl look on his face. Tattlerette sticks her nose up at him in a snobbish way. She then takes her pencil in her right hand and begins to writes on her pad of paper. "If you don't mind, please take your negativity else where. I need to focus so I can write everything down."

"I hate that you write everything down." Grouchy complained louder.

"Excuse me. But it's important that I take note of everything that happens so that my readers will know how this historical event took place. My Daily Newspaper is the most valuable piece of reading material back home. And this event will defiantly make headlines."

"I hate headlines." Grouchy grunted, crossing his arms in a huff.

Tattlerette, finding Grouchy Smurf to be very irritating, puts her pencil down in the same hand with her note pad. "You know Grouchy Smurf, why don't you _'hate'_ this?" With that, Tattlerette pushes Grouchy with her free hand off the dock and into the water below.

"Hey!" He yelled just before splashing into the water. Lucky for him, he fell into the shallow end. After spitting out water from his mouth, Grouchy looked up at Tattlerette and glared hard at her.

"_Heh, heh_. Now that's a ceremonial send off." She chuckled as she flung her bright red ponytail hair back. Now she was able to resume writing notes on her pad without anymore annoying distractions.

Nursette walked onto the dock, and stopped when she spotted a smurf standing with his eyes slowly closing and reopening. It appears that he is dozing off, but why? This started to concern the blond smurfette. She tapped the shoulder of the closest smurf in order to grab his attention.

"Um. Is that smurf ok?" She asked pointing to the sleepy smurf that is now leaning up against another smurf for support.

"Oh yeah. That's just Lazy." Farmer Smurf pointed out. He is recognized with the hoe he is leaning against. "Don't worry, he always does that."

"I have never seen a anyone sleep standing up before. That is amazing." Nursette said astoundingly.

"I recon that sort of thing doesn't happen much in your village." Farmer asked the blond smurfette.

"No. As far as I know, all the smurfettes stay awake during the day." Nursette pauses for a moment to think. "Well, there is one smurfette back home that is a bit on the lazy side. Her name is Inertette. Or unless the other smurfettes are ill. Then that is a different story."

Farmer couldn't help but to chuckle at the innocent remark Nursette had made. He looked forward in going on the trip to visit the smurfettes' village.

Papa Smurf came down to the shore and stood near the dock to wait for Dreamy Smurf. He was off to get his captain's hat before joining him in making the introductory speech for the S.S. Sister Smurf. The smurf elder looked down at the special bottle of smurfberry juice and smiled in anticipation for this exciting send off. As he was waiting, Papa Smurf spots Grouchy Smurf walking up towards him. The first thing he noticed was the grumpy smurf was soaked from head to toe. Papa Smurf raised his eyebrow in suspicion knowing all too well that Grouchy doesn't like swimming. In fact, he fears going past his knees.

"Grouchy? Why are you all wet?" Papa Smurf asked.

"Lets just say I _HATE_ redheads, Papa Smurf." Grouchy announced in a fuming tone.

Papa Smurf opened his mouth in order to pursue this conversation when he heard Dreamy calling out to him.

"I'm ready now, Papa Smurf." He cried while adjusting his captain's hat on his head.

"We will talk about this later, Grouchy." Papa Smurf told the Grouchy before following Dreamy down to the dock.

Grouchy Smurf muttered under his breath something about hating 'talking about this later' before sitting down on a large rock in the sunny section on the beach. This way he may dry off quicker. Again he looks up at the dock and spotted Tattlerette, still writing notes down on her pad of paper. He lets out a loud grunt before resting his head in his hands.

Dreamy Smurf, with his captain's hat on his head, walked past the path of smurfs on the dock with Papa Smurf beside him. He remembered the last time he wore his captain's hat and frowned slightly over the failed search party the day after the fateful storm. Dreamy smiled once more as soon as he saw Hefty standing beside Toughette and Mama Smurf near the ceremonial stand in front of the S.S. Sister Smurf. To his surprise, both Hefty and Toughette began to solute the captain of the ship. To Dreamy this was a dream come true. He smiled all the way up the steps, turned, and greeted the crowd with enthusiasm.

Papa Smurf followed him carrying a bottle of special smurfberry juice. He too had a smile on his face. The trip they were about to embark would be most interesting. Papa Smurf couldn't help but to think that if Hefty hadn't been swept away during that bad storm then the smurfs may have never known that there was indeed a whole village of smurfettes that existed. Nothing in the world made him happier then to see his little smurf return home safely. Papa Smurf smiled broadly as he walked past Hefty, whom still stood in a saluting position. The smurf elder motioned Mama Smurf to come up to the stand with him. At first she appeared unsure by Papa Smurf's request, but she was quick to accept his hand and head up the stairs to stand beside Dreamy Smurf.

"It is said, to smurf a great achievement it must first start with a dream." Dreamy Smurf began addressing the crowd. "The S.S. Smurf started out nothing more then a dream to explore the open sea. Thanks to every smurf in this village, that dream became a reality. Ever since then the S.S. Smurf had been the most useful thing we smurfs had built. Now we intend to continue the tradition with the S.S. Sister Smurf. Consider this as a gift from us smurfs to you, the smurfettes." He finishes proudly addressing Mama Smurf beside him.

"This is indeed a most generous gift, smurfs!" Mama Smurf stated with a curtsy.

"It is the least we could do for bring Hefty back to us." Papa smurf again reminded.

"Oh, it was nothing." Valvette waved off, standing at the other end of the stand with Smurfette. She instantly took the credit for the heroic deed. Smurfette stifles a giggle with her hand, while Toughette shakes her head and crosses her arms in irritation.

"Yeah right." The tough smurfette muttered. Toughette nearly jumped when a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned to see Hefty smiling at her knowingly. After reading the soft expression in his eyes, she smiles back at him.

Dreamy Smurf then took the bottle from Papa Smurf and handed it to Mama Smurf. "Mama Smurf, would you care to do the honor in christening the S.S. Sister Smurf?" He asked the smurfette elder.

"Why thank you, Dreamy Smurf." She replied while accepting the bottle.

"Remember to smurf it real hard, Mama Smurf." Hefty called out.

"Thank you Hefty. I'll be sure to do that." Mama Smurf nodded at him. With that said, the smurfette Wiccan pulled her arm back with the bottle firmly in her hand. She then gave it a good thrust forward and let go of it just before the bottle smashes against the ship. The crowd of smurfs and smurfettes cheer with excitement.

"Ooo, our very own ship. This is indeed a very smurfy day." Valvette cooed.

"I'm still not getting on that ship with those…_flowers_." Toughette snarled hoarsely jerking her thumb up at the white sail with pink flowers sewn on it.

"That's ok Toughette, you can ride with me on the S.S. Smurf." Hefty whispered into her ear.

"Thanks Hefty, that sounds very smurfy." She said with a smile.

Hefty held out his hand for Toughette to accept. As she gently placed her hand into his, he grabs it and tugs her closer to him. With one quick motion, Hefty was able to lift her in a damsel-in-distress manner.

"Hefty, put me down." Toughette spoke with a smile, and yet a sternness in her tone.

"And what would you do if I refuse?" Hefty asked with a mischievous grin.

"Lets just say, if you don't, I'll just embarrass you in front of your fellow smurfs…_again_." She told him through her smile, and yet her seriousness was recognized through the tone in her voice.

"Oh well. It was worth a shot." The strong smurf said regrettably as he let her down gently.

"Hmm, maybe another time." Toughette offered, suddenly feeling guilty for denying him the honor of carrying her onto the ship.

"Promise?"

"Um, sure."

With that said, Hefty took Toughette's hand into his and together they head for the S.S. Smurf.

"Awe, aren't they a smurfy couple." Smurfette swooned over the romantic sight between the young couple.

"Oh yeah. They are like two little smurf peas in a pod." Valvette added rolling her eyes skyward.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

THREE DAYS LATER…

Handy proudly stood admiring how the S.S. Sister Smurf was handling her first journey out on the sea. He rather enjoyed playing captain for a while, since Dreamy was on the S.S. Smurf with the other smurfs and smurfettes. Over on his right, stood Mama Smurf. She quietly observed the smurfs and her young smurfettes mingling with each other aboard the ship.

Smurfette sat happily as her hair was being brushed out and done up nicely by Valvette. Up in the crow's nest Vanity kept his eye out for land, and of course sneaking a look at his reflection in the mirror. He started admiring how his complexion looked in the sunlight.

Gingerette had just come topside with freshly baked muffins and started handing them out to everyone. She first walked over to Cowgirl and Farmer Smurf, whom were passing gardening tips to each other. Mama Smurf's forehead wrinkled with concern as Gingerette's attempted to get Brainette to eat something had once again failed.

Handy just happened to notice Mama Smurf's worried look and turned towards the bow where he saw that Brainette is now again leaning over the side railing. He cringed slightly before drawing his attention back to Mama Smurf.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will be approaching land soon." He assured her.

"Thank you, Handy Smurf. I'm sure Brainette will be looking forward to that moment." Mama Smurf replied with her eyes still looking worried over Brainette's condition.

"Perhaps for further trips, we should invent a potion that will temporarily fix her nausea? What do you think, Mama Smurf?" Nursette suggested walking up on Handy's left.

"That's a smurfy idea, Nursette." Mama Smurf nodded her approval before drawing her attention, back out onto the deck below.

Handy looked over to Nursette, then to the wheel, then back to Nursette. "Say, Nursette, would you like to try steering for while?" He asked her.

"Oh no. I couldn't." The blond smurfette nervously tried to back away. "What I mean to say is, you're doing a smurftacular job. I would just mess it up probably."

"Are you sure? I bet you would make a fine captain." Handy said to her in a flattering way.

"But Handy, my skills are in medicine, not technology. I believe that is your department." Nursette smiled bashfully as she started to play with her long braided hair.

"It'll be alright Nursette. I'll be right beside you if anything goes wrong." Handy again tries convincing her one last time.

Nursette looks over to Mama Smurf to see what she has to say about all of this. Mama Smurf nods, letting her know it'll be ok to try the steering wheel. With that extra confidence from Mama Smurf, Nursette took a step up towards Handy.

"Alright," she said, "but you promise to step in if anything goes wrong?"

"Of course." Handy says with confidence. "Ok, place your hands at ten O'clock and two O'clock on the wheel. That way you will be able to steer with more control."

Carefully Nursette does as instructed before Handy releases his grip from the wheel, allowing her to have full control over the wheel. "Whoa. This is kind of fun." She grinned, feeling the powerful motion from the wheel.

"See, I knew you could do it." Handy stated positively. He took a step back to admire how good she looked steering the ship.

"Could do what?" Gingerette asked as she got to the top step onto the Captain's Deck of the ship.

"Look Gingerette. I'm a nurse and a captain now." Nursette giggled.

"Very good." Gingerette giggled back. "I brought some freshly baked muffins. Any of you hungry?"

"That sounds smurfingly wonderful, thanks Gingerette." Mama Smurf smiled as she reached for a muffin off the serving tray the redhead smurfette was holding.

"Thanks." Handy said as he too accepted a muffin from the smurfette chef.

"Uh, um," Nursette nervously looked at the tray of muffins and at the steering wheel, unsure which she should rather have.

Sensing Nursette's confusion, Handy reached for the steering wheel with his free hand. "I've got it." He told her.

"Thanks Handy." Nursette said gratefully. "And thank you, Gingerette." She nodded to her redheaded sister before taking a muffin from the tray.

"SMURF HO!" Vanity suddenly called out from the crow's nest.

"Smurf ho?" Brainette says looking up from over the railing.

"I believe that is sailor talk for approaching land." Farmer explained to the brunette.

"Yes, Farmer, I can see that. Thanks." Brainette looked over to the smurf and attempted to smile. "And believe me, those are the smurfest words I could ever hear."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

MEANWHILE ON THE S.S. SMURF

Poet Smurf looked out in the crow's nest to keep an eye out for land, while at the same time he got an inspiration to write a poem about this journey. On the deck below, Tattlerette focused on writing down the details of the journey to the Smurf Village. Off in the corner of the ship, Greedy Smurf took this opportunity to finish off Brainy's portion of the lunch that was served earlier.

Out of the blue a trumpet sound was heard, and for once it actually sounded in tune. Every smurf and smurfette looked over to where the sound originated from and was shocked to see it actually came from Harmony Smurf.

"Bravo, Harmony!" Melody cheered. "You played that note beautifully. It took you three days to learn it, but non the less, you played it like a pro."

"Thanks to your coaching, Melody." Harmony grinned.

"Gee, it looks like some smurfs and smurfettes are getting along really well." Toughette commented.

"Yeah." Hefty agreed. He then flung his arm around Toughette and pulled her gently closer to him. "But not as well as we get along."

"True." The golden-haired smurfette grined. "I almost wish that this trip would never end."

"I understand. And like we both said before. We will make the best of it while we can." Hefty lifted her chin up so that they can see eye to eye. "I haven't gone back home yet, Toughette."

"I know. It's just…" Toughette was cut off when Hefty placed his index finger on top of her lips.

"Shh, lets just enjoy this moment." He hushed her before bring his face closer to hers.

"Alright," she muttered as she closed her eyes.

Both of their lips were about to touch when a loud groan followed by regurgitating noise came from the smurf beside them.

"Yuck! Gross!" Toughette complained in discussed.

"Oh way to kill the mood, Brainy." Hefty spat, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I don't know what's making me sicker; the motion of the ship, or you two making lovey-dovey eyes at each other." Brainy groaned.

"Watch it Brainy, or I just may throw you over that railing so you can join that lunch you just threw up." Toughette warned the smarty smurf.

"I believe that was breakfast. I didn't eat lunch." Brainy corrected her.

"It doesn't matter, Brainy. One more crack like that, and you will be swimming to the Smurfette Village." Hefty growled.

"Come on Hefty, lets go sit at the other end of the ship. The view is better over there." Toughette said taking Hefty's hand, and guided him away from Brainy.

Captain Dreamy Smurf couldn't help but to chuckle over the scene between Hefty, Toughette, and Brainy. Being that he stood behind the steering wheel up on the Captain's Deck, he had the best spot over looking the lower deck of the ship.

"What's so funny, Captain Dreamy?" Papa Smurf asked, pulling his attention away from the map in his hands.

"Oh, just finding the event on the lower deck amusing, Papa Smurf." Dreamy explained to his elder.

"SMURF HO!" Poet Smurf called out from up in the crow's nest.

"Ah, right on schedule." Papa Smurf grinned. "I'll go down and prepare the others for docking." He adds while rolling the map up neatly.

"Alright, Papa Smurf."


	3. All A Shore!

**Chapter 3: All A Shore**

Three smurfettes sat on the beach just outside of the smurfette village. Each of them took this moment as they enjoyed the rays from the early afternoon sun. They gossip amongst themselves on how their day has been so far. One of them looked up and saw that two smurf-sized ships heading towards their shore.

"Whoa!" The smurfette dressed in black and covered in soot cried out.

"What do you see Sweepette?" A smurfette with braided amber hair followed her sister's gaze out to the sea. "Wow, look at that." She gasped.

"That one sail looks rather smurfy with the flowers on it." Cooed a brunette smurfette sitting beside her.

The other two smurfettes nod in agreement.

Another smurfette walked up from behind the three smurfettes. She stood for a moment scratching at her bleach-blond head as she too noticed the two ships ascending closer to shore.

"Wonder where those ships came from? I wish Mama Smurf was here to tell us what those ships are and where they came from. Have you ever thought of when Mama and the others would return?" Gosipette started saying. She squinted her eyes to narrow her vision aboard one of the ships. It is unclear, but it does look like some of the smurfettes, including Mama Smurf waving to them on the shore. "Say, you don't suppose that could be Mama Smurf and the others on one of those ships? I -"

"I hope so, Gosipette." The amber haired smurfette quickly said, cutting her gabby sister off.

Sweepette spun her head over to her sisters, making her laced jet black hair pigtail pom-pom sway. "Looks like they are heading straight for our dock on the east side of the beach. We need to go tell the other smurfettes. Come on, let's go!" She said excitably.

The four smurfettes ran off the beach without further delay.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

MEANWHILE ON THE S.S. SMURF

"Ah, home away from home." Hefty sighed as he looked upon the familiar sights of the smurfette village.

"Yeah. I never thought I would miss this place so much." Toughette admitted. "It's good to be back." She looked up at Hefty with a bright smile, but it quickly turned into a frown. "It's just too bad you won't be staying."

"Well, I'll visit often. Not only that, but you guys have your own ship now too, so you can also come visit me and the other smurfs." Hefty attempted to sound positive, but realized he failed when Toughette turned away from him with a pouty look on her face.

"It's just won't be the same." She whined.

Hefty again let out another sigh, only this time he shared in with Toughette's sadness. He decided to put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder in hopes that this would help her feel a bit more supported.

Papa Smurf walked by and noticed the young couple staring out at the approaching land with long faces. He felt they should be happier for some reason. The smurf elder rubbed his white-bearded chin and pondered on what could be on their minds.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

MOMENTS LATER…

Most of the smurfettes by now have heard the word of two unknown ships sailing up towards their dock. Soon the whole shore became crowded with blue smurfettes in pink dresses, each one with a curious and bewildered look on their faces. Some brave smurfettes even walked up onto the dock as the S.S. Sister Ship slowly came to a docking position. To the smurfettes delight they saw Cowgirl poking her head over the railing.

"Hey, sisters! Catch!" She called out to the smurfettes on the dock just before tossing them a rope.

"What do you want us to do with this Cowgirl?" A raven-haired smurfette in lavender over alls asked after catching the rope.

"Holy crow's feet, girl. I'm I to do all the thinking for ya? Tie it to the dock so this ship won't float away." Cowgirl cried out.

"Oh." The raven-haired smurfette, along with two other smurfettes did as instructed and tied the rope onto one of the beams of the dock tightly.

As soon as the ramp from the ship touched the dock, Gosipette took this opportunity to run up it and board the ship. She stoped in her tracks when she is greeted by the ship's crew.

"Wow, more smurfs. Welcome to the Smurfette Village, hope you enjoy your stay. Where are the others? Oh, never mind. I see they are on the other ship that is docking. I'll probably catch up with them later." She turned from other ship to notice Vanity Smurf walking up to her. "Hey! What a smurfy hat you got on. Love the flower you've stuck in it. Reminds me of Floraette's Garden. Say, there's Mama Smurf. Gotta smurf. Again, enjoy your stay!" Gosipette spat out in one breath at the same time shaking Smurfette, Farmer, Handy, and Vanity's hand, before skipping off.

"What was that?" Vanity finally spoke. He couldn't help to stare at the gabby smurfette as she now started to talk to Mama Smurf and Brainette.

"Yeah, it sounded like a hurricane just flew past here." Farmer added.

"That was Gosipette. Don't worry. No one really understands her. Come on, let's introduce you to the others." Cowgirl chuckled as she leads everyone off the ship.

Mama Smurf helped Brainette up from the floor of the ship. Brainette found out along the journey that any type of movement was not good for her, so she tried to sit in one spot in order to reduce the feeling of her queasy stomach. Even now, that the ship is docked, Brainette was still feeling seasick.

"It's ok Brainette. We are home now. As soon as we get to my house, I'll whip you up some medicine tea to help the nausea to settle down." Mama Smurf said soothingly.

Brainette responded by nodding her head slightly.

"Mama Smurf! Mama Smurf!" Gosipette cried out as she ran up to the two smurfettes.

"Can this wait Gosipette? I need to help Brainette to shore." Mama Smurf told the bleach-blond smurfette.

"But Mama Smurf, so much has happened since you and the others left. First Craftette and Astrologette argued on how we are going to put together the decorations for the fall celebrations. Craftette wanted to use the autumn leaves to place on display, while Astrologette wanted to do an astrology theme. I of course said that they should wait for you to come home before making such decisions. Next Babette, for some unanswered reason, wouldn't stop crying. We all tried everything to calm her down. We sang, told stories, and yet nothing would get her to stop crying. That's when the tremors started. And _boy_ there were some real doozies."

"Tremors?" Mama Smurf cut her off.

"Yeah. You know, the ground shakes and so does everyone else." Gosipette explaind while at the same time demonstrating what a smurfette looked like when everything shook.

"Oh, please don't do that." Brainette begged. She felt more seasick just by looking at Gosipette shake herself.

"Gee Brainette. What's the matter with you?" Asked Gosipette. She looked at her troubled sister with concern. "You remind me of the time -"

"Gosipette," Mama Smurf held her free hand up to cut off the talkative smurfette. "She's not feeling well." Mama Smurf explains for Brainette. "Perhaps you could assist me in bringing her to my lab."

"Oh, sure thing, Mama Smurf." Nodded Gosipette. The bleach blond smurfette bounced the other side of Brainette and brought her sick sister's arm over her shoulder.

"Now tell me more about these tremors. When did they start?" Mama Asked, taking a step back in the topic of discussion.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The S.S. Smurf just finished docking and its crew was now descending off the ship. The last to walk down the ramp were Captain Dreamy and Papa Smurf. They were instantly delighted when a small group of smurfettes greeted them. Each one shook their hand and introduced themselves to the smurfs pleasantly.

"And here in the lavender over-alls, is Floraette." Cowgirl introduced the smurfette with raven hair.

"Nice to meet you all." Floraette waved bashfully. She looked up at Vanity's hat and smiled. "By the way, nice flower you got there. If I'm not mistaken that is a carnation. A very lovely choice for this time of year."

"Why thank you. However did you know?" Vanity said flatteringly as he admired himself in the reflection of his mirror.

"Flowers are my specialty that is why they call me Floraette." She chuckled.

"Oh, you must come to the Smurf Village sometime and give me some pointers on how I can improve my flower garden." Cooed Smurfette.

"I'd love too." Floraette smiled.

After a few hugs have been exchanged everyone was guided back to the smurfette village.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

MOMENTS LATER, IN MAMA SMURF'S HOME…

"Here Brainy, I couldn't help noticing you too are feeling a tad seasick from our journey." Mama Smurf acknowledged in a nurturing manner. She handed him a cup of special herb medicine tea. "Drink this. It'll settle your stomach down."

"Thanks." Brainy accepted the hot beverage, and began blowing on it in order to cool it down before sipping it.

Mama Smurf smiled when she saw that Brainy was starting to look better after a couple of sips from her tea. Satisfied to know that her medicine helped, she turned to Papa Smurf.

"Papa Smurf I was wondering if you would be interested in coming with me while I go visit a friend." She asks him.

"Sure. That sounds smurfy." Papa Smurf responded with a nod.

"Good. I shall like to leave as soon as possible." Mama Smurf announced as she hurried to grab a few things from her herb table and placed them carefully into her carry pouch.

"What's the hurry if you don't mind me asking?" Papa Smurf questioned.

"Well, two reasons. One I promised my friend I'd come by as soon as I got back. And two, there are a few concerns I wish to ask her about."

"Oh?" Papa Smurf appeared slightly puzzled over Mama Smurfs hurried attitude suddenly. He had been so far in his wondering thoughts that he didn't realize that the elderly red-capped female was already at the door and heading out. She stopped to look back at him.

"Aren't you coming, Papa Smurf?" She asked him.

"Er, right." Papa Smurf said, shaking himself back to reality.

"Have fun, Papa Smurf." Hefty chimed with his arm around Toughette.

"Be good, young ones. We shan't be gone long." Mama Smurf warned before heading out the door.

"We will." Many of the surrounding smurfettes chorused.

The smurfs and smurfettes watched as the elders walk off before turning to each other and starting a conversation. Hefty beamed a grin at Toughette.

"I guess we can take this opportunity to show the smurfs around the village." He said.

"I got a better idea," she responded, as she removed his hand from her shoulder carefully. "Why don't _you_ show the smurfs around the village, while I go and wash my hair."

"Boy, for a tom-smurf you sure like to wash your hair a lot." Hefty grumbled heavily.

"Give me a break Hefty. I haven't washed my hair in three days since we went sailing on that ship. And besides, I was planning on wearing that fancy blue dress that I wore during the Blue Moon Ball. You know, just to do something special for our last day together." Toughette flirted with him by batting her eyes playfully at him.

"Really?" The strong smurf said. His eyes widen in anticipation.

"Yup. But it wouldn't be worth it if my hair is a mess, if you know what I mean."

"Well, by all means, go wash your hair then." Hefty said as he gave her a little push towards the door. Toughette couldn't help but to giggle on how easy it is to please him.

"What a smurftacular idea!" Valvette crowed. "Come Smurfette, you have to indulge yourself in the experience of being in our Smurfette Spa."

"Ooo, that sounds so smurfy." Smurfette cooed excitably.

"A spa? Oh I could defiantly go for something like that right about now." Vanity hinted to the smurfettes as he once again admired his complexion in his hand held mirror.

"_Naw-ah_, smurfettes only. Sorry Vanity." Valvette sang as she shook her finger in a lecturing manner at him. Both her and Smurfette start walking out the door, giggling amongst themselves.

"Awe, that's not fair." Vanity pouted as he watched more smurfettes follow them out the door, also echoing the idea of going to the spa.

Hefty stifled a chuckle behind his hand. "Gee Vanity, if it means so much to you I'll ask Mama Smurf if you could go in the spa for a few minutes later tonight when she returns." He offers.

"Oh that would be smurfy Hefty. Thank you!" Vanity smiled gratefully at Hefty.

"Ah." Brainy sounded satisfied as he finished the tea and placed the cup onto the table beside him.

"Feeling better, Brainy?" Poet Smurf asked.

"Yes, much better. That tea really works." Brainy answered rubbing his stomach happily.

"Mama Smurf is very good when it comes to medicines. Her medicine can also strengthen bones too." Hefty said as he lightly tapped his once injured ribs on his left side.

"That's great, Hefty. But didn't you say something about a tour of the village?" Handy Smurf hinted.

"Oh right. You wanna come, Brainette?" Hefty asked noticing that smartest smurfette was the only smurfette left sitting with the smurfs.

"I was actually thinking of going to join my smurfette sisters in the spa, but thanks anyway." Brainette replied in her usual monotone voice. She places her cup on the table then got up off her seat and headed out the door.

"Boy, she lacks a personality." Brainy absently muttered once the brunette smurfette left the room.

"She's not that bad once you get to know her, Brainy." Hefty said. "Speaking of which, there's so much to show all of you. Come on!" He added with pride as he lead the rest of the smurfs out the door.


	4. The Smurfette's Spa!

Chapter 4: The Smurfette's Spa

Toughette perched on a rock at one end of the spa as she sprinkled some shampoo in her hand. She had wrapped her body up in a white towel for protection as she gently scrubbed her long golden-yellow hair with her hands. White sandals cover the bottom of her feet, also to protect and keep them clean for when she walks around. Happily, Toughette started to rinse the shampoo out of her hair under the mini waterfall that trickles down the side of a mountain.

A few of the smurfettes enter into the spa and made their way into the warm spring water sitting in the middle of the designated area. Valvette finally showed up with Smurfette close behind. The brunette smurfette showed Smurfette how everyone ties her hair up before entering into the pool of soft bubbling water. Toughette watched them by the corner of her eye and shook her head on how two smurfettes could giggle so much about nothing.

"Ooooh, this feels so good." Smurfette swooned as she entered into the pool.

"What did I tell you Smurfette? Now this is what it means to live like a real smurfette." Valvette grinned with pride. She reached over and grabbed a glass bottle, removed the lid, and dabbed some of the liquid contents onto her other hand.

"Here Smurfette. You have to try some of this." The brunette said holding out the bottle up in the air. Smurfette held up her hand to prepare to catch the liquid Valvette poured out of the bottle.

"Now, rub your hands together and smooth them over your cheeks like this." Valvette demonstrated after putting the bottle back down on a flat rock surface.

"Ooo, it feels so tingly." Smurfette giggled with delight.

"I take it this is your first experience around other smurfettes." A smurfette with orange clown-like hair snickered.

"Besides little Sassette and Nanny Smurf back home? Why yes it is." Smurfette admitted.

"And is it true that you were actually created by a human Wizard?" Another smurfette with jet-black hair and a small moonstone dangling on her forehead asks.

"Yes, a mean old Wizard by the name of Gargamel." Smurfette replied with a hint of anger in her voice.

"That is horrible." The orange-red haired smurfette gasped.

"Truly sad, indeed. To be a smurfette and not have experienced life as one, until now." The smurfette with the moonstone sighed.

"Oh, it hasn't been that bad, really." Smurfette tries to explain.

"Uh, sure. If you say so." The orange-clown haired smurfette snorted, raising her eyebrow.

"But what kind of a name for a smurfette is Smurfette?" The smurfette with the moonstone asks.

"You know, Astrologette does have a point Smurfette." Valvette said addressing the situation.

"I don't understand." Smurfette began to look up at the other smurfettes with a pout expression on her face.

"Well, you don't hear two female humans calling each other 'woman', do you?" Valvette pointed out.

"Well, no. I guess not." Smurfette said softly.

Before anyone could add to this conversation, Brainette entered the spa. She was wearing a plain looking light pink kimono and matching sandals on her feet.

"Oh look, here comes the mighty sailor I heard so much about." The orange-clown haired smurfette chuckled.

"You know Prankette, that was almost funny." Brainette said in a serious manner.

"Yeah, careful Prankette. You might actually get her to crack a smile." Astrologette snickered.

"I smile." Brainette cried out in defiance.

"Yeah? When was the last time you smiled?" Valvette asked with a smirk.

"Earlier this afternoon. As the ship finally reached land." Brainette said as matter of fact. Every smurfette in the pool began to giggle in amusement over her comment.

Brainette started to slip her feet out of the sandals and stepped into the warm bubbling pool just before taking her kimono off and folding it neatly beside her sandals. "As much as enjoyed that experience, nothing beats coming home and enjoying a moment in this spring water." She sighs contently as she sits to allow the water to sooth her tense muscles.

"I hear that, sister." Valvette cheered.

Smurfette looked over to Toughette and realizes how quiet she is sitting off in the corner all by herself. The blond smurfette watched Toughette reaching for another bottle after squeezing out most of the water trapped in her golden hair. Smurfette felt bad that Toughette is being left out in this group, and decides she wants to do something about it.

"Oh, what are you doing, Toughette?" Smurfette perked up, not just as curiosity, but also in hopes to start a conversation.

"Huh?" Toughette broke out her own thoughts to make sure that someone was actually trying to talk to her.

"I asked what you are doing?" Smurfette spoke again.

"A smurfy dance. What does it look like?" Toughette responded sarcastically before spraying the contents out from in the bottle onto her other hand.

"Actually, I meant what's that stuff is that you are about to put in your hair." Smurfette corrected herself.

"It's called conditioner." Toughette said sounding a bit irritated. "It makes your hair silky smooth, and helps to reduce tangles."

"Oh that sounds very smurfy. I know a thing or two about tangles myself. One time my hair was so tangled I looked like something right out of a rat's nest. I have to admit it was really funny when I think back on that." Smurfette chuckled amusingly.

"You know what's really funny here, Smurfette? You keep talking to me as if I'm actually listening." Toughette chuckled before shooting Smurfette with a serious look.

"Gee, I was just wanted to start up a smurfy conversation." Smurfette pouted.

"Smurfette. One thing you have to know about Toughette is that she doesn't do smurfy conversations with other smurfettes." Valvette chuckled.

"Which explains why she and Hefty seem to get along so well." Brainette added.

"Oh?" Smurfette again turned to the circle of smurfettes in the pool.

"Yeah. We learned quickly that even though having a smurf around here has been great. I mean which smurfette wouldn't appreciate a little extra muscle around here, right smurfettes?" Valvette began. The other smurfettes nodded in agreement.

"But when it came to sentimental issues, we realized Hefty was quite useless to talk to." Astrologette added as she pushed a few stray strands from her jet-black hair back into place.

"Tell me about it." The short light orange-haired smurfette smiled, rolling her eyes skyward. "One time I went to him with a serious problem. I couldn't decide which type of pattern to use as inner padding for a series of wicker baskets that I was making."

"Wicker baskets? Oh that sounds smurfy." Smurfette cooed as she attempted to visualize on how these baskets must look.

"Yes they are, when I can finish them." Craftette nodded while twiddling her figures around her short orange hair. "But I almost didn't get to finish that batch."

"How come?" Smurfette wondered.

"Well, as I said, I wanted a second opinion on some of the patterns. So I went to Hefty. And you know what he said to me?" Craftette said leaning forward as if this was a big secret.

"What?" Smurfette asked, wide-eyed and eager to know.

"He said, 'why the smurf should I care? They're both ugly.' I'll tell you, I was nearly in tears when he said that." Craftette finished, leaning back against the smooth stone edge of the pool and shaking her head.

Smurfette gasped. "That's horrible. How could he say such a mean thing?" She cried.

"But it was true." Toughette spoke up in Hefty's deviance. "Those patterns were ugly. I even said so myself."

"Since when do I listen to your criticism remarks, Toughette?" Craftette glares up at the strong smurfette.

Toughette shoots back a glare to Craftette. "That's the problem with you artsy types. You beg for everyone's opinion, but as soon as someone comes up with an unsmurfy remark you get all weepy-eyed."

"That's not true!" Craftette cried out in defiance.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter." Toughette shook her head of the whole conversation. She began wrapping her golden hair in a different towel that she had brought to the spa with her. "I remember he did apologized, even though he was right, before going off to finish his morning chores. If you ask me, he was probably more annoyed with every smurfette bugging him with their silly little problems. That is could by why he got all snippy with you about your stupid question." She added with a snarl as she changed from the white towel around her body to her white kimono.

"Guess that would make sense." Smurfette said, as she thought out loud. "Hefty can be quite moody at times."

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat," Toughette continued. "But I really must go. Ta-ta for now."

"Toughette wait!" Smurfette called out. "Aren't you going to join us in the pool?"

"Naw, I already went in just before you all showed up." Toughette answered before she exited the spa.

"Boy she seems to be in a real hurry." Smurfette spoke to no one in particular. She started to scratch her chin and pondered.

"The stars predict love is in the air for our strong smurfette." Astrologette sighed romantically.

"Yes, it certainly about time they decided to hook up officially." Prankette said with a chuckle.

"You all knew?" Smurfette was in shock.

"Of course. Practically the whole village knew long before Toughette and Hefty knew themselves that they were meant for each other." Valvette said as matter of fact.

"It's true. I even did a tarot reading and it said that their paths were meant to cross." Astrologette said.

"You know, I feel pretty bad that Hefty will soon leave. It's going to be interesting to see how Toughette will react to that." Craftette commented curiously.

"Well, I could do a reading later and see what the predictions say." Astrologette offered.

"That'll be smurfy." Craftette nodded.

"Gee smurfettes. Is it just me, or does it seem to be getting hotter in here?" Smurfette asked while waving her hand like a fan to her face.

Valvette giggles. "What's the matter, Smurfette? Is this discussion getting a little too steamy for you?"

"No, but steam is starting to come off of your shoulders." Smurfette pointed out. Valvette investigated her shoulder and saw that Smurfette was correct. She gasped out of shock and concern.

Brainette noticed the steam coming off of Valvette's shoulder and the other smurfettes too. She lifted her hand out of the water and watched the steam rising off of her fingers as well. To confirm her theory, Brainette turned to look up at the temperature gage she had set up some time ago in order to observe the spa for any anomalies.

"Smurfette may have a point, sisters." The smart smurfette said in an almost startled and yet still monotone voice.

"What do you mean Brainette?" Craftette asked.

"The flow rate of this thermal reading usually sits between 35 C to 56 C. But according to this now the temperature has risen up to 73 C, and," Brainette let in a loud gasp, "_**rising!?**_" She added in a stunned expression as she saw the gage is slowly ascending upward.

"Oh smurfy, Brainette. But enlighten us, what does that mean in _English_?" Valvette whined, throwing her arms up above her head.

Brainette slammed her hands down on the hard surface of the smooth stones surrounding the pool as she let out a loud exasperating growl. How she can get so irritated with some of her more 'simple-minded' sisters.

"It means if we don't get out of here _**now**_ we are as good as smurfette stew!" She snapped as she grabbing her kimono.


	5. Gloria's Dream!

Chapter 5: Gloria's Dream

Papa found himself struggling to keep up with the elderly smurfette. He could tell that something important was running through her mind to even pay attention to anyone else around her. The curiosity had grown stronger within him. He has to know what is going on and if there was anything he could do to help.

"Uh, Mama Smurf." He sounded out of breath. "If you have a moment, I would like to ask you something."

Mama Smurf suddenly stopped as she finally realized that she does have someone else with her. She turned to face Papa Smurf. "Oh, I'm sorry Papa Smurf. It would appear that I have allowed myself to become lost in my own thoughts for a moment." She said apologetically.

"That is ok." Papa Smurf chuckled as he managed to catch up. "It happens sometimes."

"You mentioned that you have a question, Papa Smurf?" Mama Smurf asked, hinting for him to get right to the point.

"Yes, I want to ask if there is anything the matter? You seem very concerned about something ever since we came ashore." Papa Smurf asked.

"Oh, I suppose I am concerned about…_something_." Mama Smurf tried to think of way to explain what is troubling her, but no proper words would come up.

"If you don't mind me asking, what could that _'something'_ be?" Papa Smurf decided to try and push the subject further.

"To be honest, I am not entirely sure. It's too soon to tell. That is why we are going to visit my friend, Gloria. She might know a few things on what is happening." Mama Smurf turned and once again started to walk towards their destination.

"What kind of things?" Papa Smurf couldn't help himself he just had to ask.

Again Mama Smurf stopped. She let out a small sigh before looking over her shoulder to the elderly smurf. "About some recent tremors that have been happening since our journey to your village Papa Smurf." She finally said before pushing forward on their hike.

Papa Smurf's forehead wrinkled, as he felt worried for Mama Smurf on what these tremors could mean.

Moments later the two elder smurfs reached their destination.

"Amazing." Papa Smurf muttered in awe. He couldn't help noticing that this house had a striking resemblance to a certain human wizard back home. Of course there are a few differences, like different shutters on the windows and the roof made of wood, instead of straw.

Papa Smurf continued to follow Mama Smurf up to the door of the house. He watched as she knocked three times as loud as she could. They both stood there waiting for a response, but nothing happened. With a heavy sigh, Mama Smurf turned to face Papa Smurf.

"I guess no one is home." She said sadly. "Perhaps I should just leave my bag here, Gloria will know what its are for anyway. I could easily come later this week and visit her."

As Mama Smurf explained her plan, Papa Smurf notices a gray-blue cat jumping from the windowsill behind her. The cat appeared to be stocking the elderly smurfette as it moved as quietly as possible.

"Mama Smurf! Look out!" Cried Papa Smurf in a panic.

Mama Smurf turned just as the cat snuck up behind her back. The smurfette elder giggled as the cat attacked her by purring loudly and rubbing its cheek up against her small body.

"Oh don't worry Papa Smurf. This is just Phoebe." Mama Smurf explained. "Phoebe is a good kitty. Aren't you, girl?" She said as she scratched a pleasure spot under the cat's chin.

"_Puurrrr-meow!_" Phoebe nodded contently.

Suddenly the door opened and a woman with jet-black hair poked her head out. "Oh, Mama Smurf. It's you. Sorry I didn't come to the door sooner. I was taking a nap, and barely heard you knocking." She said to the smurfette elder.

"That's ok, Gloria." Mama Smurf nodded in understanding. She held up her bag to the human female. "Here I brought you some more herbs for your tea."

"Thank you, Mama Smurf. You're too kind." Gloria said as she accepted the small carry bag.

Mama Smurf then addressed the smurf beside her. "This is Papa Smurf. He is the elder of Hefty's village."

"So you did manage to find his home. That's great." Gloria said as she kneeled down to shake Papa Smurf's hand with her index finger. "It's a pleasure meeting you Papa Smurf. I have heard many great things about you. Hefty spoke very highly of his village."

Papa Smurf chuckled as he blushed over the flattery remark. "Heh, thank you."

"Please, come in. I'll make us some tea." Gloria gestured as she stood up and ushered the two smurfs to enter her home.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Gloria removed the whistling tea kettle from its stand just sitting above the open fire of the fireplace. She carried it to the table where she began to pour the hot liquid into two very tiny cups. She was careful not to over do it and spill all over the table due to the small size of the cups. She then pours some tea into a regular sized cup for herself.

"So let me get this straight," Papa Smurf spoke up. "You once chased the smurfettes in order to capture them and change them into diamonds?"

"That is correct, Papa Smurf." Gloria said, handing him his cup.

"Amazing. Simply amazing." Papa Smurf again spoke in awe. He was finding this all too weird on how similar the two worlds between the smurfs and smurfettes were. He started to imagine how Hefty must of felt as he experienced this for the past two years.

"If it weren't for the accident I had with the Scepter of Fate, and for Mama Smurf's help in saving, and counseling me back to health I would still be obsessed with capturing the smurfettes." Gloria explained.

"I see." Papa Smurf nodded.

"Regardless of how and why it happened, I am grateful it did." Gloria said, reaching over and touching Mama Smurf's shoulder.

"You are?" Mama Smurf looked up with curiosity.

"Yes. It gave me lots to think about of what has happened in my life over the past several years." Gloria said as she sat up straight her seat. "That is why I have decided that I am ready to go back home, Mama Smurf. I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Home? But isn't this your home?" Mama Smurf questioned.

"Well, yes it is. However, there is a home up north that I have left a long time ago when I came obsessed with smurfettes and black magic." Gloria admitted.

"Really?" The elderly smurfette looked up at the female human.

"Yes. Many years ago I left my husband and daughter. I am now ready to return back to them. That is, if they will have me back." Gloria said with a hint of regret.

"I'm sure if they have love in their hearts there should be no trouble in taking you back with open arms." Mama Smurf said softly as she patted Gloria's hand. "But I sense that something else troubles you though, Gloria. What is it?" She asked in a nurturing tone.

"As a matter of fact there is." Gloria looked up with sadness in her eyes. "Mama Smurf. I have been getting these strange dreams lately."

"Dreams? What kind of dreams?" Mama Smurf encouraged Gloria to continue.

"Well, in these dream everything starts off quiet, but suddenly a large mountain explodes, and destroys everything in its wake."

"That sounds horrible." Mama Smurf reacted with a stunned expression.

"At first I thought they were just dreams, but these sudden tremors cause me to believe other wise." Gloria concluded as she stared off in the distance.

"Oh?" Mama Smurf cocked her head to one side.

Gloria looked down at Mama Smurf with great concern in her eyes. The look brought a chill down the smurfette elder's back. She could only imagine what other horrors Gloria had seen in her dream.

"Mama Smurf!" Gloria leaned forward and with her long index finger she had Mama Smurf hold on to it with her small blue hands. "I strongly advice you evacuate your village."

"My village?" This news shocked Mama Smurf so much that she could feel her heart skip a beat.

"Yes. I fear something bad is about to happen, and that your village may not survive it." Gloria said in an eerie tone.

Mama Smurf gasped loudly with Gloria's chilly warning.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A short time later, Mama Smurf and Papa Smurf left Gloria's home. Mama Smurf looked up at the volcano that stood tall above the tress. She pondered over what Gloria said.

"What is it Mama Smurf." Papa Smurf asked.

"If Gloria's dream is a pre-warning, then there isn't much time. Quick Papa Smurf, we need to get back to the village immediately." Mama Smurf announced before running forward into the forest. Papa Smurf follows in close pursuit.


	6. The Tour!

**Chapter 6: The Tour**

"Here is the home I stayed in for the last two years." Hefty explained to his fellow smurfs once they came up to a mushroom house painted white with a blue and white polka-dots on the roof. He opened the door in order to give them a proper tour of the interior.

"What's that strange smell?" Greedy asked as he walked in. He scrunched his nose up, as he tried to decide if he likes the smell or hates it.

"Oh, that is just incense. And," Hefty paused to sniff the air, "a bit of sage."

"Gee, Hefty. We didn't realize you are into that sort of thing." Handy chuckled. "Guess living with a whole village of smurfettes really did have an effect on you." The other smurfs stifled their giggles without success.

"Actually, I'm not." Hefty grumbled. "One of the smurfettes must have came in this morning and smudged this room."

"Smudged?" Harmony asked, scratching his head curiously.

"It's a Wiccan thing. Don't ask." Hefty waved off. He certainly was not in the mood to try and explain something he barely knows anything about.

"Oh." Nodded the smurf musician.

"Anyway, it beats having to come home and seeing my home all _boarded up_." The strong smurf added. He emphasized by crossing his arms and staring down at Handy with an irritated look.

"You're not going to let that go, are you?" Handy asked with a guilty expression.

"Nope." Hefty replied with a smirk.

"So what else is there to see, Hefty?" Farmer Smurf spoke up.

"What isn't there to see? Come on, I'll show you around the village." Hefty herded the smurfs out of his house.

As the smurfs followed Hefty, this gave them the opportunity to look around in all directions and take in the scenery. They were captivated with the entire setup of the whole village. Almost every corner stood one or more smurfettes mingling, and going about with their chores. Every so often they would look up at the nine smurfs that wandered by. It didn't take much for the smurfs to notice the smurfettes giggling and batting their eyes at them. Each smurf beamed with pride on how much recognition they were receiving from the residence of this village. The only one smurf that didn't seem to care much for this attention was Hefty. Mostly of the fact he had been used to it by now.

"Wow Hefty. I'm surprised that you would ever want to return home. Just look at this place." Brainy finally spoke.

"Brainy!" Dreamy hissed. Somehow he felt that what Brainy said was inappropriate.

"No, it's ok Dreamy. The fact is, even though I will miss this place I am also relieved that I'll be going back home to the Smurf Village." Hefty said.

"How so?" Poet asked.

"Well just look around you, smurfs." Hefty stopped and threw his arms in the air.

"Gee, a whole village surrounded by smurfettes. How _**horrible**_ for you." Vanity teased before eyeing himself in his handheld mirror. The other smurfs laughed.

"It's not that." Hefty let out a frustrated huff. "Look at the houses."

"They're pink." Poet Smurf deduced as he looked around. "Well, most of them anyway."

"Exactly! If I see one more pink house I think I'll just _**smurf!**_" Hefty exaggerated before turning around to carry on with his tour.

The other smurfs simply gave each other a perplexed look, shrugged, and continued to follow the strong smurf through the village.

"Alright, over there is Gingerette's house." Hefty paused to sniff the air. "Smells like she is already baking up a storm."

"Mmm, I wonder if she wouldn't mind passing out a few samples." Greedy wondered as he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Maybe later she might," Hefty shrugged. "And over there, where you hear that beautiful piano music is Melody's home." He continued. "Everyday she practices at least one or two of her instruments. Then after she will practice singing a few songs."

"I must admit. Her playing is very smurfy." Harmony said while holding his trumpet up to his face as if he wanted to play too.

"Yeah, and if you want to continue on this tour you won't play your trumpet, Harmony." Hefty warned. As they continued down the path, Hefty pointed over to the left. "Over there is Nursette's clinic. We'll go there later."

Just then the smurfs heard a female scream coming from above. As they looked up, a blond smurfette with short pigtails, and bangs that drape over her eyes slid off the roof of the house beside them. Brainy just happened to be in the right spot in order to catch her before she landed hard onto the ground.

"Nice catch Brainy." Harmony applauded.

"Oh, hi." The smurfette giggled with embarrassment. "I'm sorry about this. I can be such a klutz sometimes."

"I see." Brainy raised his eyebrow at how familiar she seemed to a particular smurf back home.

"Uh, smurfs this is Klutzette." Hefty started to introduce.

"Why did that not surprise me?" Chuckled Brainy as he started to let Klutzette down.

"Klutzette this is Dreamy, Handy, Greedy, Farmer, Harmony, Vanity, Poet, and the smurf who caught you is Brainy."

"Hi." She bashfully waves at each of the smurfs.

"Klutzette, do I dare ask how and _why_ you smurfed from the roof?" Hefty asked with a sigh.

"Well, it's rather embarrassing. I was trying to fix my bedroom curtains when I slipped off my stool and fell out of the window." The small blond smurfette explained. "By the way, thanks again for catching me." She smiled up at Brainy.

"Don't mention it, really." Brainy replied, rubbing his sore arms. The unexpected reaction of someone dropping on him made it feel like he just caught a tone of bricks. "Might I suggest you stay away from windows for a while."

"Thanks for the advice, Brainy. I should get back to cleaning my room though. Nice meeting all of you, bye." Klutzette waved at the smurfs before making her way back into her house.

The sound of an infant crying brought the smurfs attention to another section of the village. They followed Hefty to where the noise was coming from. Just as Hefty came around the corner of one of the smurfette houses a foot wearing a pink ballet slipper reached upward, nearly hitting him in the face.

"Oh. Sorry Hefty. I didn't see you coming." A blond smurfette in a pink tutu said with a bashful smile.

"That's ok, Ballette." Hefty said waving his hand off to one side. His attention immediately went down to where a tiny baby smurfette sat, crying at the top of her lungs.

"What's the matter with Babette? Why is she crying like that?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. She's been acting up shortly after you and the other smurfettes went to find your village. Speaking of which," Ballette looked over Hefty's shoulder to see the other smurfs. She smiled and waved at them. "Hi there." She said in a flirting way.

"Hi." Poet said in a soft dreamy state, while the others simply just waved back.

"Ah, she probably just misses me." Hefty chuckled as he picked up little Babette and gave her a bit, but gentle hug. The baby smurfette sniffles a little before smiling up at him through her tears.

"I _wish_ that was the problem." Ballette groaned, rolling her eyes out of exhaust. "I've tried everything to calm her down, even tried dancing for her. That is when you came by, Hefty."

"Well, she seems to be calm now." Hefty commented as he wipes a stray tear off Babette's cheek.

"She does, doesn't she?" Ballette cooed. She leaned on Hefty's shoulder to see Babette relaxed and feeling safe in the strong smurf's arms. "Er, Hefty? You wouldn't mind looking after her for a while, would you?"

"Er, I guess. Why? What's up?" Hefty asked the smurfette dancer.

"Oh, nothing too serious. I just need to go finish a few of my chores, but couldn't with Babette crying all the time." Ballette explained. "Anyway, I won't be long, I promise. It was nice meeting you all." She announced before she ran off gracefully.

"She's got the longest smurf legs I have ever seen." Poet softly mentioned with his eyes still fixed on Ballette.

"Yeah, wait till you see her dance." Hefty chuckled.

"I bet she is like poetry in motion." The bard smurf swooned.

"Er, right. Moving on." Hefty lead the smurfs further down the village with Babette snuggled in his arms.

"It's too bad our experience with the spa was cut short, but still I believe we have achieved quite a bit in one afternoon." Valvette's voice was heard coming around the corner.

The smurfs stopped to see the beautiful brunette smurfette exiting her home, while at the same time talking to someone that was still inside.

"Hey Valvette, whatcha doing?" Hefty called out to her.

"Oh good, you're just in time for the unveiling." Valvette said, barely containing her excitement.

"Unveiling? Of what?" Asked the strong smurf. Babette stretched out her little jaw into a yawn. She looked around before snuggling up against Hefty's chest once more.

"I do believe I did it again. The fashion genius that I am, of course." Valvette took pride with her achievements even before showing them off to the smurfs.

"Any idea on what she is talking about?" Handy questioned in a whisper to Hefty.

"Handy. You're asking the wrong smurf." Hefty shook his head.

"I'm going to ignore that remark," Valvette glared at Hefty for a brief moment before she raised her hands up with a proud smile once more. "Now, introducing the _new_ **and** _improved_… Smurfette! Yeaaa!" She cheered gleefully. Smurfette stepped out through the open door, revealing a whole new outfit much similar to Valvette but in pink with lavender frills on the puffy sleeves and bottom of her skirt. Her blond hair is fashionably braided and draped over one shoulder. She was even wearing make up with pink eye shadow and pink lipstick.

"Hi there, boys. What do you think?" Smurfette said in a soft sexy voice.

"Whoa!" All the smurfs chorused at once.

"You look very smurfy, Smurfette." Dreamy finally comments after finding his voice.

"Why thank you, Dreamy." Smurfette cooed.

"See. I told you they'd love it." Valvette proudly smiled. Smurfette nodded back at her.

"Far be it from me to upstage an 'unveiling', but…here I am." Another familiar female called out from behind. The smurfs turned and did a double take. There stood in their midst, a smurfette with long golden hair in a baby blue stylish dress that reached to the ground.

"Is that Toughette?" Brainy asked in disbelief.

"It sure is." Hefty responded with a dreamy look in his eye.

"Love that dress." Vanity commented as Toughette walked passed him.

"Thanks. It's actually the only one I have." Admitted the strong smurfette.

"_Borrowed_." Valvette reminded her sternly. "And I still expect that back, you know."

"Whatever." Toughette shrugged. She turned to Hefty and grinned satisfyingly over the sight of him staring at her like a lost puppy dog. "Well, what do you think?" She asked him, addressing her 'pretty' look.

"I think…Handy better hold Babette for a while." Hefty quickly said before handing the baby smurfette to his best friend.

"Hey!" Complained the carpenter smurf. He would have preferred that Hefty would ask before just throwing the baby into his arms.

Hefty bent forward, grabbed Toughette's hand, and kissed it before asking, "would you like to join us on the rest of the tour?"

"Sure, why not. I don't have anything else planned this afternoon." Toughette shrugged in a flirty way.

"Awe, how romantic." Smurfette cooed.

"Er, you two want to join us?" Hefty asked both Smurfette and Valvette, more so to be polite then anything.

"Smurfs, smurfs, _smurfs_." Sighed Valvette. She shook her index finger at them in a lecturing manner. "Smurfette gets to hang with you all the time. For once in her life give her the chance to actually hang around with other smurfettes. Speaking of which, come Smurfette there is much more to show you." The smurfette in the purple dress looped her arm around Smurfette's and guided her away.

"Later smurfs." Giggled Smurfette.

"Boy, aren't they _special_." Toughette commented sarcastically. Hefty stifles a chuckle over her cleaver wit.

Brainy shook his head just before something caught his eye. He peered over to see Brainette hammering some kind of sign into the ground. "Say, what is Brainette doing over there?" He wondered out loud.

Stricken with curiosity, the tour group walked up to the smart smurfette just as she finished hammering the sign into the ground. When Brainette moved to one side, the smurfs could now actually read what the sign said.

"Closed?" Toughette cried in shock. "Brainette, why are you closing the spa?"

"Yeah, what gives? I was going to ask Mama Smurf if Vanity could use the spa later." Hefty asked in a concern tone.

"Yeah," whined Vanity.

"That would not be advisable." Brainette responded calmly at the same time pushing her glasses up against her face.

"Why not?" Dreamy asked.

"Because, there is something not quite right with the spring water. I will have to discuss the matter further with Mama Smurf either when she gets back, or first thing tomorrow morning. Until then, no one is allowed in. Understood?" The smart smurfette ordered in a very serious tone.

"No. I don't understand. I was just there not too long ago, and everything seemed fine." Toughette complained.

"Well, shortly after you left we started to notice that something strange was happening with the water." Brainette explained. "By the way, nice dress." She added, noticing Toughette's looks without even changing much of her expression or tone.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." Toughette stammered. "What do you mean by 'something strange'? Brainette, you are not making any sense." Toughette threw her arms in the air, as she demanded to know the truth.

"Fine. If you must know the pool is getting hotter by the second with no sign of cooling back down to its normal temperature. The other smurfettes and I managed to get out of the water just before it began to boil. This happened just moments after you left, Toughette. That is why I am putting this sign up for no one to use the spa until Mama Smurf and I can go in and do some tests." Brainette explained.

"Wow, that sounds serious." Handy gasped.

"_ARG!_ MY GARDEN!" A distressed female voice suddenly cried out.

Again all the smurfs, along with Toughette and Brainette, ran to investigate the crisis. They arrived at the vegetable garden to see Cowgirl looking like she is about attack Floraette.

"How could you let this happen to my prized vegetables, Floraette?" Cowgirl screeched.

"What are you talking about? I watered them! Just how you wanted me too." Floraette screamed back in defiance.

"You must be jokin' me, girl, because my garden did not look like this before I left." Cowgirl cried out - fuming with anger.

"Hay! What's with the hostility here?" Farmer Smurf called out.

"Yeah. What happened?" Harmony asked.

"Floraette killed my garden! That is what happened here!" Cowgirl accused angrily.

"I did not!" Floraette snapped defensibly. "If there is one thing I do know that is how to take care of a garden, you half-wit!"

"Oh that does it! It's go time!" Growled Cowgirl as she started rolling up her long pink sleeve shirt.

"Smurfettes, cool it! If I weren't wearing a dress right now, I'd knock you both down on your tails!" Toughette spoke firmly, as she jumped in between the two angry smurfettes.

"Toughette has a point. Now settle down!" Hefty demanded as he too got in between Cowgirl and Floraette. He turned to his fellow smurfs and asked, "Farmer, maybe you can see what happened to the garden."

"Way ahead of you, Hefty." Farmer stated as he started investigating the dead vegetables. He leaned over a couple of the withered leaves of some of the planted lettuces, and ponders over their condition. After examining them with his touch, he finds out what didn't kill the plants.

"Well, I recon it's not that they weren't watered." He announced. "I believe something else killed your garden, Cowgirl."

"See, I told you it wasn't my fault." Spat Floraette.

"Ok, if it wasn't the careless acts of Floraette, then what happened to them?" Cowgirl huffed.

Suddenly a scent caught Brainette's nose. She began to sniff the air in order to get a better of an understanding of what the odor could be and where it was coming from. "Do you smell that?" She asked out loud.

Everyone began to mimic Brainette and started sniffing the air to catch the same odor she smelt.

"Yeah, I do smell it. I just can't place it, but I know I smelt it before." Handy nodded.

"I think it's coming from over there." Brainette guesses by pointing to a dead looking bush beside the garden. She walked up to it and pulled back some of the brown withered leaves. She is stunned to see some kind of steam spewing up from the ground.

"Gas?" Handy spoke from over Brainette's shoulder.

Curiously Brainette moved her hand up towards the steamy gas, and quickly pulled back once she realized the temperature of it. "Hot gas! In fact this whole soiled area is feeling quite warm." She confirmed by also touching the ground around her.

"What the _smurf_ is going on around here!" Cowgirl demanded.

"Well, as soon as Mama Smurf gets back, we-" Brainette was suddenly cut off by a bunch of smurfettes screaming back in the village. "Now what?" She growled before running in the direction of the screaming.

"Trolls? By the looks there are at least six of them." Floraette cried out as soon as she saw the intruders.

"How did they ever find our village?" Toughette demanded.

"I don't know, but we better do something to get them out now. Come on smurfs!" Hefty ordered before he rushed off to battle the trolls.

"Hey! I still have Babette here!" Handy called out to his best friend, but he was to far ahead to hear him. Desperate, Handy turns to the closest smurfette. "Here look after her, while I help the other smurfs." He said handing the baby smurfette to Floraette.

"Yeah, you look after her better then you did with my garden. _Ya hear_?" Cowgirl warned. Floraette shot a glare at the reddish-brown haired smurfette as she watched her run off to join in the fight.

"It's amazing what one can find just by taking a different walking path. Right Snargle?" One troll asked another.

"You got that right, Ngourt." The other troll responded.

"The troll king will be pleased if we can get him a few of this fine blue beauties back to the caves." The third troll said with an evil grin.

"Good idea. Fan out trolls and grab as many of these smurfettes as you can carry." Ngourt ordered. The other five trolls did as commanded and start to run after some of the closest smurfettes.

The first smurfette one troll grabs was Ballette. Poet saw this act and ran up as fast as his little legs could carry him. "Unhand her, you roughen." Poet Smurf spoke in the most demanding voice he could muster.

"Out of the way! We are only interested in the pretty ones." The troll snapped, pushing Poet off his feet. Poet felt helpless as he watched the troll run off with Ballette over his shoulder.

"Ow! Let me go!" Gingerette Screamed as one of the trolls started dragging her by the arm.

"You heard the smurfette! Let her go!" Greedy demanded, just before picking up a freshly baked pie that had been sitting on Gingerette's windowsill. He threw it into the troll's face. The hot juicy berries inside the pie began to burn the troll's face. As he reacted quickly to the hot pie juice he let go of the redhead smurfette and ran off screaming in agony.

"As much as I hate to see good food wasted I thank you for saving me." Gingerette said gratefully.

"Awe, shucks. It was nothing." Greedy blushed.

Another troll grabbed Nursette and Melody. He threw them both over his shoulders as he ran towards to forest. Harmony jumped in front of the troll and quickly started to play his trumpet. The off-key noise became so loud and irritating that both smurfettes covered their ears in order to block the sound. The troll, himself, even found the noise too much too handle. He tried to cover his ears too, but soon realized that he couldn't carry the smurfettes and block his hearing at the same time.

"Hey ugly!" Hefty called out to him.

"Over here!" Handy also hollered after.

The troll turned to face the smurfs that spoke to him, and as he did, both Hefty and Handy punched him square in the nose. A little dazed, the troll released the smurfettes without realizing he is doing so. Hefty grabs Melody before she hit the ground, and Handy caught Nursette. The troll shook the cobwebs out when he heard Harmony still playing his trumpet. He couldn't take it anymore. The troll ran off as fast he could, away from the smurfs. Before Hefty and Handy could chase after him they heard Smurfette screaming at the other end of the village.

"Help!" Screeched Smurfette as a troll picked her and Valvette up. "Oh, somebody help us!"

"Let us go you filthy, stinky slug!" Valvette crowed, kicking and flinging her fists up against the troll's body with little reaction from the troll.

The troll ran off with the two smurfettes before the smurfs could catch up to him.

"Boy, what a time to be smurfing around in a dress." Toughette mutters as she stumbled through the screaming crowd of smurfettes. She stopped when one of the trolls jumped out in front of her.

"Well, aren't you all fancy with that dress and all." Ngourt snarled.

Toughette snarled back before getting into a fighting stance. But she didn't get a chance to defend herself, because another troll snuck up behind her and whacked a thick club down on the back of her head. Toughette blacked out before she could even realize what had happened. Ngourt caught her as she fell forward and threw her over his shoulder. The other trolls ran up to their leader with the other three smurfettes they managed to capture. Before the smurfs and smurfettes could jump them to rescue their comrades, Ngourt held up three little balls. He quickly slammed them hard onto the ground and a cloud of smoke flew out from them which enabled the trolls to escape into the woods unseen by the smurfs and smurfettes.

"TOUGHETTE!" Hefty cried out, but it was too late. The captured smurfettes and the trolls have disappeared.


	7. From Bad To Worse!

**Chapter 7: From Bad To Worse**

The traumatized smurfettes began to gather around with the smurfs in order to figure out a rescue plan to save the captured smurfettes. Some of the smurfettes even started to clean up the mess the trolls left after chasing everyone.

"What the smurf is going on here?" Mama Smurf cried out as she entered the village with Papa Smurf.

"Oh Mama Smurf," Gosipette ran up to smurfette elder. "It's horrible! First some of the smurfettes nearly became the main ingredient in a stew. Now Brainette won't let anyone go in the spa because the hot springs are boiling hot. I mean, _really_ boiling hot. Which really is an inconvenience since some of us smurfettes didn't get a chance to go in to clean up from our chores. I for one am feeling quite icky. There is something wrong with the ground; parts of the villages seems to be warmer than usual. Ah, and then we found out Cowgirl's vegetable garden is completely smurfed from some unknown reason. Cowgirl said it was Floraette's fault, but Floraette said it wasn't, anyway, you know how those two get sometimes. Such stubborn attitudes some smurfettes have. Oh, oh. What else happened? Oh yeah, and a bunch of trolls have wondered into our village and took Ballette, Valvette, Smurfette, and Toughette!"

"**What?**" Mama Smurf and Papa Smurf both chorused.

Gosipette took a deep breath. "I said…"

"No! Gosipette that is not what I meant." Mama Smurf managed to cover the chatty smurfette's mouth before she could say another word.

"Mama Smurf," Hefty called out. "A few of us are ready to rescue the captured smurfettes, but we don't know where to find the cave that the trolls live in."

"I'll go smurf what you need from my house, Hefty. In the meantime, I want the rest of you smurfettes to pack only your essential belongings." Mama Smurf ordered.

"Why Mama Smurf? Where are we going?" Tattlerette asked - with her pencil in hand ready to write down what Mama Smurf would say.

"There's no time to really explain my young smurfettes. Just have everything ready and meet us by the dock where the two ships are before we return. Papa Smurf and I need to go and investigate something to confirm our suspicions." Mama Smurf said eyeing the volcano worriedly. "Brainette, go get your geology equipment. I want you to come with us." She commanded the smart smurfette.

"Yes Mama Smurf." Brainette did as told and ran in the direction to her home.

"Go help her Brainy." Papa Smurf ordered the smart smurf.

"Yes, Papa Smurf!" Brainy proudly saluted before running in the same direction as Brainette.

Mama Smurf rushed off to her house as quickly as she could. A moment later, she returned with a crystal in her hand. "Here, this will be used as a tracker. It'll lead you to the cave where the smurfettes have been taken too." She announced, handing Hefty the crystal.

"Thanks Mama Smurf." Hefty nodded before turning to the rest of the rescue team. "Ok, lets move out!" He commanded. Handy, Poet, Farmer, Cowgirl, Tattlerette, and Nursette all followed the strong smurf out of the village and towards the direction of where the crystal is guiding them.

"I hope they will be ok." Dreamy Smurf muttered.

"They'll be fine." A female voice spoke up from behind him. He turned to notice a smurfette with long jet-black hair and a pink gypsy style outfit. She focused steadily on some cards that are laid down on the table in front of her.

"How can you play cards at a time like this?" Dreamy asked, shaking his head at her.

"I am not playing cards. I am doing a tarot reading." Astrologette replied still fixated on the images of each card.

"A what?"

"A tarot reading. It tells me what could and will happen in the near future." The gypsy smurfette explained. "These cards are telling me that Toughette and the others will be fine."

"How so?" Dreamy Smurf raises his eyebrow, somewhat interested in what this smurfette is saying.

"Well, for example, this one is the 'Chariot' and it is sitting beside the 'Six of Wands'."

"What does that tell you?"

"It tells me that all will be taken care of before the rescue team gets there." She smiled up at Dreamy.

"You don't say," The captain smurf replied, unsure if he should believe her or not.

"Trust me. Just wait till they get back. You'll see what I mean." Astrologette picked up her cards with a smug look on her face. "My real concern though is on why Mama Smurf is in such a panic of us needing to pack our things." She frowned. The gypsy smurfette watched Mama Smurf call on the aid of a Blue Heron that landed in the middle of the village.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey, Brainette. Papa Smurf sent me to help you." Brainy cried out as he entered Brainette's home.

"You really want to help, Brainy?" Brainette asked without looking up at him. She seems more focused on gathering books and science equipment.

"Well, that is why I'm here. To lend my expertise in the discovery of what is happening here." Brainy proudly stated. To his sudden surprise an armload of three heavy books, a microscope, and an abacus piled up against his chest. "Oof! What's this?" He questioned.

"My geology equipment. I could use a hand in carrying them to Ms. Blue." Brainette calmly replied.

"Ms. Blue?" Brainy raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, Ms. Blue is the Blue Heron that often comes to fly us in far off distances when we need to get to say the other side of the forest, or up high in the mountains." Explained Brainette as she pushes her glasses up her face again.

She then picked up more books and a carry bag that held more science equipment for studding landscapes. The smart smurfette swung the handle of the bag up over her arm before resting it on her shoulder. Once she was sure she had everything, Brainette nodded to Brainy and they headed out the door.


	8. Payback!

**Chapter 8: Payback**

"Hey, looks like Toughette is coming too." Ballette announced. She tenderly stroked Toughette's head, which happens to be resting on her lap.

Toughette blinked her eyes a few times. She groaned over the nasty headache given to her by the bump on the back of her head. "What happened?" The strong smurfette muttered.

"We've been captured by trolls. Now we are sitting in their prison, awaiting to meet the troll king no doubt." Ballette explained.

"Oh yeah. Now I remember." Toughette grumbled as she slowly sat up, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, boo-hoo-hoo, what are they going to do with us?" Cried Smurfette.

"Most likely to make us slaves for the troll king." Valvette sighed.

"Boo-hoo, I don't want to be any trolls' slave." Smurfette whined some more.

Toughette sneered at the whimpering smurfette. "Are you done?" She growled. "Because if you are, the rest of us would like to keep our smurfette dignity."

"Toughette's right, and besides you are smearing the wonderful make up job I did on your face." Valvette calmly said as she took her handkerchief and started to wipe Smurfette's face. "There that's better." She smiled.

"You're all right. The smurfs will come and rescue us soon, I bet." Smurfette said more confidently.

"Geez, if we smurfettes waited for a Smurf to come rescue us we would not be where we are today." Toughette rolled her eyes. The other two smurfettes nodded.

"That's right." Ballette added. "We actually been in tougher situations than this long before we knew Hefty."

"Really?" Smurfette asked in awe.

"Well. I don't know about all of you, but I'm about ready to get out of here." Toughette announced as she stood up.

"Are you sure your up for it? The troll did knock you pretty good on the head." Ballette showed her concern.

"I'll be fine. In fact, I am in the mood for a little payback." Grinned Toughette.

"Naw-uh, not in _that_ dress your not." Valvette shook her finger at the strongest smurfette.

"Would you rather be a slave to the troll king?" Toughette raised her eyebrow to her beautiful sister.

Valvette paused for a brief moment to digest what Toughette said. "Ok, fine. But please be careful. That dress is one of a kind."

Toughette let out a sigh and rolled her eyes skyward. "I'll do my best." She said, shaking her head.

Toughette thought on what her strategy should be. She looked down at the pretty dress she was wearing, and smiled thinking she might as well get some use out of the way she is presented. With a dainty walk, Toughette made her way to the bars that kept her and her sisters imprisoned.

"Hey! Tall, dark, and _ugly_." Toughette called out in a semi sexy, and a hint of sarcasm, in her voice.

The troll guard turned with a puzzled expression. He began to do a visually scan up and down the dungeon, but saw no one else. Again, he looked back to the smurfette that called out to him, and points to himself with a confused 'who me' expression.

"That's right. I'm talking to you. You don't see any other ugly trolls around here, do you?" Toughette said, batting her eyes at the troll in a flirtatious manner. "Come here. I want to tell you something. That's it, come closer…_closer_…_closer_…" without warning Toughette grabs the troll guard's caller and yanks him towards the iron bars, knocking him out cold.

"Wow! I never seen anyone smurf that before." Smurfette sounded very impressed.

"_Nuff_, they don't call me..._arg_, Toughette for nothing." She said as she struggled to reach for the keys dangling from the guard's belt. "Ah, Gottcha." The strong smurfette cheered as soon as she was able to grab them. Toughette yanked the keys off the belt, and held them up high so the other smurfettes could see. "Now, I say this again. Who wants to get out of here?"

"Oh, me!" Valvette squealed, holding hand up high. The other smurfettes also held up their hands to say that they too wish to leave the cell.

Taking the keys Toughette quickly found the right one that opened the door to their cell. She politely allowed the other smurfettes go out ahead of her. The four captured smurfettes made their way through the damp dark tunnel until they found an open area of the cave. It didn't take the smurfettes long to realize that they have stumbled into the throne room. The first thing they noticed were two large statues of warrior troll soldiers that also resemble much like the troll king. In between the two statues sat a mighty troll throne made of rock. In each corner of the room there were torches lit up to brighten the area.

Toughette smiled convincingly for she noticed that the room was completely empty of trolls. "It looks all clear. Let's go." She whispered to the other smurfettes.

The four smurfettes tiptoed across the room in order to make it to another tunnel at the other end. They only made it half way when to their surprise five troll guards came out from all corners and surrounded them.

"Well, it looks like I'll be having a workout anyway tonight." Toughette mentioned in cocky manner.

"Oh no." Valvette sighed. She could just see the baby blue dress all ruined before this night is over.

"Ooo, Toughette be careful." Warned Smurfette when she noticed two of the guards moving towards the tough smurfette.

Toughette looked over her shoulder to Smurfette and raises her eyebrow. "What? There are only five of them." She smirked and brought her attention back to the trolls.

"What can we say, she smurfs for a challenge." Ballette shrugged.

"Well, what do we have here?" Ngourt hisses at the pretty dressed smurfette. "You are certainly a brave little thing aren't you?"

"Maybe she wants to dance with you, Ngourt?" Chuckled Snargle.

"Dance?" Toughette snickered. "Oh no. I'm here to kick your smurf." She finished glaring up at the two trolls.

To no surprise, all five troll start laughing out loud. Toughette smugly smiled and shook her head. Ballette and Valvette calmly look around at the foolish trolls. Smurfette is the only one that seem concerned with what is happening at this moment.

Ngourt suddenly reached for Toughette and pulled her closer to him. "Now listen here. You and the other little blue beauties are to wait and meet the troll king. He will look forward in having you all as his servants, especially you."

"A servant?" Toughette echoed. "Who me? I don't think so."

The golden haired smurfette took her free arm and swung her fist as hard as she could, smacking the troll across the nose.

"Ow!" Scowled the troll. "Why you little…!" Ngourt roughly pushes Toughette hard towards the grounds.

"Toughette! Are you alright?" Smurfette cried, running to help the strong smurfette up. Ballette and Valvette also assist their golden haired sister.

"I'm fine Smurfette. Just give me a moment to gain my balance." Toughette explained, as she still felt cobwebs in her head from the when the troll knocked her out cold from her capture.

Valvette let out a loud gasp as she picked up the end of the baby blue dress. "Toughette the dress has a rip in it!" She cried out. Toughette looked at Valvette and snatched the dress from her hand, giving her a snarl look.

"Aww, what's the matter, little smurfette? Did I go and accidentally rip your precious dress?" Ngourt laughed. The other four trolls join their leader in a good hearty chuckle.

"Look, she might start crying." Snargle joked.

Toughette looked up at them and narrowed her vision to their leader. "Hardly." She muttered.

"I know I'm about to cry. This is on of my favorite dresses." Valvette blubbered.

Toughette bent down, grabbed the ripped end and tugged at it, which caused it to tear all the way up her leg. Satisfied with the extra legroom, Toughette reached over to the other side of the dress. Again, she grabbed hold of the dress's seam and ripped the seam up her other leg. She then stripping a strand of fabric from the dress, Toughette used it to tie her hair back into a ponytail.

"_Arg!_ What are you doing? Stop it!" Squealed Valvette.

"That's better," Toughette murmured to herself.

Valvette stomped her foot with a loud growl. "That's IT! I'm never lending you any of my dress ever again!"

"You can't imagine how that disappoints me." Toughette rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Again Toughette stepped up to the same troll. She posed in a fighting stance, and prepared to defend herself against him.

"Back for more, are you?" Ngourt grinned.

"What can I say, I don't give up easily." Toughette smirked.

Ngourt decided to put this smurfette in her place as quickly as possible before the troll king showed up. He raised his warrior staff up high and swung it down at Toughette's head. To his surprise, she blocked the hit, pushing it in a way that caused the troll to rotate in his stance. She took this opportunity to kick him behind the knee that made Ngourt to buckle in pain.

Snargle didn't like the idea of a female over powering his leader, and stepped forward. He swung his warrior staff down, sweeping Toughette off her feet. That move made her land hard onto the ground once more.

"Oh no. These trolls aren't fighting fair, are they?" Whined Smurfette.

"No they're not." Ballette nods in agreement. "What Toughette needs is something to even the odds."

Ballette scans around, and notice that all the trolls, including the one behind her, carried the same staff. She raised her long leg up and kicked the troll guard behind her hard in the abdomen. He bent over in agony, while Ballette easily grabbed his staff out of his hand.

"Hey, Toughette! Heads up!" Ballette cried out, reading herself to throw the staff in the air.

Toughette kicked herself back into a standing position before taking a backwards leap, and a flip, a tuck, and roll over another trolls head. Ballette takes this moment to throw the staff as hard as she could in the direction where Toughette would land. Toughette caught the staff with no trouble. She eyed all the trolls carefully from her new open area as she twirls the staff like a baton before assuming the battle-ready pose once more.

"Ok. You boys really want to dance? Then lets dance." She growled. The golden haired smurfette raises her hand up and motions for the trolls to come forward and attack.


	9. The Cavalry!

**Chapter 9: The Cavalry**

TEN MINUTES LATER, OUTSIDE OF THE TROLLS CAVE…

"Well this is the place." Hefty announced looking up at the entrance of the cave and back down down at the crystal Mama Smurf gave him.

"Gee, Hefty. You seem really calm about all of this. Aren't you the slightest bit worried about Toughette's safety?" Poet asked.

"It's not Toughette's safety I'm worried about, Poet. I'm more worried on what she could do to the Trolls." The strong smurf said. The words took the rest of the smurfs by surprise.

"Lets just say, Toughette is the type of smurfette the doesn't _do_ distress." Nursette explained to Handy, Farmer, and Poet.

"In fact, she _hates_ that roll with a passion." Tattlerette added.

"I mean, come on. Why have the name 'Toughette' if you can't handle yourself in a tough situation, now?" Cowgirl pointed out.

"Now do you see why Toughette and I are practically made for each other?" Hefty chuckled.

"I see." Farmer Smurf nodded.

"Say, if this is suppose to be a troll kingdom where are the guards?" Handy asked, addressing the unguarded entrance.

"You're right. They probably had to run off in an emergency." Hefty wondered.

"Someone's coming." Tattlerette whispered hoarsely when she saw moving shadows coming from within the cave entrance.

"Quick. Everybody hide behind this rock." Hefty ordered pointing at a big bolder. The rest did as told and ducked along with Hefty.

The sound of familiar giggling smurfettes had the rescue team more relaxed.

"I will never forget the look on that troll's face when you flipped him over your shoulder, Toughette." Smurfette commented with a giggle as the four of them exited the cave.

"It was pretty funny, wasn't it?" Toughette proudly said, reflecting on that moment.

"Hey, good to see you all are safe." Hefty smiled as he came around the rock with the rest of the cavalry behind him.

"Well, it's about time you smurfs showed up." Toughette sarcastically smirked with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah! If you'd come ten minutes ago you might have saved this dress!" Valvette cried as she addressed the torn baby blue dress that Toughette was wearing.

"I hate to say it, but Valvette could be right." Toughette sighed. She shamefully looks up at Hefty. "So much for looking nice for our last night together."

Hefty scanned her from head to toe than smiled. "I don't know, I think you look rather smurfy right now." He said with a wide grin.

"Oh, you are such a _smurf!_" Toughette hissed while rolling her eyes skyward.

"Well, yeah!" Laughed Hefty.

"Ooo, you smurfs should have seen it though." Cooed Smurfette. "Toughette really kicked the trolls' smurf back there. Even Ballette here also kicked smurf."

Poet, Farmer, and Handy looked over at the dainty smurfette in shock, while Hefty and the other three smurfettes from the rescue team smiled with pride at Ballette.

"Eh, what can I say? They had it coming." Ballette bashfully waved off.

"I thought your specialty is dancing?" Poet couldn't help asking.

"Well Poet, all the years of dancing I do help build strong leg muscles. I'm also good at playing Smurfball." Ballette explained. Poet Smurf smiled at her with more respect.

"Yeah, well. By the time the troll king showed up he got so scared seeing his so-called brave shoulders getting smurfed that he ran himself into a wall trying to escape, knocking himself out cold." Valvette snickered.

"Gee, I'm sorry I missed it." Hefty said, trying to visualize the image of the troll king running into the wall. "Oh well, I guess we should get back to the village now." He sighed.

Hefty again looked at Toughette with a smirk. "Would you do me the honors in at least carrying back to the village?" He asked.

"I don't know." Toughette blushed slightly.

"Come on, Toughette. You promised." Hefty pleaded.

"Well…" Toughette couldn't help to admit that a promise is a promise. "I guess I still have a bit of a headache from when I got hit in the head. And my feet do hurt, sort of, from fighting the trolls back there in these heels…" She thought out loud.

"That's good enough for me." Chuckled Hefty as he picks her up in a 'distressed female' manner. He started to head back to the Smurfette Village with Toughette being held romantically in his arms. The other smurfs and smurfettes follow, except Valvette.

"Well," Valvette begins to huff, "isn't anyone going to carry me? I'm emotionally distressed here!" She whined, throwing her hands up in the air.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

MEANWHILE, ON TOP OF THE VOLCANO…

"As you well know, I have the utmost respect from Papa Smurf. Why other would he choose to come on this important assignment _then me_, Brainy Smurf?" The bespectacled smurf puffed out his chest while proudly pointing at himself. "Only he can tell, out of all the smurfs, that I have the knowledge to assist in discovering the cause to these tremors."

Brainy stopped talking for a moment to see if Brainette was showing the slightest bit of interest, or at least paying attention to what he's saying. She glances up at him briefly before picking up another dirt sample and places it under her microscope.

"Yup. All you need to do is ask me anything and I'll tell you exactly-"

"Shh!" Brainette hissed loudly to Brainy before returning her focus on the dirt sample under her microscope.

"You 'shh'd' me!" Brainy was stunned with disbelief. "How could you?"

Brainette let out an exasperated sigh as she pulled her head up from the microscope. "Don't get me wrong, Brainy," she finally said. "I find you to be a very intelligent smurf."

"You do?"

"Yes, in fact, I don't remember ever having a more stimulating conversation with anyone other then Mama Smurf, of course."

"Well, that's very smurfy of you to say that. It just so happens that I was feeling the same-"

"But," Brainette cut him off, bluntly.

"But?"

"I noticed that your major is mostly in literature, speech, and an amateur in Wizardry. Whereas, I major myself in science, math, and am an amateur in Wiccan. Now could you please pass me my abacus? I need to make a calculation." She ordered without skipping a beat.

Brainy stood speechless. Never before has anyone been able to peg him so perfectly. Although, he did not appreciate being called an amateur in anything, especially when it came to his studies to become a Wizard like Papa Smurf. His face drew cold as he picked up the abacus on top of some books beside him, and handed it to the smart smurfette.

At the other end of the volcano Mama Smurf and Papa Smurf studied some of the rock formations along the edge. The blue heron that flew them up to the top of this volcano was showing a little discomfort with the whole situation.

"Easy Ms. Blue. We won't be much longer." Mama Smurf calmly tapped the bird's foot in order to help sooth her winged friend.

"The surface of this rock is starting to show a great amount of distress right here." Papa Smurf stated as he pointed down in the spot front of him.

"Papa Smurf," Mama Smurf looked up at the bearded smurf elder.

"Yes?" Papa Smurf turned to Mama Smurf. He could see that she had a very nervous expression, and trying so hard not to show it.

"I just want to thank you ahead of time for all the help and kindness you have shown me and my young smurfettes." The red-capped smurfette elder smiled faintly.

"It's nothing Mama Smurf. I'm sure you would do the same if the rolls were reversed." Papa Smurf said confidently.

"That would be correct, I suppose." Mama Smurf chuckled.

"Besides, I think my little smurfs will welcome the idea of having more smurfettes around." Papa Smurf winked. Mama Smurf returned a warm smile back at him.

Brainette made one last adjustment to her calculation on the smurf-size abacus and paused. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widen in shock over her discovery. She immediately jumped up and ran toward the red-capped elders.

"Mama Smurf, Mama Smurf!" Brainette cried out in a panic.

"What is it, Brainette?" Mama Smurf faced the sudden excitable smurfette.

"Mama Smurf! This volcano is going to blow!"

"Yes we know. That is why we aren't stay much longer." Mama Smurf explained.

"No! You don't understand! According to my calculations this volcano is going to blow…any minute now!" Brainette cried as she pointed at her abacus forcefully. Mama Smurf and Papa Smurf both turned to each other then back at Brainette, but neither of them had anything to say.

"Are you sure you calculated correctly?" Brainy asked, more so to see if she isn't just showing off her smarts.

"My calculations are _NEVER_ wrong!" She snapped at him.

As if on cue, another tremor hits.

"See!" Brainette spat, even though she secretly wished she were wrong just this once. "I suggest we smurf out of here!"

"That is a good suggestion! Everyone quick, get on Ms. Blue's back!" Mama Smurf ushered everyone to do as told, except Brainette, who wanted to grab her books and geology equipment.

The blue heron didn't want to waste any time. She took off with the elders and Brainy and headed for Brainette to pick her up. The smart smurfette tossed her books and geology equipment up for the others to catch, but as she started to climb on to Ms. Blue a crack on the rocky surface started to split apart under the smurfette's feet. Brainette starts slipping down the crack. Fortunately both Brainy and Papa Smurf caught her before she fell all the way through. However, one of her most prized possession fell out of her hand, and into the hot lava below.

"My abacus!" Brainette screamed as the bird took flight with the smurfs and smurfettes safely on her back.


	10. Doom!

**Chapter 10: Doom**

**MEANWHILE, FOUR MILES FROM THE SMURFETTE VILLAGE**

"What do you mean our village is being evacuated?" Valvette whined.

"It is just what we mean, Valvette." Cowgirl stated.

"Yeah, it certainly is big news." Tattlerette added. "And I plan on covering every single detail."

"I don't know Tattlerette, from what I've noticed with what is happening around your village this could be very dangerous." Handy Smurf warned.

"Dangerous? Handy, I laugh in the face of danger in order to get the big scoop." Tattlerette chuckled amusingly.

"I have to hand it to ya, you are one interesting smurfette." Farmer Smurf mentioned while shaking his head in disbelief.

"I think I'll take that as a complement, Farmer." The red-headed smurfette grinned.

"Well, I for one find all the smurfettes interesting." Poet swooned as he smiled warmly at Ballette. Ballette returned the smile and blushed slightly.

Hefty turned away from the conversation between the other smurfs and smurfettes to face Toughette still in his arms. He frowned once he noticed that she didn't seem very unhappy.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm just thinking on how crazy these past few weeks have been. First I'm going to lose you, and now, by the sounds of it, I'm going to lose my home." The golden-haired smurfette sighed.

"Toughette, you will never lose me. I promise to stay with you until this situation has passed over." Hefty told her convincingly.

"You're sure about that?" Toughette said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, my village has waited two years for my return. I'm sure they can wait a little while longer till I make sure you and the rest of the smurfettes are safe." He said as matter of fact.

"And don't forget about the rest of us." Handy piped up. "We will help in any way we can too."

Hefty turned to the carpenter smurf and smiled. "Thanks old buddy."

Without warning the earth beneath them begins to tremble violently. The smurfs and smurfettes stopped walking before they would tumble over.

"What's going on?" Smurfette cried.

"It's an earthquake!" Shouted Handy Smurf.

"Look! The volcano!" Tattlerette shouted.

The smurfs and smurfettes all looked up above the trees and saw that the volcano just released a thick black cloud up in the air.

"Land sakes! That can't be good." Cowgirl gasped.

"No, it isn't." Farmer Smurf said.

"We better smurf back to the village fast!" Toughette suggested as she jumped out of Hefty's arms. She began to run as fast as she can back to the Smurfette Village.

The others follow without hesitation.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**AT THE SAME TIME IN THE SMURFETTE VILLAGE**

"This is bad, very bad." The gypsy smurfette muttered to herself as she walked aimlessly through the smurfette village. Astrologette was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice bumping into Dreamy Smurf. "Oh, I'm sorry…Captain." She chuckles nervously, and pointing up at Dreamy's sailor's hat.

"Er, is something bothering you?" Dreamy asked.

"Yeah Astrologette. You are usually not so wound up." Floraette said walking up with a pot of her favorite flower seedlings.

"Actually, I am quite concern with the reading I just did." Astrologette glanced down at the cards in her hand with wide eyes.

"You mean those tarot things you mentioned earlier? Well, what did they say?" Dreamy shrugged.

"Um, yes, tarot cards. They are, well, kind of predicting…_doom_." The gypsy smurfette timidly replied. "Oh, I hope I am wrong with this one, I really am."

"Doom?" Floraette echoed in question. The raven-haired smurfette began hugging the pot in her arms. "Gee, I don't like the sound of that one bit."

"What's going on?" Greedy asked as he stopped beside Dreamy Smurf. He was helping Gingerette's pack a few of her favorite cooking utensils to the S.S. Sister Smurf.

Dreamy Smurf shook his head in disbelief. "Oh, Astrologette thinks that her cards tell her the future and that a terrible fait is coming." He then leaned up to Greedy. "And here I thought I was the only _'dreamer'_."

Greedy found himself snickering over Dreamy's comment.

"I wouldn't dismiss Astrologette's predictions. They can be very accurate at times." Gingerette said, stepping up to the group of smurfs and smurfettes.

"Yeah." Floraette cried out in defiance for her jet-black haired sister. "She once predicted that would grow the biggest, meanest flower in smurfette history. And I did accidentally four years ago. The plant nearly ate up the entire village." Her eyes looked up in remembering that traumatic event.

"Oh, yes. I remember that. Thanks a bunch. That thing destroyed my kitchen and ruined every single pastry I had been working on all morning." The red-headed smurfette growled.

"Gee, I said I was sorry." Floraette sheepishly grinned.

"Smurfettes, please," Astrologette cried out. "That was in the past. I'm talking about the future. You know, the one I'm hoping _won't _come true."

"Oh, me too. No offence, but _'doom'_ is not on my _'things to look forward too'_ list." Floraette pointed out.

"I agree." Gingerette nods her head.

As if on queue, the earth began to quake. The smurfs and smurfettes cry out in terror as they try desperately try to stand their ground.

"So much for hoping." Astrologette again muttered with a nervous tone in her voice.

"Oh my smurfness!" Craftette called out from behind. She trembled as she pointed upward. "Look at the volcano!"

Everyone gasped loudly when they noticed the smoke bellowing upward from the mountain top.

"No! Mama Smurf and Brainette are up there!" The artsy smurfette suddenly cried out in panic.

"Papa Smurf and Brainy are up there too!" Greedy also realized.

"What are we going to do?" Floraette asked in hopes someone would have a good answer.

"We pray!" Astrologette answered flatly.


	11. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow!

**Chapter 11: Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow**

As soon as the tremor stopped, the smurfs and smurfettes quickened their pace to load their belongings onto the ships. This, however, did not stop them from worrying about Papa and Mama Smurf as well as Brainy and Brainette. Not to mention, wondering how the rescue team was doing in bringing home the captured smurfettes from the nasty trolls.

"It's Ms. Blue!" One of the smurfettes cried out.

Each of the smurfs and smurfettes smiled with relief when they all see their elders and fellow smurfs on the blue heron's back. They all cheered and ran up to the bird as she came down for a landing.

"Ok, calm down my young smurfettes." Mama Smurf announced in a nurturing tone. "We are all right." She added as she got off of Ms. Blue's back to greet some of her smurfettes in a hug.

"Oh, Papa Smurf. We got so worried when we saw smoke coming from the volcano." Dreamy Smurf called out.

"Yes, my little Smurfs, we managed to escape just as the volcano started to erupt." Papa Smurf said as he too stepped off the bird's back to greet some of the smurfs as they too ran up to see if everyone was alright.

Brainy extended his hand to help Brainette off, but she jerked her arm away from him and leapt off Ms. Blue on her own. As Brainette landed she was greeted by a few of her sisters. Brainy didn't appreciate her attitude much, but decided not to let it bother him. He jumped off the opposite side of Ms. Blue and was greeted by Vanity and Harmony.

"Brainette! Oh we are so glad that you are alright." A blond smurfettes cooed as she gave the smart smurfette a big hug.

"I lost my abacus." Brainette simply replied with a sad, but monotone voice.

"Well," Craftette picked up Brainette's hand and began patting it gently for sympathy. "You are ok. That's the important thing."

"Sure. Thanks." Brainette attempted to smile at Craftette and the other smurfettes before making her way through the crowd. She headed for her home knowing that she only has a few minutes to gather as much of her personal belongings as possible for the evacuation.

"Mama Smurf!" Toughette cried out as she ran up to the crowd. The rescue team and other captured smurfettes follow close behind.

Mama Smurf looked over and smiled with relief to see her young smurfettes safe from the clutches of the trolls, although she does show a bit of concern on why Toughette's dress is all torn.

"Mama Smurf," Toughette repeated. "We just heard what happened and we now just saw the volcano smoking. Is everyone alright?"

"We are fine. How about you and the others?" Mama Smurf asked as she placed both hands on Toughette's shoulders.

"Oh you know me," Toughette waved off, like her experience meant nothing. She noticed that Mama Smurf was not convinced and that her attention was now on the blue dress. Her cheeks blushed as she tried to cover the torn sides. "Please don't ask about the dress."

"Alright. I won't." Mama Smurf sighed. "You best go get changed, and grab as much of your belongings then meet us at the ships." She then ordered.

"Where are we going?" Toughette asked.

"Papa Smurf offered us refuge back at the Smurf Village." Mama Smurf answered before heading off in the opposite direction.

"Oh, ok." The golden haired smurfette briefly gave Hefty a smile before running to her house.

"Hefty! Handy! Poet! Farmer!" Papa Smurf called out to the rest of the rescue team. "The others could use your help loading up the ships."

"Yes Papa Smurf!" All four respond in unison. Dreamy Smurf caught up to them as they ran towards the dock.

"So how did the rescue go?" The captain smurf asked out of curiosity.

"Would you believe it was taken care of before we even go there?" Poet answered with half a chuckle.

Dreamy instantly stopped dead in his tracks. Why did that sound so familiar? He then remembered. Dreamy Smurf turned to look at the jet-black haired gypsy smurfette. She was helping some of her fellow smurfettes pack some essentials for the long trip across the ocean.

'_Is it possible?' _He thought. _'Could a smurf, or in this case, a smurfette have psychic powers?'_

Astrologette suddenly felt a presence staring at her. She turned to see Dreamy Smurf with a puzzled look on his face. She smiled knowingly at him. The gypsy smurfette then frowned as she brought her attention up at the smoldering volcano. She wondered what the outcome of this disaster would come, and how it would affect the smurfettes' lives.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"This is horrible!" Valvette cried out in despair. "All of this is leaving me no time to pack. Not only that, but I just finished perfecting my decor. Oh, I feel so faint." She added placing the back of her hand onto her forehead in a dramatic posture.

"It'll be alright Valvette. I'll help." Smurfette said soothingly. She reached over and placed her hand reassuringly on the other's shoulder.

"Thank you Smurfette." Valvette gently patted Smurfette's hand and gave her a smile of gratitude.

"You can relax, Valvette!" An amber-haired smurfette called out as she ran up with a few dresses in her arms. "I've done most of your packing for you."

"You have?" Valvette asked in total surprise.

"Well, I have too. Honey, we spent too many hours designing and sewing these dresses. I am not about to let them get destroyed!" Sewette said before running towards the dock.

"Sewette! You're my hero!" Valvette cheered. She then turned to Smurfette with more confidence in her eyes. "Come Smurfette, there are a lot more things we need to get."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Mama Smurf just finished putting her special herbs into a carry bag before she headed out her door. Most of her books and personal belongings were already on its way to the ship, S.S. Sister Smurf thanks to some of the smurfs and smurfettes that came and helped. The carry bag over her shoulder was to be her last bit of luggage. Before she opened her door, Mama Smurf turned to take one last look at her home. With a heavy sigh, she walked out and closed the door.

A sudden explosion caused her to stop dead in her tracks just outside of her home. Mama Smurf looked up to see that the volcano now shooting some lava and rocks. Even though most of the debris fell in the opposite direction from the village the scene was making her extremely nervous. At the same time she got a sinking feeling that something terrible was about to happen. Without any further hesitation she made her way down to the dock.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, at the dock, the smurfs are helping the smurfettes board the ships with their personal belongings. They were also taking in mental notes on what is essential and what will become more weight then the ships can carry. Brainette was even helping by calculating everything that went on each ship. Without her abacus the calculations were taking longer as she wrote them down on a piece of paper. She counted every detail by amount and weight.

She did a quick scan on the S.S. Sister Smurf and jotted down one final calculation before leaning over the rail. "Handy! Dreamy! This ship has exceeded its' limit. I advice against allowing anything more be brought aboard, other then fifty smurfettes and five smurfs." She announced to the smurfs on the dock below.

"Alright, Thanks!" Handy Smurf waved back.

"Ok, we will see if we can fit anything more on the S.S. Smurf, but if we cannot then I'm afraid you will have to leave some things behind!" Captain Dreamy ordered to the rest of the smurfettes.

A flood of groans was heard from most of the smurfettes on the dock. Each of them began to look very concern as they ponder over their personal belongings.

"This is going to be a very tight trip." Handy said to Hefty, whom apparently had his mind distracted on the shore towards the Smurfette Village. He instantly knew that Hefty was worried about Toughette.

"Huh? Right. Tight trip." The strong smurf finally said when he realized that his friend had just told him something.

"I'm sure she will be here soon." Handy leaned up to him with a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Hefty turned his head to smile at him.

"I know." He simply nodded to the carpenter smurf.

"Then what's got you so wo- " Handy got cut off when and explosion attracted everyone's attention.

High above the trees the volcano is now beginning to spew out lava and rocks. Every smurfette and smurf looked on with worry on their faces. For the smurfettes this all was very new, and of course, very scary for them seeing a volcano going off. Klutzette focused more on the exploding mountain rather then where she was walking. In a result, she bumps into the back of the smurfette in front of her, which instantly caused a domino effect down the dock. The last smurfette to get knocked over is Melody. She ended up flying into Hefty's arms.

"Whoa! Careful Melody." Hefty said with a caring voice.

"Heh, sorry." Melody bashfully grinned. As Hefty placed his strong hands around her upper arms to help her steady herself on her feet, she felt safe even though there was a destructive force creating havoc just miles away.

"Are you alright now?" Hefty asked after he made sure the talented smurfette was firmly on her own two feet.

"Yes. Thank you." She answered softly, but at the same time disappointed of the fact that he just let go of her. Handy raised his eyebrow as he noticed Melody's reaction. He wondered if Hefty realized this behavior too.

"Here Melody, let me help you with your bag." Harmony Smurf suggested as he walked up to the amber-haired smurfette.

"Uh, th-thanks Harmony." She stuttered in response. Melody handed him her bag of spare clothes before letting him take her hand to guide her aboard the S.S. Smurf.

Handy couldn't help but to be concern with what he just witness. It sort of reminded him years ago when he and Hefty competed for Smurfette's affections. He also wondered if Hefty had any clue on how Melody must be feeling. When he turned to his friend, Handy noticed that Hefty wasn't even paying attention to Melody's departure, but is now focused again to the shore.

"Hefty?" Handy said. This was starting to bug him; he had to ask his strong friend.

"Yeah Handy?" Hefty responded, turning to him.

Before Handy could say anything a female voice called out to them.

"Hefty!" Toughette cried out from behind the crowd. She struggles in getting past some of the anxious smurfettes that were trying not to trip or be tripped as they made their way onto either of the two ships.

Hefty beamed a huge grin along with a sigh of relief. He glanced down at her usual gray smurf suit with light pink wrist guards, leg warmers, and cotton belt. She apparently even took a moment to wash off all the make up she had on her face. "Toughette, I'm glad you made it!" He said once she took her position beside him.

"Sorry I'm late. I had troubles with that darn dress." She snarled.

"You could have left it on." The strong smurf teased with a crooked smile.

"Yeah right," chuckled Toughette. "In your dreams."

"What's the matter with dreaming? Our captain here does it all the time." Hefty shrugged.

"Hey, I heard that." Dreamy Smurf scoffed as he helped another smurfette aboard the S.S. Smurf.

"What's the hold up, my little smurfs?" Papa Smurf called out from the S.S. Smurf's deck. "We got to get these smurfettes aboard before that volcano really starts going off!"

"We are moving as fast as we can, Papa Smurf!" Dreamy called up in defiance.

"Apparently it looks like you smurfs could use my help. What can I do?" Toughette asked sincerely.

"You can help by making sure none of the smurfettes are carrying more then just the bare essentials aboard the ships. Both ships are packed as it is already." Hefty explained.

"That's no problem." Toughette nodded. She took the bag in her hand and prepared to toss it upward. "Heads up!" She cried out just before swinging her bag up onto the S.S. Smurf. Poet Smurf turned his head in time to see a bag coming at him. He attempted to grab it, but the force of the toss caused him to fall down with the bag.

Poet stood up while rubbing his head and peered down to see who threw the bag.

"Hang onto that for me. I got to help these smurfs get my sisters aboard the ships." Toughette commanded. She then strolled back through the crowd to inspect what her sisters are carrying on to the ships.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Mama Smurf almost reached the shore when a little robin bird landed on a low branch beside the path.

"Hello little robin," Mama Smurf greeted the bird gently. She frowned, concerned on why her feathered friend hadn't flown to somewhere safer. The smurfette elder leaned in to ask. "I thought you would have already flown for the hills with the other birds already."

The little robin began to chirp frantically while waving its' little wings up and down. Mama Smurf listened carefully as if the bird spoke in smurf language. She suddenly let out a loud gasp. Something the bird said made Mama Smurf extremely worried.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"That should do her." Cowgirl announced as she, Tattlerette, Nursette and Farmer Smurf walk up to Hefty, Handy, Dreamy, and Toughette. "Both ships are now packed and ready to go. All of the smurfettes are aboard, all except us and Mama Smurf that is."

"I'm sure she will be here soon enough." Nursette assured everyone.

"I recon it will a long crowded trip back to the Smurf Village." Farmer said, whipping his forehead.

"Agreed." Captain Dreamy nodded.

"I wonder what's keeping Mama Smurf?" Tattlerette asked, tapping the end of her pencil on her chin.

"Oh, here she comes now." Hefty said, pointing at the shore.

"It's about time." Toughette huffed before nervously looking up at the erupting volcano.

As Mama Smurf approached the other smurfs and smurfettes on the dock, Nursette grew very concern with the expression the elder smurfette had on her face.

"Uh-oh, I recognize that look. Something is wrong." The braided blond smurfette deduced shaking her head.

"Mama Smurf. You made it. I was starting to worry." Papa Smurf cheered as he walked down the ramp of the S.S. Smurf to join the group on the dock. "Quickly, come aboard there is room on this ship, and -"

"Thank you, Papa Smurf, but no." Mama Smurf quickly said, cutting him off. "I cannot go with you. There are friends here that need my help. That explosion that just happened has managed to trap the Wood Sprits. They are unable to escape from their temporary shelters."

"No!" Nursette, Tattlerette, and Cowgirl cry out at once.

"Well, we have to go rescue them!" Toughette bravely stated as she holds up her fist with emphasis.

"Toughette I appreciate your enthusiasm, but -" Mama Smurf interjected, but was cut off.

"Mama Smurf you cannot expect to pull off such a rescue with just you. I'm coming too!" Hefty said, stepping forward.

"You can count me in!" Handy announced, taking a step up beside Hefty.

"Me too!" Farmer Smurf said, not thinking twice.

Hefty turned to them with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"What? Someone has to watch your back." The carpenter smurf grinned at the strong smurf.

"Thanks." Hefty said, grinning back.

"You can count me in as well." Dreamy volunteered.

"No Dreamy," Handy shook his head, "Someone has to 'captain' these ships."

Dreamy Smurf looked up at both ships and saw that a long rope is attached from the bow of the S.S. Sister Smurf to the stern of the S.S. Smurf. He suddenly felt the weight of responsibility that had been placed on him.

"There could be some Wood Sprits injured. I better come too." Nursette said, also stepping forward and patting the medicine bag she was carrying over her shoulder.

"Now you all know, you'd be needing my help as well. So count me in." Cowgirl stated as she gestured to herself with her thumb.

"And someone has to write this excellent scoop for my Daily Report, so that means I'm coming too." The fiery red-headed smurfette raises her pencil in the air.

"Perhaps I should come to and help." Papa Smurf offered as well.

"Again, thank you Papa Smurf. But I'm afraid I must ask you a desperate favor." Mama Smurf started giving the smurf elder a pleading look.

"Sure. Anything." Papa Smurf nodded before even knowing what she may even suggest.

"I need to go back to your village with my young smurfettes. Please look after them for me Papa Smurf."

"Alright. But what about all of you?" Again Papa Smurf asked. He was obviously reluctant to just leave any of the smurfettes, and especially some of his little smurfs behind while there was a volcano that is in the process of erupting.

"I understand your concern, Papa Smurf. You should have no worries about me and these brave volunteers. We will rescue the Wood Sprites and make it up that hill over there." The smurfette elder addressed by pointing at a large mountain in the opposite direction of the spewing volcano. "We shall be safe there from the destruction of the volcano."

"Ok. This is what we will do. Captain Dreamy and I will take the smurfettes back to our village. After we make sure everyone is alright there, we will turn on of the ships back here to pick up the rest of you." Papa Smurf suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan. We shall keep an eye out for your ship in a few days then." Mama Smurf nodded in agreement. "You better get going."

Papa Smurf hesitated for a moment before nodding his head. "Alright. Let's get aboard Captain Dreamy. We have a long trip ahead of us."

"Aye, aye, Papa Smurf." Saluted Dreamy Smurf. Before turning to board the S.S. Smurf, he looked over to his fellow smurfs. "Stay safe." He told them.

"Don't we always?" Hefty shrugged.

"Relax Captain Dreamy. They are with us. We smurfettes will look after them." Toughette said giving the sailor smurf a wink. The other smurfettes nodded knowingly, except Mama Smurf; she started walking up to the S.S. Sister Smurf.

"You are such a riot." Hefty said in a chuckle to his girlfriend. Toughette returned an 'innocent' grin.

Realizing the ships are still tied to the docks the four remaining smurfettes and three remaining smurfs rush to help untie and toss the ropes. With a heavy thrust, they managed to toss the rope up to the other smurfs aboard the ships.

"Mama Smurf?" Brainette called out from deck of the S.S. Sister Smurf. "Did I hear right? Are you staying? Do you want me to come and help?"

"No Brainette. I want you to stay with the other smurfettes." Mama Smurf said in a reassuring tone.

"But -"

"Don't worry, we will be alright. I promise."

"Be careful, Mama Smurf." A blond smurfette beside Brainette said.

"Yes Mama Smurf. We will miss you." Another smurfette with dark brown hair added.

"We will miss you too, my young smurfettes. Now mind Papa Smurf in my absence, we shall reunite soon enough." Mama Smurf gave her final instruction as the ship started pulling a way from the dock. "I hope." She added in a whisper, out of everyone's earshot.

The rest of the smurfs and smurfettes on the dock waved the ships off. All of them have a series look on their face.

"I hope they will be alright." Cowgirl sighed.

"They looked more worried about us than we do of them." Farmer Smurf pointed out. The others nodded in agreement. Another loud explosion quickly drew their attention up at the volcano once more. Each of them starts to swallow a large lump that was caught in their throats.

"Come my young ones, we haven't got a moment to lose." Mama Smurf commanded before bringing her thumb and index finger to her mouth. She blows a loud whistle that draws the attention of a blue heron sitting near the shore. Ms. Blue flew over and landed on the dock in front of Mama Smurf.

"Ms. Blue I have one last favor to ask of you." The smurfette elder said to the bird.


	12. To the Rescue

**Chapter 12: To the Rescue**

"Quick young ones! We don't have much time!" Mama Smurf shouted. She ushered her brave volunteers of three smurfs and four smurfettes onto the backs of two blue herons. Each smurf and smurfette carried extra rope and rolled up blankets. Handy, Tattlerette, and Farmer took their spots onto Ms. Blue's back, while Hefty, Toughette, Nursette, and Cowgirl hop on Ms. Blue's nest sister, Cerulean.

As soon as Mama Smurf, herself, hops on Ms. Blue, both birds took off towards the dangerous field where most of the debris had fallen from the volcano. Although, the rocks and lava seemed to have calmed down a bit, the danger still lingers.

"As soon as we land, young ones, we will rescue our friends then make it up Mount Peak before the sun sets." Mama Smurf instructed to the others while pointing at the tall mountain at the opposite end of the forest.

"That sounds a lot easier in words, rather than actually pulling it off in reality." Farmer Smurf commented. He looked up and notices that only a couple of hours remain before sunset, if they are lucky. The job Mama Smurf described could take at least half a day.

"It does, I know. But if we all work together we can at least make it out of harm's way before this volcano fully blows."

The blue herons finally glide down past some burning trees and into the field below. As soon as they landed the smurfs and smurfettes jump off. Right away they all ran to where they heard voices calling out in distress, all but Mama Smurf, she turned to Ms. Blue and Cerulean.

"Thank you, my friends, now you go get yourselves to safety." She told the birds. Ms. Blue and Cerulean nods their heads before lifting off to fly away. Mama Smurf watched them fly past the trees and disappear before she joined the rescue team.

"Help!" A muffled voice cried out from behind some fallen branches. The branches were blocking a small cave entrance. A thin rusty red color hand pokes out to wave at the smurfs and smurfettes as they came running up to the area.

"We need to move these branches out of the way." Hefty ordered, as well as stating the obvious. He turned to the western style smurfette and barked, "Cowgirl!"

"Way ahead of ya, partner!" She said as she tosses her lasso up towards the thick tree branch above them.

When the other end came down, Handy, and Nursette quickly tied it to the fallen bundle of branches. Toughette, Farmer, and Hefty ran up to Cowgirl and together they prepared to pull the rope. In no time Handy and Nursette have the heavy branches tied. Handy gives the others a 'thumbs up' stating that the branches were ready.

"Alright everysmurf, put your backs into it!" Hefty commanded.

With three mighty heaves the branches are now high enough for Nursette, Handy and Tattlerette to head into the cave and investigate the condition of the trapped Wood Sprites. The first thing Handy Smurf notices was that these were not your usual Wood Sprites. They were all at least three and a half apples high, and very thin. If the Sprites wanted too they would blend easily amongst the twigs or small branches in the trees. They wore clothes that are elf-like. But what really stood out though was that each Wood Sprite had their own distinct skin color, and all had dragonfly shape wings.

"Is everyone alright in here?" Nursette instantly asked as she entered the cave.

"We have wounded over here, Nursette!" A light green male Sprite said waving his thin hand in the air.

Without delay, Nursette rushed towards the back of the cave where two injured Sprites lie.

The rusty red Sprite turned to the smurf beside him. "Thank you Hef…wait a sec, you're not Hefty."

"Um, no, I'm Handy Smurf, ma'am." The carpenter smurf replied politely.

"Could we leave the introductions for later? I would be more then happy to fill you in on the whole story." Tattlerette jumped in between the sprite and Handy. "We should see if Nursette needs help with the wounded first."

Nursette turned to Tattlerette and Handy as they came running up. "I'll need a gurney about four apples long, and two apples wide." She ordered.

"I'll get it!" Handy offers. He quickly spun around to run back outside. On his way out, he passed Mama Smurf that was rushing up to the injured victims.

"What is happening back here?" Mama Smurf asked her young smurfettes.

"Mama Smurf! Tasle and Marla are badly hurt. We are going to need a gurney in order to get them to safety. Handy just left to go quickly build one." Nursette explained while addressing the pale blue Sprite and the pink Sprite on the ground.

"Alright. In the meantime, I suggest we patch up these wounds as best as we can." Mama Smurf commanded.

"Yes Mama Smurf." Both Tattlerette and Nursette chime at once.

Handy passed Hefty, Toughette, Farmer, and Cowgirl on his way towards some fallen branches and leaves. Hefty looked at him with curiosity.

"Hey what's going on?" He shouted at his carpenter friend.

"I need to build a gurney in order to help haul out the wounded!" Handy explained.

Hefty turned to his girlfriend, whom was struggling with holding onto the rope. "Toughette go help him!" He told her. She looks up and saw the trust he has for her. Toughette says nothing but nods her head 'yes' before releasing her grip on the rope. She quickly ran over to where Handy Smurf crouched down.

Handy concentrated on how he could build a strong reliable gurney with no tools and with only the fallen branches. Before he even could start, Handy noticed Toughette running towards a nearby bush. She started tugging at some large smurf size leaves that were growing beside the bush.

"Here Handy, we can use these leaves for the base, they are strong enough!" Toughette quickly explained as she tossed three large thick leaves down in front of him.

Handy looked at the leaves questioningly. "Ah, I don't think…"

"You don't think?" She spat. "Handy, I know how to build gurneys, ok! What do you think I used to smurf Hefty to the Smurfette Village when I found him?"

"If you say so…We still need strong branches and we can use the extra rope we brought."

"Ok."

As quickly as they could, Handy Smurf and Toughette built a reasonable gurney in record time. The crackling sound of burning branches high above their heads encouraged them to move with incredible speed. A branch fell from one of the trees and landed in a nearby bush, which in a result caused it to go up in flames.

"This is as good as it's going to get, let's go!" Toughette said with a hint of panic in her voice. Handy agreed and helped her carry the gurney back into the cave.

The rusty red Sprit started to notice that the smurfs holding up the heavy branches were starting to get tired.

"Here I'll help you!" He called out as he ran up to them. The Sprite grabbed hold of the rope to help them keep the branch suspended long enough so his people and the other smurfs and smurfettes could get the wounded out.

"Thanks Coron." Cowgirl said gratefully.

"Not a problem Cowgirl." He told her.

As soon as the injured Sprites were hulled onto the gurney the smurfs also laid the extra blankets on with them. Handy, Toughette, and a female mauve Sprite start pulling the poor wounded out of the cave. The others follow close behind. When the last Sprite left the cave with the smurfettes, the smurfs and Coron let go of the rope and allowed the branches to fall.

"Is this all of you?" Mama Smurf asked as she mentally did a head count of every smurf, smurfette, and Wood Sprite.

"No, there are two more trapped in the smaller cave down the meadow." Coron explained.

Both Toughette and Nursette run up to the smaller cave, and the first thing they notice was that the entrance was being blocked by yet another fallen branch and a few boulders that must have rolled down from the hill behind them during the last quake.

"Is anyone hurt in there?" Nursette called out to the trapped sprites.

"No, we are just trapped." A Sprite replied from behind a small opening.

Mama Smurf, along with Hefty and Handy run up to inspect the scene.

"How are they?" Mama Smurf asked.

"They seem ok. Just trapped. Mama Smurf, you should start getting the others to safety. We'll catch up." Nursette informed the smurfette elder.

"You will be ok?" Mama Smurf appeared hesitant.

"We'll be with them, don't worry Mama Smurf." Hefty assures her as he addressed both him and Handy, whom had already started tying the branch up with another extra rope they brought.

"Yes Mama Smurf. This shouldn't take too long. Right now, you and the others really need to make sure the wounded Sprites are safe." Nursette commanded.

"Ok then. Stay safe my young ones." The red capped elder said before running back to group surrounding the gurney. "Alright everyone, let's get smurfing now!"

"But what about the others?" Farmer Smurf asked pointing to his fellow smurfs with Toughette and Nursette.

"They assured me they will be fine and will catch up with us shortly, Farmer. Would you go help Cowgirl, Coron, and Shia in pulling the gurney please?" Mama Smurf said.

"Alright Mama Smurf." Farmer nodded and ran up between Cowgirl and the mauve Sprite. All together the four of them pull with all their might out of the meadow and up a nearby path. Mama Smurf took the lead, while the light green Sprite followed from behind, more so to keep an eye on the injured.

Meanwhile, Handy had just finished tying the branch. Hefty tosses it over a strong branch on the tree above them. Handy, Toughette, and Hefty pull down with all their might, lifting the branch high above them.

"You both got it?" Hefty asks the others. Handy and Toughette both nodded, yes. Hefty let go of the rope and began to help Nursette in moving some of the heavy boulders that were still blocking the entrance of the cave. Finally they were able to make an entrance big enough for the Sprites to come out from.

"Thank you, my friends." A golden yellow Sprite sighed gratefully as she climbed out.

"You can thank us later after we get to safety." Nursette stated quickly.

As soon as the purple Sprite came out, Toughette and Handy drop the branch, and all six of them headed for the same path the others took. But before they could reach the path, a tree, so engulfed in flames, came crashing down in front of them. This of course blocked the path entirely, creating more bushes and trees to catch fire, thus making it too dangerous to catch up to Mama Smurf and the others.

"Something tells me we better find another way out of here." Nursette stated as matter of fact.

"Agreed, follow us friends!" The purple female Sprite said as she led the smurfs and smurfettes up along another path.

The path were somewhat clear, but still not quite safe since the trees above were crackling with flames and the burning branches fell around them. Eventually they came up alongside a ravine, which is now supporting a river of lava. They all stopped sudden in their tracks and just stared out to the other side of the ravine.

"Why did we stop?" Handy asked in between breathes.

"The bridge! It's gone!" Toughette said with a cracked voice.

"What bridge?" Handy questioned.

"There was a bridge here. It would have been the quickest rout to get up to Mount Peak." Hefty explained.

"The lava must have destroyed it." Handy suggested as he inspected the scene more closely. He noticed charred wood panels that were used to hold up a bridge at the edge of the cliff.

"Well, it looks like we are finding another way across." Toughette sighed.

"Oh my Smurf! The others! You don't think…?" Nursette couldn't bring herself to finish her question.

"They had to have made it across." Hefty said, trying to sound confident.

"They must have." Handy spoke up. He finds the marks on the ground to be very interesting. "Here we see tracks that only the gurney would have made…and if you look carefully, you can see the same tracks start up again on the other side. It continues up towards the mountain."

"I hope you are right, Handy." Hefty said as he places a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Tiango and I will scout ahead. We will try and find another way to get you four across." The golden yellow Sprite suggested.

"Morligo and I would fly you all across, but I'm afraid the ravine is too wide and we are just not strong enough." The purple Sprite shook her head in regret.

"That's alright, we understand." Nursette assured them sweetly. "We will catch up to you further up the hill then."

"Alright." Morligo nodded her head before she and Tiango flapped their dragonfly wings and took off.

"Ok everysmurf, we've got a long way to run, so lets start smurfing." Hefty ordered.

"I never smurfed so much running before in my life." Nursette groaned.

"Well, I'm sure if you'd workout a little more like Hefty and me, then you wouldn't be so tired now." Toughette said as-matter-of-fact.

Handy couldn't help but to shake his head. _How that sounds so familiar_, he thought. He turned to give Hefty a 'knowing' look before the four of them continue their jog up the hill.

Toughette and Hefty took the lead as they all ran up the hill. Handy followed close in second, while Nursette struggled to keep up from behind. The four of them had to take a slight detour when they came across another blocked path due to the forest fire and falling debris. They have made their way up deeper into the forest and are now trying to make their way back down towards the ravine in hopes to catch up to the Sprites.

Nursette suddenly was taken off guard when a scared wolverine jumped out of a bush. The beast became so stunned to nearly run into the little blue smurfette that he started to growl at her, thinking that she's a threat.

"Easy friend," Nursette said, trying to sooth the beast. "I-i-it's going to be alright…"

The wolverine was so scared of what's happening around him that he doesn't care to listen to Nursette's calm words. He began to snarl as he prepares to attack the young blond smurfette.

"Oh dear!" Quivered Nursette.

"_**Nursette**_!" The others all turned and yelled at once when they realized danger Nursette was in.

Handy, being the closest to her jumped in between the wolverine and Nursette. "Stay back!" He warned the beast.

Toughette and Hefty quickly pick up the strongest long sticks they could find, and rushed up to rescue their friends.

As soon as Nursette noticed the wolverine's claws rising up to prepare to lash out, she knew they were in real trouble. "Handy! Look out!" She yelled, grabbing the carpenter smurf and pulling him back. Unfortunately, she was not quick enough. The wolverine's claws managed to knick Handy's arm, causing him to fall over in pain.

"Hee-Ya!" Toughette yelled as she does a leap kick, knocking the wolverine over with a stunned look on his face.

"I suggest you get up and leave, friend. We don't want to hurt you." Hefty tried to play the 'good cop' role in order to convince the scared beast they mean business.

Not convinced at all, the wolverine got up and prepared to attack once more. This time Hefty swung his stick it at him. The wolverine fell back, but didn't give up. He spun around and readied himself to leap at the armed smurfs. Before making his attack, the wolverine sensed something. He looks up towards the hill behind the thick bush then quickly ran off in the opposite direction.

"That was too easy!" Toughette stated. "Wolverines never run from a fight."

"Who cares? Let's just get out of here!" Hefty snapped back.

"Wait! I need to bandage up Handy's wounds." Nursette said as she puts her medicine bag down and opens it.

"You have to do that now?" Toughette screeched with a look of disbelief.

"Yeah, it's not necessary. I'm fine." Handy tried saying as he waved off Nursette's offer to clean his arm.

"Nonsense! Your arm is bleeding. I will not allow you to run around with such an injury so it could become infected. I'm sorry, but that is not how I do things." Nursette stated in a lecturing tone.

"Oh brother," Toughette sighed. "Leave it to Nursette for when the sky is falling around her, she still will find time to clean off a few scratches." Hefty responded with a chuckle.

Nursette pulled out a small bottle and a gauss. She dabs a few drops the liquid substance onto the gauss but paused to look up at Handy, sheepishly. "I'm sorry. This could sting a little."

Handy tries to prepare himself for the worse, but didn't expect the worse to be so painful. He winced as he groaned loudly.

"Sorry." Nursette again apologized with a cringe as she started putting the Band-Aid wrap around his arm.

"It's ok," Handy said as he started recovering from the pain. He softened his face and smiles up at Nursette. "Thanks."

"No. Thank you for trying to protect me." She said with a blushing smile.

Both Hefty and Toughette shook their heads, knowing that those two were now lost in each other's eyes. Toughette's attention suddenly turned to a strange, almost rumbling, noise, which was creeping down the hill behind them. Curiously, she walked up to the thick bush, and pulls back some of the leaves to see what this noise was. Stricken with shock, Toughette lets out a loud yelp when she saw a river of lava rolling down the hill towards them.

"What's wrong, Toughette?" Hefty asks. He normally doesn't hear Toughette out of her 'tough' character.

"Ah, Hefty. We have a slight problem." She said, with fear written all over her face. This started to really concern the strong smurf.

"What?" He asked, walking up to her.

"THAT!" She yells as she points up towards the hill.

"WHOA!" It was Hefty's turn to yelp.

Without delaying another second, Hefty and Toughette drop their fighting sticks before running up to Handy and Nursette.

"There done." Nursette cheered as soon as she tied the ends of the Band-Aid together.

"Good! Because we are smurfing out of here right NOW!" Hefty screamed in a panicky tone.

"Why? What's up?" Handy questioned.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because there is a huge river of lava coming right for us!" Toughette screeched as she pointed up towards the hill. The smurfs looked up to see the trees were all going up like roman candles. And the lava, glowing red, came oozing into view.

"WHOA!" Both Handy and Nursette let out a high pitched scream. Instantly they jumped up from the ground to start running along side with Hefty and Toughette down the hill.

Nursette for some reason came to a screeching halt, spun around, and ran back towards the burning lava.

"Nursette!" Hefty cried out, being the only one that noticed her action. He quickly turned to run up after her.

The braided blond smurfette stopped to pick up her medicine bag that she had laid down just moments ago. She threw the strap over her shoulder then stood frozen, and wide-eyed in seeing the hot lava racing towards her.

Hefty caught up to her and quickly grabbed her upper arms to shake her back to reality. "Come on!" He yelled at her. Before she could react to what he said, Hefty took a hold of her hand and started running - tugging her along.

Tiango and Morligo flew up towards them along the same path. They gasped once they noticed the situation the smurfs were in.

"Hurry friends! This way!" Tiango calls out as she signals the direction she wants them to follow.

The smurfs have no trouble in following the Sprites down the path. Their little smurf legs never moved so fast before in all their lives.

Morligo glided down towards Toughette and Handy. "Up ahead we found a narrower part of the ravine and some vines to help get you across. We are sorry, but that is the best we can come up with." She told them.

"It's fine." Toughette panted.

The two Sprites flew up ahead to ensure the vines were in reach for the smurfs. Toughette and Handy concentrate hard on targeting the vines. They grabbed hold and swung themselves forward over the ravine. The two smurfs could feel the heat rising from the hot running lava below as they swung across. Once their feet touched the ground on the other side, both Toughette and Handy collapse forward in trying to catch their breath. That's when they noticed Hefty and Nursette were not with them. They spun around to see their comrades still running with the lava quickly catching up to them.

"**Hurry**!" Both Toughette and Handy cried out to them.

Morligo and Tiango took the vines and brought them back to the other side so Hefty and Nursette could have something to swing them across. The heat rushing up along their heels causes Hefty and Nursette to run even faster. It felt like they were running forever and that the others across the ravine were so far away.

Hefty finally released Nursette's hand seconds before they both grabbed hold of the vines. Their own weights push themselves across with great ease. As soon as they landed on the other side, like when Toughette and Handy landed, Hefty and Nursette fell forward in a breathless heap. Their little hearts were beating so fast and so loud that it felt like it could explode right out of their chests.

The rumbling sound of the lava rushing over the cliff causes the smurfs and the Sprites to back away from the ravine even more. Mostly because the heat was becoming even more extensively hot. They all watch in awe over the beauty and destruction of this natural disaster.

Toughette suddenly starts laughing. The others looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"We just out ran lava! Talk about a real workout!" Toughette said in between chuckles.

Finally catching on to what Toughette meant, Hefty, Handy, Nursette, and the Sprits all started to join the golden haired smurfette in the joke.

Sometimes you just need to laugh in order to get over a scary experience.


	13. An Uphill Journey

**Chapter 13: An Uphill Journey**

Mama Smurf turned to look past everyone pulling the gurney, and down the path that they were walking on. This was about the umpteenth time she had done this in the past hour. The others knew that she was very worried about the other smurfettes, smurfs, and Wood Sprites they had left behind. Mama Smurf could feel the stare of the one smurf that stayed with the group. She looked down to face Farmer Smurf, whom looked not only tired from pulling on the heavy gurney for miles up a mountain, but just as worried as she was.

"I'm sure they'll catch up, Mama Smurf." He finally told her. "I've known Hefty and Handy all my life. If anyone will find away to get across that ravine it'll be Hefty and Handy, ma'am."

"I appreciate your words of comfort, Farmer, but I should have known better. I shouldn't have left them behind." Mama Smurf said, punishing herself.

"Well, don't forget Mama Smurf, Toughette and Nursette are also very resourceful. I know them to be a pair of the most stubborn smurfettes of the village. They won't give up." Tattlerette spoke up as she walked along side Mama Smurf.

"Again, Tattlerette, thank you." Mama Smurf sighed. No words of encouragement would help until she knew for sure that her young brave smurfettes, the smurfs, and the two Wood Sprites were safe. She turned once more to continue walking forward up the mountain.

"For all that it is worth, Mama Smurf; I am in your debt for coming to our rescue." The rusty red Sprite said, as he also continued to struggle with pulling the gurney.

"Coron, as it is important for you Sprites to protect the trees it is a smurfette's duty to be there for her friends." The smurfette elder stated, looking over her shoulder at the male Sprite.

"By the way, what did happen back there before we showed up?" Tattlerette asked. She began pulling out her notepad and pencil to prepare to take notes.

"_Tattlerette_…" Cowgirl gave a growled warning to the nosy redheaded smurfette. If she wasn't so pre-occupied with pulling the gurney she'd take the notepad and pencil away from her and throw them off the cliff.

"No, no. It's alright Cowgirl. You all deserve to know what had happened." Shia, the mauve Wood Sprite said calmly.

Both Tattlerette and Mama Smurf looked over their shoulder to show the Wood Sprites that they were ready to listen. Coron took it upon himself to start.

"The real trouble started during the last warning tremor." The rusty red Sprite began. "It didn't take us long to realize the true danger the animals were in. We encouraged them to leave the forest and get to safer ground. Just as Morligo and Tiango ushered a family of rabbits out from their den three heavy boulders came tumbling down from the rocky hill. Morligo and Tiango managed to duck in the den before the boulders trapped them inside."

"Now you smurfettes know that we Sprites are not that strong, and yet we tried desperately to free them out from that rabbit den." Shia said. "Then without warning, the volcano started exploding fiery rocks into the air. They came raining down on us and causing our trees to catch fire."

"One of the rocks crashed down on the very tree Tasle and Marla were on. That is how they were badly hurt, Mama Smurf." Coron explained, addressing the injured Sprites lying on the gurney.

"I see." The red capped smurfette elder nodded.

"When we realized that it wasn't safe for any of us to stay in the open, we grabbed Tasle and Marla, before taking shelter in the other cave. Seconds later much of the heavy branches came crashing down, blocking our only exit." Shia shivered as she remembered that horrible moment.

"It was luck that our little robin friend spotted us and flew to get help." Coron finished.

"Yes. It was lucky." Mama Smurf nodded. "I just hope the others are alright." She again sighed.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh, please. Can we take a break?" Nursette whined. She leaned up against a rock in order to catch her breath.

Hefty, Handy, Toughette and the Sprites glanced at each other before looking back at Nursette.

"I suppose we can stop for a brief moment." Hefty nodded an 'ok'. "But we're not even half way up this mountain yet, the sun is going down, and the others are probably very worried about us. So I recommend we only rest for a few minutes." He added.

"Not only that, but it's sometimes hard to tell when a volcano like that one might blow. The lava we encountered was only the beginning to what could happen if we don't get at least most of the way up this mountain." Handy Smurf estimated. "But then again, a small break is something I think would be good for all of us." He sighed as he sat down on the rock beside Nursette.

"Tiango, why don't you go up ahead to let Mama Smurf, Coron, and the others know we are all ok." Morligo suggests to the purple Sprite.

Tiango nods her head, "alright," she says before taking off to fly up along the path.

With a sigh of relief, Toughette sits down on a log beside her. She secretly was glad that they are taking a break. It had been a hard run and her legs were starting to feel it. She knew that the others were feeling their over-worked leg muscles too just by reading their faces, including Hefty's, whom just sat down beside her. Toughette glanced down at her now dirty hair and lets out a low growl.

"What's wrong, Toughette?" Hefty asked.

"Typical. I wash my hair earlier in the day for once, and now it is dirty again." She frowned while picking out a bunch of small twigs that have gotten stuck in her tangled golden hair.

"Is that what's bugging you? Geez, Toughette." Hefty said, rolling his eyes.

"What's your problem? You don't have hair!" She snapped back at him. "After living with the smurfettes for two years you should know that a smurfette's hair is her identity. And right now, mine is ruined."

"Toughette, I love you no matter what you look like." Hefty said trying to be somewhat romantic, but it came out in more of a snippy tone.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Toughette glared at him.

"What do you mean, what do _'I mean'_? You _know_ what I mean!" He growled defensively.

"Not necessarily. You sometimes flatter Gingerette just so you could get the last piece of smurfberry tart."

"Well, that's different. That's desert." The strong smurf added smugly.

"You are such a typical smurf." Toughette huffed.

"You expected anything less?" He commented with a cocky smile.

Handy glanced over to Nursette, whom was trying not to laugh. She noticed the carpenter smurf's concerned looks and turned to him. "Don't worry. This is normal. They seem to enjoy it." She explained to him.

"Oh?" Handy raises an eyebrow, curiously.

"Hello! Private discussion here!" Toughette snarled at them.

"Oh, don't start yelling at them now!" Hefty growled at the golden-haired smurfette.

This time Nursette could not hold in her laughter. She let out a hearty chuckle at Hefty and Toughette's antics.

Toughette lets out a heavy growl at her sister "Fine!" She snapped before glaring back at Hefty. "Let's continue this conversation elsewhere." She huffed as she stood up.

"Fine." Hefty said in agreement. He too got up and followed Toughette into a nearby field of wild violet flowers.

"Well, that was sure interesting." Handy shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes. I have witnessed some pretty interesting conversations between those two, myself. Mostly the arguments are about sports, though." Morligo said as she is also chuckling over the bickering pair.

"But don't worry." Nursette assured Handy. "They usually work it out with either by playing sports, or even on rare occasions they would come to an agreement about something and forget about the argument entirely."

"Wow." Handy was speechless in hearing about this whole other side of his close friend. Although it wasn't all too surprising, considering that he and Hefty had some pretty loud arguments at times. One in fact that caused Handy to want to run away to live under the sea with his ex-girlfriend, Marina the mermaid, in a smurfmarine that he had invented.

Absently, Handy, Nursette, and Morligo watched the young couple in the flower field. Hefty leaned over to pick one of the beautiful violets, and handed it to Toughette. She smiled at him as she accepted his gift. Then she brought the flower up to her nose and smelt it. In a result, Toughette's smile grows even wider to Hefty. They both start turning their gaze up at the western sky to stare up at the colorful sunset.

Nursette lets out a small romantic sigh over the now calm display between Hefty and Toughette. "Looks like they've already come to an agreement." She stated softly.

"That's a relief." Morligo smiled. She follows their gaze to the western sky. "It is a lovely sunset, considering the fact that the volcano is still causing the smoky black cloud all over the southern part of the land."

"Yeah." Both Nursette and Handy nodded in unison.

Out of the corner of Nursette's eye, she noticed that Handy was rubbing his injured arm.

"How is your arm?" She asked the carpenter smurf.

"Huh?" Handy turned to the smurfette nurse and gave her a perplexed look before he realized what she meant by the question. "Oh, i-it's, well, still attached, heh-heh." He said with a hint of humor in order to mask the throbbing pain he was feeling.

She smiled over his bravery. But she also knew that his arm was probably causing him great discomfort right about now.

"Still, maybe I should have a closer look at it." She said reaching for his hand.

"Actually, it's fine. You did a great job patching it up back in the forest." He said nervously. Handy paused breathlessly as Nursette's soft blue hand picked up his and pulled it gently towards her. He suddenly found himself swallowing a large lump that somehow got caught in his throat. This was a feeling he hadn't felt since when he first met Marina. Handy watched carefully as Nursette peeled away part of the bandage to see underneath them.

"Hmm, looks like you should heal nicely. There seems to be no sign of infection. When we get up to the top of Mount Peak I should do a full clean of the wounds just to be on the safe side." The braided blond smurfette said in a professional and nurturing tone. She slowly raised her eyes up to meet his, and smiled warmly at him.

"Er, thanks. You are too kind." Handy said, trying to hide away his blushing cheeks.

"Handy, I'm a nurse. It's my job. Much like being a carpenter is yours." Nursette bashfully grinned.

"Thanks. Remind me to build you a special clinic when this is all over." Handy said.

"You are so sweet, Handy. I bet all the ladies like you." Nursette mentioned in a shy manner as she re-bandages his arm again.

"Well, I did kind of have a girlfriend once." He admitted.

"Oh?" Nursette could feel a sudden sting in her heart as she tried to stay cheerful.

"Um, yeah. Her name was Marina. She was a mermaid. But eventually we decided that it could never really work between us."

"How come?"

"Well, mostly because she lives in the sea, and I live on land. Not only that, but she did meet a nice merman that cared deeply for her. In the long run, it ended up being better that way, I suppose." Handy frowned as he remembered the pain he felt during the break-up between him and Marina.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that Handy." Nursette said in a comforting way. She places a tender hand onto his and waited for him to look back up at her. With a soft warm smile, she let him realize that she understood and felt sympathy over his heart-breaking experience.

"Thanks." He smiled back at her.

"What for?"

"For listening."

"Oh."

Without realizing it, Nursette and Handy slowly bring their faces closer in together, but stopped as soon as they heard someone clearing their throat. The two of them looked over to see Morligo still sitting beside them with a concerned look on her face.

"Sorry, but we should really get going before it gets any darker." The golden yellow Sprite announced.

Morligo stood up. She stepped towards the flower field, and by bringing her thumb and index finger to her mouth, the golden yellow Sprite lets out a loud whistle. The noise had gotten Toughette and Hefty's attention right away. Morligo signaled to them that she and the other smurfs were ready to continue up the mountain now.

The young couple stood up from their spot in the flower field and made their way back to the others. Toughette still held the flower that Hefty picked for her in one hand, while at the same time holding Hefty's hand in the other.

"That's a very smurfy flower you have there Toughette. What are you going to do with it?" Nursette asked her golden haired sister. Toughette smiled at her in a mischievous way.

"Hmm. I think I'll stick it…here." Toughette answers as she places the violet over Hefty's right ear. Handy couldn't hold in a giggle.

"Cute." Hefty commented with one eyebrow raised. He carefully removed the flower from his ear and looked down at it with a smirk.

"Awe, why did you do that for? I thought you looked rather smurfy with that on." Toughette giggled.

"Naw. You make a much smurfier smurfette then I ever would." Hefty said as he placed the flower gently in his girlfriend's beautiful golden blond hair.

"Really?" Toughette replied in almost disbelief. Hefty didn't really respond but gave her a warm smile that said 'really.'

"Come on. We need to get going." The strong smurf finally said taking Toughette's hand once again and leading everyone up the hill.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Forlo!"

The light green Sprite that was walking behind the gurney turned his head once he heard his name being called out. His face lit up with delight to see his purple companion flying up to him and the rest of the team.

"Tiango!" He called back. "I'm so glad to see you are alright!"

The others stopped walking to see the Sprite landing beside Forlo with a happy look on her face.

"Yes, thanks to our friends." Tiango told Forlo as she takes his hands into hers. She then turned to the others with great enthusiasm written on her face. "Which is the reason why I'm here," Tiango stepped away from Forlo and fluttered towards the smurfette with the red cap. "Mama Smurf, Morligo sent me ahead to let you know that the other smurfs and smurfettes are fine. They are just taking a brief break, but will be on their way up the mountain as soon as possible."

"Oh that's a relief." The elder smurfette sighed, bringing her hand up to her chest. The news felt like a huge weight had been lifted. Farmer Smurf and the other smurfettes also let out a huge sigh of relief as they heard the news.

"I got so worried when we saw the bridge catch on fire. We barely made it across ourselves." Mama Smurf explained.

"Yes, by the time we actually got to the bridge it was already gone." Tiango said. "We had hoped you had already made it across. They are looking forward in reuniting with you all very soon."

One of the injured Sprites begins to groan loudly, which caught everyone's attention immediately.

"How are Tasle and Marla? Will they be alright?" Tiango asked. She leaned over the gurney to inspect her injured friends.

"I recon so, but we need to get them up this mountain so Mama Smurf can give them some healing medicine." Farmer Smurf explained. Basically he was going by what Mama Smurf explained to them earlier.

"In that case, I better help." Tiango volunteered as she glided up with her wings and landed behind Cowgirl and Farmer Smurf.

"Thank you, Tiango." Coron said gratefully.

"No problem." She responded as she grabbed hold of the rope and prepared to pull the gurney.

"Alright then. Let's get smurfing. We have a lot of miles to cover, and it's already getting dark." Mama Smurf ordered.

As they continued the walk up the mountain, Tattlerette leaned up to Mama Smurf. "See, I told you they'd be alright." She said with a wink.

Yes. Yes you did, Tattlerette. Thank you." Mama Smurf smiled warmly at the redheaded smurfette.


	14. The Big Bang

**Chapter 14: The Big Bang**

"Phew. We've finally made it."

The Sprites, Mama Smurf, Farmer Smurf and the other smurfettes shot their heads up when they heard Toughette's voice. They instantly saw five familiar forms entering the cave. Excitably Cowgirl, Tattlerette, and Farmer Smurf jumped up and rushed right up to them. They greeted them warmly with big hugs. Mama Smurf quickly finished tying the last bandage on Tasle, the light blue Sprite, before getting up to join her young ones in the reunion.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you all are here safe." Farmer cheered as he hugs his brothers.

"Yeah - ow! Careful." Handy cringed back when Farmer accidentally bumps into his sore arm.

"Handy! You're hurt?" Farmer acknowledged with shock.

"It's just a few scratches. Don't worry about it." Handy waved it off.

"Are you sure?" Farmer asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." The carpenter smurf gave Farmer a reassuring smile.

Even thought he wasn't too convinced, Farmer decides to let it slide for now. He moved his attention to Hefty Smurf. "How about you? Are you hurt?" He asked him.

"Not hurt. Hungry." Hefty stated, rubbing his grumbling tummy. He turned his head directly to a campfire burning near the entrance of the cave. Sitting over the fire was a medium sized pot. Inside the pot something bubbled and smelled oh so good. Hefty looked back at Farmer Smurf with a grin. "Say, is that food cooking over there?" He wondered.

"Sure, go help yourself." Farmer chuckled.

"Oh we are so relieved you made it." Tattlerette cooed as released herself from hugging Toughette.

"We are relieved that we made it too." Nursette chuckled as she stepped back from hugging Cowgirl.

"Land sakes, girl. Y'all gave us quite a scare when Tiango mentioned that you were nearly got caught in a lava slide." Cowgirl's loud voice cried out.

"Yes, that must have really been scary for you." Mama Smurf said as she too started hugging her two young smurfettes. "But at least you are here safe and sound."

"Not to mention, hungry. _**Hey!**_ Haven't you heard of sharing?" Toughette snapped once she notices Hefty helping himself to the pot of soup. He looked up at her and gave her an innocent grin.

"Toughette lower your voice. Tasle and Marla are resting." Mama Smurf hushed the tough smurfette.

"Sorry Mama Smurf. How are they anyway?" The golden haired smurfette wondered with a soft concerned look on her face. She noticed that Hefty brought her a bowl of soup and accepted it gratefully.

"They will make a full recovery, thanks to all of you." Coron announced happily.

"Oh it was the least we could do after all the times you have helped us out in the past." Cowgirl explained.

"Cowgirl's got a point there." Hefty spoke up as he handed Handy and Nursette a bowl of soup as well. "If you Sprites hadn't helped out when we were gathering some key ingredients in our quest to find the cure for Gloria. Otherwise, her soul would still be stuck in limbo all courtesy of the Scepter of Faith. Not only that, but we could have been caught in that avalanche if you weren't there to warn us."

"Gee, sounds like you've had yourself quite an adventure during the past two years, Hefty." Handy Smurf mentioned before taking a sip from the bowl of soup.

"You have no idea." Hefty shook his head as he himself couldn't believe the time he had during his stay with the smurfettes.

"One thing I noticed when we came to this cave earlier was that most of this camping gear had already been here." Farmer Smurf pointed out.

"Yeah, we smurfettes would sometimes use this cave as a camp for when we are collecting herbs or to just spend a little time away from the village." Tattlerette explained before letting out a big yawn.

Hefty turned to Toughette, whom was barely able to keep her eyes open. He smiled as he took her empty bowl away from her hand. The golden blond smurfette opened her eyes, curious to know what Hefty was up to. She realized that he is guiding her up to go lie down on a pre-made bed of straw in a dark corner of the cave. With no strength to argue, Toughette sat down on the well laid out straw. She pulled the purple-blue violet out of her hair and places it beside her. Hefty brought over two blankets from the pile that they had brought from the Smurfette Village, and covered her up with one of them. He then covered himself as he lied down beside her. With his left arm resting protectively over her body, he snuggled up into a comfortable position. Being that they were both very tired, it didn't take them long to fall asleep.

Cowgirl just happened to be walking by when she spotted the young couple sleeping. "Awe, now that's adorable." She cooed.

"What's adorable?" Farmer asked as he picked up a few of the spare blankets.

Cowgirl didn't say anything, she didn't have too. She simply jerked her thumb over towards the dark corner of the cave, and Farmer followed the motion with his eyes to see what she meant.

"Oh now where is Painter Smurf when you need him? He'd love to smurf a portrait of that." He chuckled.

"A portrait of what?" Handy Smurf asked as he walked up to his friend.

"Of that." Farmer pointed at the sleeping couple. Handy stifled his giggles once he too noticed the sleeping pair.

"Come now, young ones. Let them rest. The last thing we need are two very grumpy smurfs on our hands." Mama Smurf said as she ushered Cowgirl, and the two smurfs away from corner.

Following the example of Hefty and Toughette, the other smurfs and smurfettes each grab their own blankets and found their own bed of straw to lie down on. Even the Sprites are feeling very fatigue. They each grab a blanket and huddled near their injured companions. The only one that seemed to be not in any hurry to sleep was Nursette.

After placing her bowl down, Nursette walked over to the injured Sprites.

"Aren't you tired Nursette?" Handy asked from his bed of straw.

"I am actually Handy, but I just want to check on Tasle and Marla first." Nursette explained as she inspected the condition of the wounds. Satisfied that Mama Smurf did a great job with the bandages, Nursette turned to face Handy once more.

"You know, I still made that promise to clean your wounds as soon as we got here." She said. Nursette walked up to the carpenter smurf and placed her medicine bag beside him.

"Oh, it could wait till morning. You should really get some rest…"

"Handy please, it won't take long. And a promise is a promise." She assured him.

"Alright. I should know better then to argue with a medical professional." Handy sighed in defeat.

Nursette let out a little giggle before unraveling Handy's bandage wrap.

Farmer Smurf glances up at his carpenter friend and the braided blond smurfette. He smirks over the scene before tipping his cap over his eyes and leaned back to fall a sleep with Cowgirl close beside him.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

All was quiet the next morning. The campfire was now smoldering. Everyone still slumbered peacefully as the sun slowly rose. Then, without warning, a loud bang shook the entire cave.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Both Hefty and Toughette shrieked at once as they bolted up from their cozy sleep.

"It came from outside." Tattlerette concluded.

Another big bang roared and rumbled the entire cave once more. This caused the Sprites, the smurfs, and the smurfettes to jump up out of their beds, except Tasle and Marla; they could barely sit up to see what the racket is. The others all hurried outside to witness the entire topside of the volcano blowing apart. It started to spew out hot ash down towards the southwest of the land. A dark grey, almost black, cloud filled the air, making everything look like night in the morning sky.

"Just like how Gloria described from her dream…" Mama Smurf muttered to herself.

"Wow, I hadn't smurfed anything like that before in my life." Farmer said in awe.

"Mama Smurf… Please tell us that didn't just go over our home, did it?" Cowgirl asked in a worried tone.

"I wish I could, Cowgirl, but I'm afraid that ash cloud just may have destroyed anything that remained of our village." Mama Smurf explained, regrettably.

"No…" Tattlerette gasped. For once she is at a loss for words. She was so shocked that she absently dropped her notepad and pencil. With her now free hands, Tattlerette uses them to cover her face from letting the others see her tears.

Toughette was so shaken by seeing the destruction in front of her that she doesn't realize the tears rolling down her face. It broke Hefty's heart to see her so sad. In fact he himself was feeling grief because the Smurfette Village had been a second home to him for the past two years. Now it is gone. He wrapped his arm around the golden-haired smurfette and pulling her close to him for comfort. Once Toughette realized that she was indeed crying she took this opportunity to hide her face from view by burying it in Hefty's chest.

Nursette was completely taken back with all of this. She was unsure if she wanted to scream, or to just simply fall over and cry. The braided blond smurfette started to wrap herself in her own arms as the tears began to fall down her cheeks. She was so caught up in her own grief that she barely noticed Handy placing his hands onto her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her.

Farmer as well tries to comfort Cowgirl by putting his arm around her. She accepted his caring jester and leaned up against him for support. Cowgirl tried to be brave about this, but after noticing that even Toughette was crying, she too begins to let her guard down by letting her sad emotions show.

"I wish there is something I could say that would ease some of this grief you and the other smurfettes must be feeling right now." Coron said in a sentimental tone.

"Thank you, Coron. But you know, it is said that a home is where the heart is. Right now, I am just relieved that none of my smurfettes were down there." Mama Smurf said.

"Where are they, Mama Smurf?" Morligo asked.

"They are safe, my friends. They are safe." The smurfette elder smiled softly behind watery, emotion-filled eyes.


	15. Stressful Cruise

**Chapter 15: Stressful Cruise **

Both the S.S. Smurf and the S.S. Sister Smurf have been traveling many miles across the deep ocean for the past two and half days. Thankfully, the trip was nearly over. Soon they will reach the shores of the Smurf Village. It had been a lucky trip. The two ships were able to travel with nice calm weather. However, that didn't stop some of the passengers from feeling a tad sea sick and the rest with cabin fever.

On the S.S. Smurf, Captain Dreamy Smurf surveyed the lower deck with his eyes. He watched as the rest of his fellow smurfs did what they could to help make the homesick smurfettes feel more comfortable. Dreamy saw as Poet Smurf recited one of his poems wrote to Ballette in hopes that would cheer her up. After he finished, the blond ballerina turned to smile at the creative smurf. This showed that she indeed appreciated his efforts.

At the other end of the ship Dreamy noticed Greedy Smurf handing out cupcakes to the hungry passengers. There were a few, including Brainy that refused any food, due to the fact their stomachs were not faring too well on this trip. Dreamy reminds himself that this trip was almost over and that should bring relief to those who were suffering with nausea.

In the Crow's Nest, Dreamy spotted Vanity glancing in his mirror briefly before returning his gaze out in the open sea. Over to Captain Dreamy's right, stood Papa Smurf, whom has offered to take the captain's wheel briefly. It wasn't surprising that Papa Smurf looked worried about the same thing he was. The thought of leaving the rest of the smurfs behind must be tearing him up inside. Dreamy let out a little sigh before returning his gaze over the lower deck.

Captain Dreamy prayed silently that the smurfettes' home village will be alright. He also prayed that both ships will be able to survive not only this trip, but the trip it will have to make back to the Smurfette Village. How he was looking forward to when this would be all over. Captain Dreamy was not sure if he had even slept the past few days. Many times he had to shake his head in order to stay focused, or he might have veered the ships off course. Papa Smurf had suggested that he'd take a nap, but Captain Dreamy refused, stating that guiding these ships back to the Smurf Village was a number one priority.

Dreamy let out a big yawn before he looked over his left shoulder. Near the back of the ship on the captain's deck sat Astrologette. She pulled out her Tarot cards and began laying them down to read the future. At first he made a skeptical look over the fact she relied on those cards often in deciding the fates. But then he remembered her prediction for the rescue team when the Trolls invaded the Smurfette Village. This brought more curiosity towards this smurfette and her tarot cards. Dreamy Smurf decided to walk up to her. He stopped to lean over the railing and faced the ocean.

"So, what do your cards say now?" He asked her in a curious way.

"Huh?" Astrologette looked up at Captain Dreamy. "Oh, they are still saying 'doom'. For the Smurfette Village, that is." She told him in a tone of regret.

Dreamy frowned. He hoped that she would be wrong, but something in him said that it could very well be possible. It was then that he thought about the other smurfs and smurfettes left behind. He faced her with a worried expression.

"Wh-what about the others?" He asked. "Do your cards say anything about them?"

Without saying a word, Astrologette picked up the cards and placed them back into the deck. After giving them a quick shuffle she pulled out two cards and studied them carefully.

"They are fine." She announced calmly. Astrologette pulled up another card and placed it beside the second one. "They are safe from the danger, and are waiting patiently for us to pick them up."

"That, at least, is good to hear." Dreamy commented, with a hint of a sigh of relief.

Both Captain Dreamy and Astrologette share a knowing smile before Dreamy turned to face the ship that is attached to the S.S. Smurf. He wondered how the others are doing on the S.S. Sister Smurf right about now.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**MEANWHILE ON THE S.S. SISTER SMURF**

The smurfs and smurfettes aboard mainly stayed quiet due to the long tired trip over the ocean. Behind the captain's wheel, Valvette and Brainette both leaned against the railing. Valvette lifted her head up from eyeing her reflection in her compact mirror. Something suddenly dawned on her.

"Gee, this is seems all so familiar. Like we've done this before. There should be a word for this kind of feeling." She pondered out loud.

Brainette lifts her head from the railing of the ship. She gingerly turned to look over at the beautiful brunette smurfette, and raises her eyebrow. Brainette shook her head slowly in disbelief before saying, "_Deja vu_" to her.

Valvette turned to her smart sister in shock. Her mouth hung open as if the words she wanted to say could not come out. "Excuse me?" She finally utters out.

"The word you seek is called _Deja vu_. It's a French word that means a particular phenomenon of having the strong sensation that an event or experience currently being experienced has been experienced in the past, but in reality, it hasn't." Brainette said, trying to ignore the nauseous feeling in her stomach.

"Brainette I am shocked. There is **no** need to _**swear**_. I mean, I was just asking." Valvette huffed.

"But that is the word. _Deja_…"

"Brainette!" Valvette raised her hand up in disgust. "That's enough potty-smurf talk from you. I'm going to tell Mama Smurf as soon as we get to go back home."

"Oh, I give up." Frustrated and feeling very nauseous, Brainette rests her head over the railing of the ship before she might get sick all over her sister. Then again, the thought did amuse her somewhat.

Smurfette, whom over heard the conversation between Valvette and Brainette, tried very hard to stifle her giggles. She returned her focus on steering the S.S. Sister Smurf. Even though the ship was attached to the S.S. Smurf and the trip was smooth sailing, still the currant of the ocean could cause problems if Smurfette did not do her part in keeping the S.S. Sister Smurf aligned with lead ship.

The young blond smurfette looks over the captain's deck to see the passengers on the lower deck. She watches as each passenger dealt with personal space, which is something everyone is lacking right now. Gingerette tried to comfort everyone by handing out freshly baked muffins. Some rejected her offer, due to feeling a little motion sickness. Smurfette started to feel sorry for them.

She also felt bad that the Smurfette Village was in peril. No matter what though, Smurfette knew that the other smurfs would make sure that these smurfettes know the Smurf Village can always be their second home.

This made her feel that for once in her life she was not alone. Sure living with the smurfs has been a real blessing, but none of the smurfs could communicate the same way as she could with any of the other smurfettes aboard this ship. Smurfette looked down at the new pink dress Valvette gave her back in the Smurfette Village and couldn't help but to smile. It had been the best gift anyone has ever given her. She frowned, however, as she wonders what the future would hold for these smurfettes.

On the lower deck Gingerette had just handed Melody and Harmony Smurf each a muffin before walking to the next group of smurfettes. Melody looked down at her muffin with a sadden expression. She didn't know why she decided to take one; she wasn't even that hungry. Melody, unaware of her actions, lets out a loud sigh. Her mind was obviously somewhere else.

Harmony was about to take a bit of his muffin when Melody's loud sigh caught his attention. "What's wrong?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"What?" The amber-haired smurfette broke out of her concentration as she turned to see that Harmony is beside her. "Oh, nothing." She quickly gave him an answer, not really wishing to take this conversation any further.

With a pout, Harmony looked down at the muffin he held in one hand and his trumpet in the other. He smiled as he raised the hand holding the trumpet.

"I could play you a song to help cheer you up." He offered politely.

"**NO!**" Melody suddenly cried out. This caused Harmony to jump back slightly.

"I'm sorry, Harmony. It's just that I am not in much of a mood to hear or play music right now." She apologized to the musician.

"I understand." Harmony sighed in defeat. "You're worried about your home, and probably the other smurfs and smurfettes as well, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Something like that." She slowly nodded. How could she explain her feelings to a smurf she barely knew? A part of her wished she had stayed behind. Perhaps the others could have used her help. Melody went on to thinking on what they could be doing right about now. She started daydreaming of the moment when Hefty held her before she boarded the ship back on the dock.

'_Right about now, I could be back in those strong arms.'_ She thought to herself.

Shaking her head, Melody quickly reminded herself that it was never meant for her and Hefty to be together. It was obvious from pretty much the very beginning that Toughette would be the lucky smurfette to have him. Melody turned to see Harmony quietly eating his muffin.

'_Well, he is cute when he's not trying to play his trumpet.'_ She thought with a smile.

To Harmony's surprise, Melody starts leaning up against his shoulder. They both smiled at each other before taking a bit of their muffin.

"**OH! Harmony! Smurfette!**" A female voice cried out from way up in the Crow's Nest.

"**What is it Gosipette?**" Smurfette called back.

"**What is that word that you call out when you see what appears to be land in the far off distance? Because I think I see land, but I could be wrong, but just in case I'm right I would like to shout it out for everyone to know...**"

"**The word is 'SMURF HO**', Gosipette!" Harmony shouted up at her.

"**Oh Yes! SMURF HO, everysmurf!**" Gosipette cheered.

"Thank smurfness." Brainette muttered as she looked up to confirm that land is indeed approaching.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**TWO HOURS LATER…**

The two ships finally docked, and some members of the Smurf Village, even though were very confused on why both ships have returned, came down to assist the departing passengers. Finally Papa Smurf reached the ramp to depart the S.S. Smurf, but before he could even step down his little smurfs started bombarding him with questions.

"Now, now my little smurfs calm down." He raised both his hands up in a reassuring manner. "The smurfettes' Village is in great danger. Both Mama Smurf and I agreed that they would be much safer if they'd come back here to stay with us till we are sure it is ok for them to go back. I would appreciate if you all would show the smurfettes the best hospitality you can give them during their stay. Alright?"

"Yes Papa Smurf!" Most of the smurfs cried out in unison before helping the smurfettes off the boats and back to the Smurf Village.

"Papa Smurf! Where are Hefty, Handy, and Farmer?" Painter Smurf called out with a baffled look on his face.

"They stayed behind to assist Mama Smurf and some of the other smurfettes in a rescue mission." Papa Smurf answered with a hint of worry in his tone. "Help the others get the smurfettes settled then gather more supplies for the S.S. Smurf. Captain Dreamy and I with select a few smurfs to go back and pick them up."

"Yes Papa Smurf." The young smurf nodded before he ran off to carry out his orders.

Smurfette and Valvette walked off the dock and headed through the Smurf Village. A smurf with a candle placed on top his cap, and the rest of his attire is covered in dirt rushed up to them.

"I just heard the news. You can rest a sure that I'll be here to assist in any way I can." He told them.

Valvette reacted by taking a step back - away from the generous smurf, while making a face of disgust.

"Is anything the matter? You do remember me, don't you? I'm Minor Smurf." The dusty smurf said.

"Eeew, yes. I do. You're the other smurf with a funny smell." Valvette said, pinching her nose from his presents.

"Other smurf?" Minor gave the long brunette haired smurfette a puzzled expression.

"Yeah. There's you, and that other one over there that is, _yuck_, rummaging through his trash." Valvette cringed.

"That'll be Sloppy Smurf you'd be talking about, but I still don't understand why I would be having a funny smell, unless," Minor took a quick whiff of himself to see if he sensed what Valvette could be smelling. "Ah, it'd be sulfur you smell on me. The mines are covered with it."

"And what smurf-tell would you be smurfing around in these mines?" Valvette threw her arms in the air.

"Oh, I'd be digging in hopes to discover great things that would be useful for the village." Minor Smurf stated proudly.

"Yeah, well. Let me know when you discover bathing. Ok?" She muttered back while waving her hand in front of her face. Not wanting to be near this smurf anymore, she walked away.

"Valvette, that wasn't very smurfy of you to talk to Minor like that. He was only trying to be helpful." Smurfette whined, catching up to the brunette in the purple dress.

"Smurfette, you are the most sweetest smurf in this entire village, but you must understand one thing." Valvette stopped to face the blond smurfette.

"What's that?"

"I just may have lost my home for good, and all my things that I have left there. I am in no mood to be smurfy with anyone right now."

"I-I suppose that makes sense." Smurfette said softly, not knowing what else to say.

"Smurfette. I am in a desire need to freshen up. Where can a smurfette go to do that?" Valvette said, instantly wanting to change the subject.

"Oh, this way." Smurfette takes Valvette's hand and guided her to her home.

A small group of smurfettes walked up to Brainette on the smurf dock. Each of them seemed a shade of paler blue on their faces.

"Brainette, you wouldn't by chance have some of Mama Smurfs special herbs to help cure nausea, would you?" One of the blond smurfettes asked.

"Yes I do. They are in this bag right here." Brainette answered as she tapped lightly on the carry bag tied to her belt. "I shall make us all a cup immediately."

"You wouldn't by chance have enough herbs for one more cup?" Brainy asked in a timid way.

Brainette rolled her eyes and let out a loud sigh before turning to face Brainy. "Yes, I have plenty. Apparently Mama Smurf had predicted this trip would be rough on a lot of the smurfettes and not just us." She explained to him.

Brainy couldn't help but to hear the cold tone in her voice. If he wasn't so desperate for some of that herb tea he'd forget even talking to this smart smurfette. He followed her and the other nauseated smurfettes off the dock.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Floraette and Craftette stood in puzzlement as they tried to figure out a way to stop Babette from crying. The one thing they could think of is that Babette might need her diaper changed. Both smurfettes frowned once they realized that they only brought enough diapers that lasted the boat ride across the ocean. In the meantime, Floraette covered Babette with one of the blankets and held her up against her chest in hopes to relax the youngest smurfette. This seemed to work. But both Floraette and Craftette knew that this was only a temporary solution. In no time, they spot a smurf walking past them, Floraette and Craftette rushed up to him.

"Excuse me, uh, Smurf." Craftette called out as they started catching up to him.

"What?" The Smurf snapped as he turned with his arms crossed, and a scowl look on his face.

"Oh, we're sorry. We didn't know what your name was." Floraette said, assuming that he might have been insulted for being addressed as just 'smurf'. She started holding Babette closer to her chest.

"It's Grouchy Smurf. What do you want?" He huffed.

Craftette and Floraette both frowned at each other, as if to say they are not impressed with Grouchy's attitude towards them.

"Well, we were kind of hoping you will help us find anything we could use for diapers." Craftette explained.

"Diapers?" Grouchy's face suddenly softened as he began noticing the little baby smurfette in Floraette's arms.

"Yeah. We were all in such a rush to evacuate our village that we didn't have time to grab more diapers for Babette here." Floraette said in a guilty tone.

"Oh. This way." Grouchy said, as he started guiding the smurfettes towards Papa Smurf's house. He opened the door and led them to the corner of the room where a crib sat. "There are extra diapers on that table over there." Grouchy pointed just past the crib.

Craftette walked up towards the crib, while Floraette took Babette to the table.

"Awe, Hefty did say you had a baby in your village, but he didn't say how cute he is." Craftette cooed.

Grouchy didn't respond. He just crossed his arms and hoped the smurfettes would hurry it along. There were a lot of things that needed to get done around the village, plus he had been selected to go on the return trip to pick up the other smurfs and smurfettes left behind. How he hated going on return trips.

"There all clean." Floraette proudly held up the now happier Babette. Floraette looked over to Baby Smurf in the crib and had a thought. "You don't suppose we could leave Babette here with Baby Smurf while Craftette and I go help the others unpack?" The raven-haired smurfette asked Grouchy.

"Sure." He shrugged.

"Great." Floraette cheered. She placed Babette beside Baby Smurf and handed her, her favorite teddy bear wearing a pink smurf hat. "There you go. Now you two play nice." She told the little ones before following the others out of the house.

Babette and Baby Smurf watch the adults as they close the door on their way out. As soon as they are alone, the two youngest smurfs turn to each other and began talking to each other in baby babble.

Baby Smurf put down his favorite baby rattle to picked up his own teddy bear. It is a darker shade of brown with a white smurf hat on it. He held it up to show Babette. She does the same with her light beige teddy. Baby Smurf placed his teddy down in front of him. He then raised his hands above it and wriggles his fingers. Magically, the brown teddy bear got up to start dancing.

Babette set her teddy down, and giggles as she clapped her hands together. She too held up her hands and wriggles her fingers. Like the brown teddy, her light beige teddy got up to dance on its' own too.

Their focus is interrupted when the front door opened suddenly. The teddy bears dropped in a motionless pile in between the babies. Babette and Baby Smurf turn to look up at the smurfs that have just entered the room.

"We just have to get a few extra blankets and cups for the smurfettes. Apparently, during the evacuation they didn't have time to bring enough." Papa Smurf explained to Captain Dreamy, whom followed close behind. "Over there in my cupboard, I should have at least seven spare blankets. Could you go get them for me, while I get the extra cups?"

"Yes Papa Smurf." Captain Dreamy saluted. He walked over to the cupboard, opened it, and pulls out five wooly blankets. Still very tired from the trip, he let out a big yawn as he closed the door. Dreamy turned to walk back towards Papa Smurf when he noticed the baby crib. He realized that both babies are in the crib. "Oh, looks like Babette has been introduced to Baby already." He said with a grin.

Papa Smurf walked over with four cups in his hands. He leaned forward over the crib to see the little smurf babies glancing up at him with innocent eyes.

"Amazing." He said. Being a wizard, he can sense that magic has been used in the room, especially somewhere from within this crib. His suspicions grew when he knew that the only ones in this room, besides him and Dreamy, are the babies. Papa Smurf raised his eyebrow in suspicion as the two babies each giggle and bat their eyes up at the adult smurfs.

"Awe, they are just so cute at this stage, aren't they Papa Smurf?" Captain Dreamy cooed.

"Yes. A little too cute." The red capped elder muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing my little smurf. Let's go help the smurfettes get settled, before we return our attention in setting up the ship to sail in the morning." Papa Smurf said in a more clear tone.

"Aye, Aye Papa Smurf." Captain Dreamy again saluted before following his elder out of the house and closed the door behind him.

Babette and Baby Smurf once again clap and giggle with delight as they return to their game of making their teddy bears dance.


	16. Battle of the Brains

**Chapter 16: Battle of the Brains**

Within ten minutes of having some of Mama Smurf's herb tea, the nauseated smurfettes and Brainy began to feel much better. They all got up to help the rest of the smurfettes unpack their things off the two ships.

A group of smurfs have started pitching up a couple of large tents in the smurf field beside Farmer's garden for the smurfettes to stay in. It'll be their temporary shelter until the updated news on the condition of the Smurfette Village. After everyone unpacked their things, and most of the tents were up, some smurfettes had been greeted with the chance to go on a tour of the Smurf Village.

Brainette decided to stay near the tents, mostly because she had already gone on a tour around the village. Also she wanted to catch up on some reading while she waited for some of the smurfs to come back with more materials to add another tent up. The smart smurfette pulled out one of her books she managed to save from her home, and sat down on a nearby rock. She sighed contently as she tried to relax from her exhausting trip across the ocean.

After being able to read three paragraphs into her book a shadow moved over the pages. Brainette looked up and frowned.

"Oh, it's you." She said coldly. Brainy scowled at her comment.

"You've been doing your best to avoid me. And if I do say something to you, you talk down to me. This has started to happen ever since the incident at the volcano. Don't think I haven't noticed that. I wasn't smurfed yesterday, you know." Brainy lectured.

Brainette rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh. "Look it isn't you, ok. I'm just upset that I lost my abacus. It was a gift from Mama Smurf way back when I was a smurfling. If it makes you feel any better I have been moody to a lot of the other smurfettes too." She confessed before trying to focus again on her story.

"Fine. Apology accepted." Brainy said as he held up his hand.

"Apology accepted?" Brainette muttered in disbelief. The smart smurfette began to recall her recent memory to see if she had indeed mentioned an apology to him. She concluded that she did not.

"Yes. I can understand the pressures of being the smartest member of the village. I too have that responsibility on my shoulders of being in command when Papa Smurf is off on important missions. The stress can sometimes cause mood swings." Brainy explained.

"Oh really?" Brainette cocked an eyebrow as she placed her book down and slid off the rock to stand face to face with Brainy. She quickly disliked this smurf's attitude. "Is that what you came all the way over here to say to me?"

"Well that, and to lend my expertise in the situation."

"What's that suppose to mean?" The brunette huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing really. Papa Smurf appointed me to be in charge in assisting with any questions that you or any of the other smurfettes may have. Being the fragile state you all are in it is important that somebody like me is here to help guide you."

"Excuse me?" That statement brought Brainette in a state of disbelieve. She simply stood with her mouth hung open.

"If you ever need anything, anything at all even a shoulder to cry on, I'm your smurf. Even a smurfette of your stature will be able to welcome someone that can provide information that could bring comfort in your delicate condition. I can answer any of your questions for I know all there is to know about what you are going through. I should, because Papa Smurf left me with this important responsibility." Brainy proudly stated to the smart smurfette.

"Oh he has, has he? Fine…" Brainette looked up to see one of her smurfette sisters walking up to them with a perplexed look on her face.

"Gosipette. You look like you have a question on your mind." Brainette asked the bleach blond smurfette.

"I do, actually. Lots. You don't suppose you would have time to answer some for me." Gosipette asked in a hopeful tone.

"Oh, I don't think I'm in the position to answer any questions, Gosipette. But why don't you ask Brainy here. He says he has _all_ the answers." Brainette said with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Really?" Gosipette beamed as she turns to Brainy with a wide grin.

"Well, I don't mean to brag…" Brainy began to boast before he was instantly cut off.

"You will know if the others are alright? How about our village? Will it still be there if the volcano should smurf? Given our status now, what will happen if something were to happen to Mama Smurf and the others? Do you think they were able to save the Wood Sprites? What if they were unsuccessful? How will we know they'd be ok or not? Will it be much longer to hear back from them?" The young bleach blond smurfette babbled.

Brainy wasn't sure if he should be scared or impressed that this smurfette could speak without taking a single breath after each little question. Something didn't seem right at all. He looks over to Brainette, whom stood quietly and watched both Gosipette and him with a smirk on her face. _'She knew this would happen.' _Brainy growled inwardly. _'If this is her way of saying she is smarter then I, she's got another thing coming.' _ He continued in thought while glaring at the smart smurfette. Just as Brainy would open his mouth to try and give Gosipette a single answer, she'd again cut him off with another set of questions. This stunned Brainy. No one has ever been able to talk more than him before.

"Do you know which ship might smurf back to pick up the others? Who will be going on the trip? Maybe I should go. I might get chosen to sit up in the bird's nest - oh, sorry I mean the _crow's_ nest. I'm still getting use to all this sailor talk. It can be so complicated sometimes. Do you think I did a good job being the lookout on the trip here? Oh, that's right; you were on the other ship. Well, Harmony and Smurfette said I did a smurtacular job. Whoa, look at me, I'm slipping away from the topic here… The one question I really wish to ask is where I can go find the little smurfette's room? Is there one near here?" Gosipette finally paused briefly to hear an answer.

"You know, I-I-I just remembered. Papa Smurf had wanted me to something important…uh, over there." Brainy quickly said before running off.

"Hey! What about my question?" Gosipette called out after him.

"Don't worry, Gosipette." Brainette chuckled. She placed a hand on her sister's shoulder and pointed to Smurfette's house that sat down the path through the village. "I believe over there is the place where you need to go and 'freshen up'."

"Oh, good." The bleach blond smurfette sighed in relief, but then again turned to Brainette with a puzzled look. "But who will answer my other questions? Like about our sisters, Hefty and the other smurfs back home? Are they ok? How will we know if they are or not? Wh-"

Brainette, being well experienced with her babbling sister, held up her hand to cover her mouth. "Let me simplify it for you, my sister." Brainette quickly said. "I'm sure that no matter what happens, everything will work out in the end."

"Really?" Gosipette wondered in disbelief.

"Yes. And, Gosipette…"

"What?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Oh, no special reason. Just for being yourself." Brainette calmly stated as she patted her simple sister on the shoulder. She then started to walk away with her book underneath her arm, leaving Gosipette to scratch her in puzzlement.

"Well gee," the baffled blond shrugged. "If I'm not myself then who am I?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

After most of the smurfettes return from their tour of the village, Sewette and Tailor Smurf came up to the field with more materials. Brainette and some of the smurfs were able to go back in pitching the last tent up.

"There, that should do it." Brainette said as soon as she completed a perfect knot to hold the tent in place.

"Brainette, Brainette, Brainette. You did that all wrong." Brainy exclaimed as he peered over her shoulder.

"You again? Brainette sneered. "Don't you ever smurf up?"

"I'm just lending my expertise here, and you keep putting me down. That isn't very polite of you. Now I can show you how to do a perfect knot if you like." Brainy snapped back.

"What are you talking about? According to this book, I did this knot flawlessly." The smart smurfette said holding up the book in her hand.

"Yes, well. Books are fine as guides, but experience goes a long way. Trust me; I have had much experience in tying knots of all types." Brainy lectured, as he waved his finger up in the air.

Furiously, Brainette stood up. "Are you implying that I do not know what I'm doing?"

"Not entirely so. You just lack the same experiences that I have."

"I'll have you know that I designed and helped built most of the homes back in our Village, while you were most likely sorting out books in your personal library!" Brainette screeched as she stomped her foot on the ground.

By now a small audience of both smurfs and smurfettes surrounded the bickering pair, curious to know what was going on.

"I did much more then just organize the library!" Brainy said defensively. "I am Papa Smurf's best pupil as an apprentice."

"Oh, I'm so sure." Brainette groaned, rolling her eyes skyward. "You are probably as good as a bad germ on a healthy cell."

"You're jealous!" Brainy laughed suddenly.

"Jealous? Are you delirious?"

"Not delirious. Positive. I believe I finally understand the reason for your insane reaction towards me."

"You are the most egotistical, self-centered, loud-mouth of a reject smurf. The only thing going for you is that you have skills as a writer." Brainette spat.

"Well, there is no reason to resort to anger and name calling as your defiance. I thank you for your comment about me being an excellent writer, but that still doesn't let you off the hook that you have this jealousy problem over me." He added, turning away from the brunette smurfette in a huff.

Brainette let out a loud growl. She looked down at the book in her hand before she threw it at Brainy, hitting him dead center in the back of his head.

"Ow!" Brainy shouted in pain. He turned to see Brainette glaring hard at him before she pivots on her heal and storms off in the opposite direction.

The rest of the smurfs and smurfettes stood, speechless. For the smurfs it hasn't been the first time anyone has thrown something at Brainy's head for running his mouth a little too far before. But for the smurfettes this is the first time they had seen Brainette so upset in such a long time. They started to whisper amongst themselves over this event that just accrued.

One of the smurfettes with orange curly clown-like hair whispered to the smurfette with the short light brown hair. "Gee, remind me to never Smurf in Brainette's cornflakes in the near future. That was just too funny." Prankette snickered softly.

"Yeah, and here I thought Toughette had a temper." Grumpette grumbled.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

On the dock, some of the smurfs had just finished unpacking the smurfettes personal belongings, and now started to prepare for the S.S. Smurf to set sail once again. As Captain Dreamy barked out orders aboard the ship, Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf observed from the dock.

"I am hoping to leave first thing in the morning after Captain Dreamy has had a chance to rest. We are planning to get back to the Smurfette Village in a reasonable time. With any luck the others will be there safe and sound waiting for us." Papa Smurf explained to Grandpa Smurf, standing beside him.

"I hope so too." Grandpa Smurf nodded his head in agreement.

"Papa Smurf, Papa Smurf!" A whinny voice cried out.

The two smurf elders both turned their heads to see Brainy, along with a few other smurfs, running up onto the dock.

What is it Brainy." Papa Smurf sighed.

"That Brainette is out of control!" Brainy shouted. "All I was doing was lending my assistance in trying to set up the last tent for the smurfettes, and she got all upset over it."

"Yeah," Jokey agreed, "she even threw the book at him, literally." He finished with his trademark laugh.

"That's not funny, Jokey!" Brainy growled. He then began to rub the back of his sore head. "It really hurt, Papa Smurf."

"I see. Well, I'll go talk to her, Brainy. In the meantime, I suggest you stay away from her and the other smurfettes for a while. They are all going through a tough time right now. It could be that they are not use to, uh, _your_ kind of help." Papa Smurf said, having a feeling that he may have more of a part in upsetting Brainette then he is letting on. Never the less, he does not and will never approve of hitting or throwing anything in any form. Brainette will have to be told this.

Jokey Smurf again started to giggle to himself, getting Papa Smurf's meaning right away. Brainy kind of got what Papa Smurf may have meant, but simply frowned as he nodded his head and said, "yes Papa Smurf."

"Why don't you go home, youngin', and put some ice on that noggin of yours. It looks like she got you pretty good there." Grandpa Smurf mentioned, after noticing a bit of a lump underneath Brainy's white cap.

"Thanks Grandpa. I think I'll go do that." Brainy sighed, before heading off the dock.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

As soon as Brainy walked into his home, he felt very confused. He was happy that Papa Smurf will take action and talk to Brainette about throwing a book at him, but at the same time he couldn't help feeling guilty about it too. Guilty? Why? What could have spawned this feeling? Brainy never had to feel guilty about anything he ever did.

He started to feel the throbbing in the back of his head again from where the book struck. Letting out a sigh, Brainy is sure that he should take Grandpa Smurf's advice and put ice on the pain. Yet, he didn't feel like doing that.

'_How about I read something?'_ He thought. '_That will help relax me?'_

The smart smurf walked over to his book shelf. He guided his finger along the row of books in order to find the right one he wishes to read first. _'Quotations of Brainy Smurf, Volume 1 – The Burden of Being the Smartest Smurf' 'Quotations of Brainy Smurf, Volume 2 – How to Improve every Smurf' 'Quotations of Brainy Smurf, Volume 3 – How to be more like Brainy'_…

Brainy stopped when he noticed that one of the books didn't have any writing on the side cover. Curiously, he pulled it out to inspect it. That was when he realized that it wasn't a book at all – it was an abacus.

"So that is where I put it." Brainy exclaimed out loud. He took a deep breath in, and blew on the abacus. Dust flew off of it like a dark cloud. After coughing out the dust particles that he had accidentally breathed in, Brainy thought as he looked at his calculating device.

"I wonder how it is that I rarely got to used this before." He asked himself. After pausing a moment to think about it, Brainy smacks himself on the forehead. "Stupid Brainy. Of course. Brainette had been so right about me. I focus too much on literature and speech that I rarely worry about math or science. This abacus is practically useless to me…or is it?"

Again the gears in Brainy's head began turning once more. He turned to look at his door as if he was planning his exact steps he is about to take. With a deep sigh, the smart smurf nodded.

"Ok," he said before walking out the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Greedy and Gingerette had spent the entire afternoon cooking and preparing the night's dinner for every smurf and smurfette. Regardless of Gingerette's worried mind on her home and others that were left behind, she found being distracted with cooking helped maintain a positive focus. She really felt a great partnership working with Greedy in the kitchen. The redhead smurfette wondered if this could be a permanent thing for the smurfs and smurfettes, or will her home survive and the smurfettes will get to go home within a few weeks or less.

As she handed out each plate of food and cup of smurfberry juice, she wondered if all the smurfettes thought the same as she did about this situation. Gingerette gave the last smurfette her dinner before looking around the field to see how the others are doing. Over on the left corner, she spotted Klutzette talking to Clumsy Smurf. He was showing her something that would appear to be a small rock in his hands. The two of them seem to be having a conversation about it, and at the same time enjoying each other's company.

Off closer to the center of the field Painter Smurf stood with Craftette, Smurfette, Vanity and Valvette. He just finished painting a portrait of Valvette. The beautiful brunette managed to see the picture for the first time and became instantly impressed.

Her voice seemed to echo across the field as she said, "oh Painter, where have you been all my life? That is simply the best portrait anyone has ever done of me."

Craftette even agreed with her, surprisingly, being she was the true artist of the Smurfette Village.

Poet Smurf was doing everything he could in making sure Ballette and a few other smurfettes were comfortable. He again read out another poem he had just written. Ballette and the other few smurfettes smiled with each beautiful word Poet speaks.

Even Melody was enjoying Harmony's company. She began to cringe with each sour note he made playing his trumpet. In fact it made most of the smurfs and smurfettes in the field cringed, including Gingerette. Here she thought she would be safe at the other end of the field from that noise. Everyone sighed with relief as soon as Melody managed to grab the trumpet away from Harmony.

"I think a little more practice is in order." She told him.

Behind the musical duo Sweepy sat down beside Sweepette and offered her another cup of smurfberry juice. She accepted while the two of them started up a conversation about the best way to clean chimneys. Each of them realized their techniques were similar and yet slightly different from each other. This amazed Gingerette. It was really at this moment she realized how similar both villages were to each other, including her and Greedy Smurf.

The last smurfette Gingerette notices in the field was Brainette. She sat alone in front of one of the tents. The redhead smurfette frowned. She could feel her sister's worry. If anything were to happen to Mama Smurf, she'd be the next in line to lead the smurfettes. This was something that Brainette felt she was not ready for.

Gingerette watched with sympathy as Brainette finished the dinner given to her. The female cook could only wonder what the smart smurfette was thinking. She wondered if Brainette was still upset for what happened earlier in the afternoon between her and Brainy. The fact that Papa Smurf had come to talk to her about it most likely embarrassed her. One thing had been for certain, Brainette was not use to being lectured on good manners when visiting other places. Brainette had always been the one on her best behavior anywhere the smurfettes went.

The redhead smurfette was about to walk over to Brainette when she saw Brainy walking up to her. A knot formed in her stomach. How was this going to turn out? She decided to wait and see what would happen.

Brainette was about to take a sip out of her cup when she noticed Brainy walking up to her. She let out a frustrated sigh when he stopped right in front of her.

"Please just get away from me!" Brainette groaned. "Papa Smurf has already talked to me about this afternoon, and I apologized for my actions. Is that the reason why you are here? To get an apology out of me? Well, I'm sorry then. There it is. Happy now? Enjoy."

"No. That isn't the reason why I'm here." Brainy said in a barely audible tone. "In fact it is I who should apologize."

"What?" Brainette looked up stunned. It had been at that moment she realized he was holding something behind his back. She watched as he brought the object around into view. To her surprise it was an abacus.

"Here," he said softly, "I believe you could use this more then I ever will."

Brainette sat speechless. Her hand trembled slightly as she slowly accepted his gift. Could this be his way of apologizing? The world around her seemed to fade away as she stared down at the new abacus in her hands. Sure it was a little dusty, but the thought of been given one after loosing hers nearly brought tears to her eyes. She felt she should say something for his generosity, but no words seem to want to come out. All she could do was sit there with her mouth hung open.

"Um, well, I-I can see you are busy here, so I'll just leave you alone now." Brainy acknowledged, sensing the awkwardness of this moment.

Brainette looked up as Brainy started to walk away. "Thank you." She whispered, after finally finding her voice.

"No problem." Brainy turned to smile at her.

"Friends?" The brunette in pigtails said as she held out her hand.

Brainy's smile grew wider as he reaches over with his hand and took hold of hers. "Friends." He nodded as they shook on it.

Gingerette, whom watched the whole thing, felt relieved that the two smart smurfs made amends.

"Here you go Gingerette." Greedy said, handing her a plate of food.

"Huh?" Hearing Greedy's voice took her off guard.

"You must be hungry too. I managed to save you a plate." The village chef said.

"That is so sweet. Thank you, Greedy." Gingerette smiled as she accepts the plate of smurf-bean casserole and smurfberry salad on the side. As she began eating her food, the redhead smurfette again wondered how the others are doing back home.


	17. Restless Smurfs

**Chapter 17: Restless Smurfs**

The next morning every smurf and smurfette got up early to help finish stocking the S.S. Smurf with food and water for its voyage back to the Smurfette Village. Dreamy Smurf came out of his house after putting on his Captain's hat. He closes his door, but stopped to let out a big yawn and stretch out his arms. As he started rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Dreamy began making his way towards the dock.

Papa Smurf turns to see Dreamy yawning once more as he walked up onto the dock and towards his crew that is all lined up, ready to board.

"Did you get enough rest?" The red-capped elder asked the still very tired captain.

"Yes Papa Smurf. I'm still waking up, though." Dreamy replied with another yawn.

"Alright then. Everyone is ready, and the ship has been restocked for her voyage back to the Smurfette Village."

"Ok." Captain Dreamy walked past each of the chosen crew of the S.S. Smurf.

Grouchy had his usual grouchy look on his face as he stood awaiting his command to board the ship. Beside him was Melody. She wanted to come to make sure her sisters, Mama Smurf, and the other smurfs, especially Hefty, were still safe. Harmony stood waiting to come aboard as well. The last smurf Dreamy passes was Astrologette. Confused, Dreamy stopped to scratch his head. He turned to Papa Smurf.

"Ah, Papa Smurf… Where is Brainy? I thought he was coming to be the navigator?" The Captain asked.

"I have decided to let him stay here, Dreamy. When I asked if he or Brainette would like to come they both seemed to have turned green. They asked if it would be possible to stay behind on this trip. Being that they seem to be getting along now I said they could watch over things while I come with you on this voyage." Papa Smurf explained.

"But who will be the navigator?" Dreamy whined, waving his arms in the air.

"I will." Astrologette called out. Dreamy turned in shock. The jet-black haired smurfette smiled at him. "Don't worry. I have been studying the stars during our trip here. I'll be able to navigate with no troubles." She assured him with a wink. Dreamy smiled, feeling confident that this gypsy smurfette just might be able to do a great job as his navigator.

"Alright mates. If everything is in order there is only one thing left to do. Everysmurf aboard the ship, and lets set sail." Dreamy cried out.

"Aye, Aye Captain!" Papa Smurf and the chosen shipmates cry out with a solute.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It had been almost a week now since the volcano blew. The dust cloud still covered most of the land. Being up in the mountain left them mostly protected from the volcanic ash. However, that did not stop the smurfs and smurfettes from getting up and doing their usual morning rituals

The first to wake up were Hefty and Toughette. They start heading out of the cave to do their stretches and morning exercises before going for a jog. Mama Smurf is the second one to wake up. She went to check up on the recovery of Marla and Tasle. Thanks to all the care the two injured Wood Sprites have received they are now able to sit up, even get up to walk around a bit. Nursette got up soon after Mama Smurf to help clean and redress the wounds of the two Sprites and Handy's arm. After Handy Smurf has his arm looked at by Nursette, he picked up a few of the tools the smurfettes left in the cave for emergency uses, and heads out into the open to finish building a machine. The machine was for when the smurfs from the Smurf Village came to pick them up they are able to use smoke signals.

Farmer and Cowgirl got up and right away headed out to gather herbs and other edible vegetation for breakfast, while Tattlerette focused on writing down their story from the notes she wrote down for her _'Tattlerette's Daily Report'. _ She knew all the other smurfs and smurfettes will want to read about this exciting adventure with the volcano when they head back to the Smurf Village.

Coron and the other Wood Sprites also head out to patrol the forest. They search to find any creatures that survived and would need medical care. The Wood Sprites also inspected the extent of damage the volcano created. It was a relief to see that the volcano finally showed signs of calming down, but it was also sad that the smurfettes had lost their home do to the destructive force from the explosion. Each day the five Wood Sprites flew over of what uses to be the Smurfette Village and see absolutely nothing. The ground still smoldered along the thick layer of ash covering the one section of the forest. Surprisingly there were a few stray twigs sticking up that use to be tall strong trees, but the scene still was a sad gloomy one.

After returning from their morning jog, Toughette was determined to spar regardless of the fact her home was forever gone. She handed Hefty his bow as she grabs hers. Hefty knew that she would be upset if he doesn't spar with her. At this point, Hefty didn't want to argue with her. He spars with her, but purposely eased back on his attacks. With any luck her mind would be so pre-occupied that she wouldn't notice his light strikes. No such luck.

"You're being easy on me. Stop it!" She suddenly snapped.

"Toughette look I will understand if you do not want to spar today. I mean, I would be upset too if I had just lost my home. In fact, the Smurfette Village was kind of my second home." He tried to counsel between defensive blocks on her attack.

"Hefty you know that sparring helps to keep my mind focused. I really don't want to be reminded that my village is gone right now." Her voice almost squeaked with emotion. She let out a warrior cry as she brought down her staff hard.

"But Toughette…" The strong smurf again blocked her strike.

"You're being a wuss! Attack me!" The golden blond smurfette demanded. She began lashing out in hard strikes with her bow. Hefty barely was able to block every one of them. Finally there is an opening, and without thinking Hefty took it. Swinging his bow around in a swooping motion, he snagged Toughette right off her feet and flipped her over his head. She landed on solid rock with a hard thud. The wind is instantly knocked right out of her.

"Ow!" She winced with a gasp.

Farmer Smurf and Cowgirl just happened to walk by with herbs and fruit in their arms when Toughette took the fall.

"Ooh, that looks like it would hurt." Farmer cringed.

"Yeah, I am betting it would." Cowgirl agreed.

"Why does Toughette insist on sparing every morning? It won't kill her if she'd take some time to relax, you know." Farmer Smurf suggested.

"Farmer dear, that girl is more stubborn then a mule on a hot summer's day. She will never back down from anything." Cowgirl shook her head as she and Farmer headed into the cave.

"Are you alright?" Hefty asked as he dropped his bow and knelt down beside his fallen Toughette.

"No." She growled, trying not to cry.

Hefty was able to at least help her sit up. He placed his arm around her for support, and sat down beside her. Toughette looked up at the still smoldering volcano with a frown.

"Maybe you're right, Hefty." She sighed. "Maybe I should take a break from sparing for a while."

"I understand." He replied, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Hefty? Do you remember when you said that fate must have brought you to the Smurfette Village?" Toughette suddenly spoke after being silent for a brief moment.

"Yeah." Hefty responded, not quite sure where she is headed in this conversation.

"Well, perhaps this is fate again, saying that we are meant to stay together?" Toughette wondered as she leaned up against Hefty's chest. His strong arms felt very comforting at this moment.

"It could." Hefty nodded.

"I'm going to miss this place." She added with a broken hearted tone.

"Me too." He too sounded sad for the loss of the Smurfette Village.

"Hefty? Toughette? Breakfast is ready." Mama Smurf called out to them from cave's entrance.

Hefty looked down at Toughette. He noticed that she could no longer hold in her tears. There would be no way she would feel comfortable sitting with the others right now, even though she was very hungry after a good workout. Barely able to contain his own emotions he still turned to face Mama Smurf.

"J-just give us a moment, ok Mama Smurf." He told her.

"Alright. I'll make sure to save some porridge and fruit for when you two are ready." She said before turning and heading back into the cave.

Hefty faced the direction of the volcano, but this time he allowed his tears to fall. It took a lot to make him cry, and seeing Toughette this upset was enough to get him emotional too. That and seeing the village he called home for the past two years disappear in a rush of hot ash broke his heart too. His one relief was that the other smurfettes were safe back in the Smurf Village.

Toughette reaches up with one of her hands and strokes his arm tenderly. "Thanks," she whispered to him.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**LATER IN THE AFTERNOON…**

Mama Smurf returned with Toughette and Tattlerette from gathering more medicine herbs for the recovering Wood Sprites. As they came towards the cave a scene in front of the entrance caught their attention. Cowgirl, Farmer, Nursette, and the Wood Sprites, even Tasle and Marla were up watching Hefty and Handy locking hands over a flat rock. As the smurfettes got closer they saw that the two smurfs are trying to push the other hand over. For the moment it appears that they are evenly matched. This puzzled Mama Smurf and the other smurfettes. They had never seen anything like this before.

"What is going on here?" Mama Smurf finally called out.

"Oh, Mama Smurf you're back." Coron said after finally noticing the smurfettes return.

"Yes. And this is what I come back too?" Mama Smurf raised her eyebrow and addressing the scene in the middle of the crowd.

"It is called a good-old-fashion arm wrestling match, Mama Smurf." Farmer spook up. "Back home Hefty would challenge all the smurfs, but no one had been able to beat him. The one that could come close was Handy as far as I can tell."

"Talk about a male ego sport at its finest." Tattlerette chuckled.

"I challenge the winner." Toughette cried out with her arm raised high.

"As I was saying…" The red-headed smurfette smirked at her golden-haired tom-smurf sister.

Inch by inch Hefty pushed Handy arm over until it finally lands on the flat surface of the rock.

"Ha! I beat you, again!" Hefty cheered triumphantly with his hands high up in the air.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You got lucky because I still have a sore arm." Handy excused himself for losing.

"You know, my heart would bleed for you, but it's my turn…_move_." Toughette smirked at Handy as she jerks her thumb for him to get up from the rock he was sitting on.

"Toughette, you know how much I love challenging you to any sport, but this is arm wrestling. It's different." Hefty said, trying to get her to back down.

"Whatever, it's a sport. I want to try it." Toughette ignored his warning, and held up her hand in preparation.

"Ok." Hefty shrugged before taking her hand into his. "But I am not going to go easy on you just because you're a smurfette."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Toughette grinned.

"Ready?" Handy said putting his hand on Hefty and Toughette's locked grip. Both challengers nod their heads. "Alright, go!" The carpenter smurf barked as he let go for the match to begin.

To start, both Hefty and Toughette seemed evenly matched. But that wasn't the case. Toughette could tell that he was backing down on his full strength in order to put on a show for the others. It wasn't tell he really began putting on more force behind his push that she is now able to feel his powerful grip.

Slowly Hefty pushed Toughette's hand back. It would be a matter of seconds before he won. Toughette began to feel that she was out muscled in this sport. That was when she came up with a cleaver idea. Before Hefty could have a chance to react, Toughette quickly leans over and kisses him on the lips. This distracted him just enough for her to push his hand down onto the flat rock.

"Whoo-whoo, I win!" Toughette cheered as the audience around them roared with laughter, especially Handy and Farmer. Nether of them ever saw Hefty been beaten in an arm wrestling challenge. To them this was the funniest thing they had ever witnessed.

Hefty was more shocked then embarrassed that he had been beaten by a _smurfette_.

"You cheated!" He finally said with a cracked voice.

"I did not!" She defended.

"Yes you did. You kissed me. There is _**no**_ kissing in an arm wrestling challenge!"

Handy and Farmer both started to laugh harder when they heard that.

"Oh dear." Mama Smurf giggled with the other smurfettes and Wood Sprits.

"You never complained before when I kissed you." Toughette huffed over the fact he was being a sore loser.

"That's different! We weren't arm wrestling then. The #No. 1 rule in arm wrestling is _'no kissing'_."

"Oh you are just making that up!" Toughette growled as she slammed her fist onto the flat rock in front of her.

"I am not! You can ask any smurf. They will tell you. Isn't that right, smurfs?" Hefty turned to Handy and Farmer, hoping that they would support him in this debate.

"What are you asking me for? I don't arm wrestle." Farmer laughed.

"Hey, I don't want to get involved. This is between you and your girlfriend here." Handy stated, whipping a tear from his eye after laughing so hard.

"Traitors!" Hefty growled. He then turned to the smurfette elder. "Mama Smurf! Will you please explain to Toughette that kissing is a form of cheating in an arm wrestling challenge?"

"I'd love to Hefty, but I have never seen this sport before. I am not familiar with the rules I'm afraid." The smurfette elder said, trying to hide the fact she was still giggling.

"Face it, Hefty. You hate losing, especially if it's a sport you think you have mastered." Toughette snorted.

"That's it! I'm going to get you for that!" Hefty crowed. He instantly jumped up from the rock he was sitting on and lunged at her. Toughette managed to leap back before he could grab her, and ran off towards the path Mama Smurf, Tattlerette and she took coming back from picking herbs. Hefty followed in close pursuit. It didn't take long from the moment both of them were out of sight that the others heard Toughette squeal echoing through the trees.

"I guess he got her." Tattlerette laughed. That comment started everyone laughing out loud again.

Hefty grabbed Toughette from behind, nearly causing her to fall over with fits of giggles. The strong smurf pulled her up and leaned her against a nearby tree.

"Ok, so you got me." She chuckled. "Now what do plan on doing about it?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe this…" He cooed, bringing his face closer to hers.

Gently he strokes his nose smoothly over her soft blue cheek. The feeling tickles her, causing her to start giggling. Toughette could feel her cheeks blush. How embarrassing this would be if the other smurfettes ever saw her like this. Hefty smiled over the fact that her face glowed a purplish-pink color. Their eyes met with instant attraction. Like two magnets their faces started pulling into each other. Toughette stopped once something caught her eye over the cliff and out on the ocean. A smurf-sized ship sailed up towards the shore of what use to be the Smurfette Village.

"Hefty!"

"What?" Her sudden cry made Hefty Smurf jump. The moment shattered so fast that he didn't know if he should be disappointed or upset.

"Is that the S.S. Smurf?" She asked, pointing down towards the ocean.

With surprise, Hefty spun his head around to see what Toughette was pointing at. Indeed he too saw the tiny ship floating roughly five miles from the shore.

"It is!" He exclaimed.

"We have to tell the others right away!" Toughette said, taking hold of Hefty's hand and lead him back up the hill to the cave.

Mama Smurf and the others were just starting to eat lunch when Hefty and Toughette came running up.

"**Handy! Start up your machine!**" Hefty shouted.

"What?" Handy shot his head up from his bowl of soup.

"Your machine Handy, start it up! We just saw the S.S. Smurf!" Toughette cried out.

"Whoa…" Handy almost spilled his soup on his lap as he got up to run for his machine.

"It's about time, if you ask me." Farmer Smurf grumbled before returning his attention back to finishing his soup.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"**Papa Smurf! Captain Dreamy! Up on top of the mountain…Look!**" Harmony yelled from up in the crow's nest.

Papa Smurf and Captain Dreamy looked up at Harmony before gazing up at the Mount Peak. It was then they saw strange smoke rising up from it.

"Those are smoke signals." Astrologette pointed out.

"I hate _smoke signals_." Grouchy grumbled.

"That has Handy's work written all over it, Papa Smurf." Captain Dreamy stated as matter of fact.

"What do they say, Papa Smurf?" Melody asked.

"Hmm…" The red-capped elder scratched his bearded chin as he studied the smoke pattern. "It says that the Smurfette Village is no more, but everyone is safe."

"Well that explains the gray ash and lava we saw covering the shore." Melody sighed with a sadden expression.

"Yeah," Astrologette let out a sigh as well before putting her arm around her sister. "But at least the others are alright…just like the prediction I got from my tarot cards."

"It's a shame your tarot cards didn't explain how we would be able to get to them and bring them back to the Smurf Village." Captain Dreamy inquired to the gypsy smurfette.

"Wait my little smurfs, there is more to Handy's message." Papa Smurf waved to the crew. "We can meet them along the east shore. It was unaffected by the volcano explosion."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Vast ye mates! Set sail yon starboard!" The Captain barked.

"Aye, aye Captain!" The crew replied.

"I hate _yon starboard_…" Grouchy Smurf again grumbled as he started following the Captain's orders.


	18. The Journey to New Beginnings

**Chapter 18: The Journey to New Beginnings**

"Well this is it," Mama Smurf said as she turned to her friends, the Wood Sprites. "We are going now. Are you sure you Sprites do not want to come with us? I'm sure Papa Smurf wouldn't mind. You could find a new home in the forests near the Smurf Village."

"I'm afraid not, Mama Smurf." Shia, the mauve Sprite, shook her head. "Our home is here. There is much work to be done in helping the forest heal from the natural destruction."

"We thank you for your generous offer though, Mama Smurf." Forlo added.

"You and the other smurfs better hurry if you want to catch the boat in time." Coron suggested.

"Oh, I'm sure Papa Smurf and the others won't go anywhere without us." Mama Smurf chuckled. She paused briefly with a serious look. "But we will most certainly miss you Wood Sprites. I promise that we will try to come back and visit once things are more settled at our new home."

"We will look forward to that day, Mama Smurf." Tiango said as she shook the smurfette elder's hand.

"Goodbye, my friends." Mama Smurf nodded before heading away from the cave to join the other smurfs and smurfettes waiting patiently by the path.

"Goodbye Mama Smurf! Goodbye smurfettes! Goodbye smurfs!" All the Wood Sprites cried out in unison.

"Goodbye!" The smurfs and smurfettes called back with a wave. All together they head down the path towards the eastern shore.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The S.S. Smurf paced the eastern shore until its crew spotted Mama Smurf and the others waving for them on the beach. In no time the ship was anchored so Captain Dreamy could lower the small boat with Grouchy and Harmony inside. The two smurfs rowed the small boat to shore.

Once the two of them beached the boat they help everyone aboard. Hefty and Toughette helped Harmony push the boat back out into the sea deep enough to be able to use the ores.

"Ok. Let's smurf everyone back to the ship, Grouchy." Harmony sang after jumping back into the small boat.

"I hate _smurfing everyone back to the ship_." Grouchy grumbled loudly.

"Gee, smurfy to see you too, Grouchy." Tattlerette scoffed sarcastically.

"Here, I'll smurf the boat back if you are tired Grouchy." Hefty offered.

Grouchy didn't argue. In fact he was relieved, not only to have Hefty back, but also not having to row the extra weight back to the ship. He sat down beside Tattlerette.

"Of all the spots to be available to you it had to be beside me." Tattlerette said in a huff.

Hearing her say that just made Grouchy tense and more aggravated with the redheaded smurfette. He began to grumbled something in a barely audible voice. Tattlerette raised her eye brow in suspicion to him.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that." She snapped.

"That's enough Tattlerette." Mama Smurf stepped in.

"What? He started it, Mama Smurf." Tattlerette said in defiance.

"Move over, Hefty." Toughette demanded. "Your arm must be still tired after our little arm wrestling challenge earlier." She joked.

"Oh, very funny…_cheater_." He growled.

Handy and Farmer start giggling at Hefty and Toughette, leaving Harmony out of the loop.

"I don't get it. What's so funny?" He asked.

"You had to be there, Harmony." Farmer Smurf chuckled.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**A DAY LATER…**

Mama Smurf stared blankly out on the ocean surface. Her mind was off wondering about the changes that she and her young smurfettes have undergone in the past two years. It all started that one fateful day when Toughette found Hefty on the beach near the Smurfette Village. What once was nothing but a legend, now was fact. Smurfs do exist.

The smurfette elder turned to look over to her young smurfettes mingling with the smurfs. How happy they all seem, even though they had just lost their home. She couldn't help but to think that the smurfs have a very loving energy that attracted happiness in all of them.

Captain Dreamy proudly steered the ship, while Astrologette stood by him as they talked. Farmer Smurf and Cowgirl both sat up in the crow's nest. Together they planned on gardening techniques when they return to the Smurf Village. Tattlerette focused mostly on the adventure/rescue story for her _'Daily Report'_. Grouchy leaned up against the railing of the ship, while the rest of the smurfs and smurfettes talked and told jokes.

Mama Smurf smiled at the playful scene before noticing Papa Smurf walking towards her with two cups in his hands. He handed her one of the cups before taking a sip out of the other one. The warm tea felt good going down his throat, instantly warming him up from the cool sea air.

"Thank you, Papa Smurf." Mama Smurf smiled as held the warm cup in both of her hands. She blew into it in order to cool it just enough to take a sip.

"It's kind of nippy today." She pointed out as she hunched over the warmth of the cup.

"Yes it is. But according to Captain Dreamy and his new Navigator, we should be at least half way back to the Smurf Village." The bearded elder stated, looking up at the smurf and smurfette on the captain's deck. Dreamy has apparently said something funny, and Astrologette giggles. Papa Smurf smiles before bringing his attention back to Mama Smurf.

"That's good to know." She sighed with relief. "This has been the most traveling time my young smurfettes and I have ever done. I'm looking forward in getting everyone all settled in and starting our new lives with the smurfs."

"It's already becoming an exciting change for my little smurfs." Papa Smurf assured her.

Before either of the elders could take another sip of their hot tea, Tattlerette, whom sat beside them, let out a loud sigh.

"What's wrong Tattlerette?" Mama Smurf asked.

"I can't seem to describe a perfect ending to my _Daily Report_, Mama Smurf." The redheaded smurfette whined.

"I'm sure a creative smurfette, such as yourself, will be able to come up with an ending that will blow all your readers away." Mama Smurf said with a positive tone.

"Thanks Mama Smurf." Tattlerette smiled up at her elder.

"No way, Hefty! I did not cheat! I can't believe you are still going on about that!" Toughette screeched, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yes you did! You deliberately distracted me so you could win at arm wrestling." Hefty shot back. The other smurfs and smurfettes start laughing at the bickering couple.

"Hmm. This may not be a perfect ending, but it will make an excellent epilogue." Tattlerette thought out loud as she started to write down ever detail she witnessed between the two strong smurfs.

"I hate _epilogue_." Grouchy grumbled.

"Are you _trying_ to be annoying? Or is that something you like to do on occasion?" Tattlerette asked the grumpy smurf. He didn't give her an answer. Instead he turned his head away from her.

"Oh my." The bearded elder cringed. Papa Smurf didn't like to see any of his little smurfs fighting of any kind, and began to take a step forward in order to stop the young couple from arguing.

"Don't worry Papa Smurf." Mama Smurf said, stopping him by grabbing his arm. "Those two love to argue. It's like a game to them."

"But…"

"Hey, I too once shared your concern when I first saw them like this. But they do work it out themselves and usually by going off to play sports or something." The smurfette elder chuckled before sipping on her warm tea.

Papa Smurf still looked concerned, but decided to give Mama Smurf the benefit of the doubt. He will stand aside and watch closely. If there was any sign of the argument getting out of hand, he would certainly step in.

"You are being a smurfling about this! There is no reason why I can't do something as good, if not better then you." Toughette smirked.

"How could you be better then me at arm wrestling when you cheated to win?" Hefty growled.

"I wish I could have been there to see that." Harmony chuckled.

"That'll be Toughette for you. If she knows she can't beat someone with brute strength she'll beat them with sheer wit." Melody explained.

"Oh, you should have it though, Harmony. It was classic." Nursette giggled.

"Yeah. The expression on Hefty's face when Toughette slammed his hand down was hilarious." Handy laughed loudly.

"Ha, ha, ha! Very funny, _**old pal**_." Hefty snapped at Handy.

"Oh stop being a sore loser, Hefty. I won, and that's that!" Toughette said as she crosses her arms.

"Well there is only one way to settle this then." Hefty grinned mischievously.

"Are you trying to say you want a rematch?" The golden blond smurfette chuckled.

"Only if you think you can handle it." He said in a mocking tone.

"In that case you're on!"

Without wasting another word, Hefty and Toughette start to lie down on their tummies. They clasp their hands in a ready position while focusing a steady stare into each other's eyes.

"Ready?" Hefty asks her.

"I'm always ready. You can start any day now." Toughette teased.

Like last time, their strength was evenly matched. Hefty even cuts her some slack for the first few moments. But this time he won't let her distract him with kissing. Nope, he would stay focused and show her how a real arm wrestler wins. With brute strength.

Toughette could tell by the look in Hefty's eyes that he won't be fooled again with her kissing him. She thought quickly on how she could take him down this time. That was when she thought about his other weakness. With her free hand, Toughette reaches over towards the arm he is using in this wrestling match and tickles him under his armpit.

"Hey!" Hefty cried just before Toughette slammed his hand down, again. All the smurfs and smurfettes aboard the ship howled in laughter, including Farmer and Cowgirl who saw the scene all the way up in the crow's nest.

"I never saw anything like that in all my days on sea or on land." Captain Dreamy said in between his laughter.

"That was indeed a sight to behold." Astrologette giggled.

"YES! That's twice that I beat you now!" Toughette cheered with laughter as she sat up.

"No, that is twice that you cheated to beat me." Hefty snarled.

"I can't believe you are getting all worked up over this." The golden blond smurfette said shaking her head.

"Look you are not supposed to kiss or tickle your opponent in order to win!" Hefty shouted at her.

"Oh, let me guess. No tickling is rule #No. 2?" Toughette chuckled, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes it is, in fact. But since you like tickling so much…" Hefty said with a sneaky grin.

"You wouldn't." Toughette shook her head nervously. She tried to back away from her mate.

"There is no where for you to run to, Toughette. It's time for you to get your just desert."

NO! Hefty… Please, stop!" The tough smurfette held out her hands in a surrendering position, but knew in her mind it was pointless. Hefty pounced, grabbing her and started tickling her. This caused Toughette to squeal and giggle at the same time. Again this made the other smurfs and smurfettes laugh out loud.

"Amazing." Papa Smurf said in astonishment as he witnessed Hefty slowly releasing Toughette, and the two of them staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Yes, I guess it can be." Mama Smurf chuckled.

"Not quite a perfect ending to my latest addition for my _'Daily Report'_, but close enough." Tattlerette sighed as she wrote down her final note on the pad of paper in her hand.

"What kind of ending were you hoping for, Tattlerette?" Mama Smurf asked.

"I'm not sure, Mama Smurf. I was kind of hoping for something with a little bit of romance to it." The redheaded smurfette lifted her head to her elder.

"You don't find this to be romantic enough?" Papa Smurf inquired.

"Ah, no Papa Smurf." Tattlerette shook her head. "My readers would not find arm wrestling as a way to end an adventurous tale. Nope, my readers would actually prefer to take notice in something with more _feeling_. Like kissing for example, anybody would like to read about a couple kissing."

"I hate _kissing_." Grouchy snapped from behind her.

With an aggravated growl, Tattlerette turns to the grumpy smurf. _'How would he know about happy endings?'_ The redheaded smurfette thought. She knows that she has to do something to get him to smurf-up once and for all. That is when a cleaver plan begins to form in her mind.

"Mama Smurf, could you hold these for me please?" She asked her smurfette elder as she handed over her note pad and pencil.

"Sure my young smurfette." Mama Smurf nodded.

"Grouchy Smurf, that is just boring. No one will be interested in knowing that you just _'hate'_ kissing." Tattlerette said, sauntering her way up to Grouchy. With a mischievous grin, Tattlerette placed her hands on his shoulders.

"My readers will be more interested in knowing on what type of kissing does Grouchy hate the most. This type…?"

Grouchy gasps as Tattlerette's soft lips gently touch his cheek. The other smurfs and smurfettes watching try to stifle their giggles.

Tattlerette slowly pulls away from Grouchy's cheek, and grins even wider. "…Or this type?"

By placing a hand on the back of Grouchy's head, she pulled him towards her, locking lips with passion. At first Grouchy didn't know what to think of this. He tried to muffle a complaint, but the grip she had on him left him paralyzed. All of a sudden Grouchy was starting showing a sign that he began enjoying the kiss. He brought both of his arms up and wrapped them around Tattlerette's waist, pulling her in closer.

This shocked everyone, especially the other smurfs. Grouchy never likes anything. Well, not in plain view where there would be witnesses. The kiss started making almost everyone blush as it grew more passionate between him and Tattlerette. Finally Grouchy pulls away from the redheaded smurfette.

"Wow. I think I found the perfect ending to my story." She gasped breathlessly. The redheaded smurfette gave Grouchy a smirk, "Not bad for someone that claims he _'hates'_ everything." She cooed.

"Now _**that**_ is amazing." Mama Smurf said in disbelief. Papa Smurf nodded with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Gosh," Astrologette gasped. "Even the stars would have never predicted that."

"**What?**" Grouchy snapped at every smurf and smurfette that stared with their jaws hung down.

"Well, there's a love/hate relationship." Toughette smirked. Hefty joined her in a good chuckle.

"I know I said this to you before, Papa Smurf, but this defiantly is a sign of new beginnings for our young smurfs and smurfettes." Mama Smurf said with a smile.

"Yes. It defiantly does." Papa Smurf nodded in agreement.

**THE END!**


End file.
